Intertwined
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Different yet the same, three men run into an inescapable fate. The only thing in common? They desperately struggle against the chains that bind them — searching for someone or something. While they might not like one another, working together might be the only way to ensure their goals are met. It all starts with one prince and making sure he stays safe.
1. Chapter 1

_While this does have a pairing listed it's certainly not "romantic". The following warnings are listed below as FFN has no way of doing so like AO3. uwu These are all the warnings for the story but if one is found do let me know and I'll add it._

_Warnings: _  
_Minor Character Death, Blood and Violence, Mild Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, and Xehanort. _

_He deserves his own warning as far as I'm concerned. _  
_Regardless, enjoy. Chapters will be updated every Friday until the end._

* * *

**Year X**

Aqua has never thought of raising a kid, not even when she was still a Witch. It was the furthest thing from her mind. Then again, she was also more afraid of dying than she is now.

The young woman, blessed by destiny, was turned into a vampyre six years ago now. It wasn't until a year later that she had traveled here, to Hollow Bastion, to be among her fellow, as the humans call them, blood-suckers. She hadn't expected to be ostracized and drug up to a platform, declared a monster and sentenced to die immediately.

It's the fate of all half breeds as she was later told. A half witch-half vampyre isn't something the world wants – much less any half breed. But all those years ago a man – no – an Elite Vampyre swooped in and saved her from that fate. He took her into the castle where the other Elites lived and had her trained. He told her what was expected of her and that he could trust her.

In only a few short months she had turned into the one thing that would help devastate the other races in the coming wars. But even with all her power over spells and the skills of a vampyre the thought of a child makes her take a deep breath – something she hasn't done in _years_.

She calmly walks down the long halls of the castle, trying to think through whatever plans Xehanort has concocted. Of course she's tried to ask Xemnas, the Elite who rescued her, about what that silent man is thinking. Even still, she hasn't receive a straight answer. She can't think of saving the child either; no one goes against Xehanort since he's the strongest of all the vampyre. Although she scoffs at the thought; no man is stronger than a city of well-fed vampyre. Even so, if she tried they'd simply end up dead.

In fact, she'd be right in believing if that was attempted then Xehanort would either kill her in front of the child or make him do it himself.

Forced from her thoughts, she stops dead in her tracks at the sound of someone running. Of course there's never a sound when a vampyre moves, unless they've just been turned and are still clumsy.

No, she can smell the blood of a human and hear the heart as it beats rapidly; fear, sorrow, the raw need to survive. The sight of the small boy barreling towards her forces all doubts away. She crouches down just as he gets close, coming to an immediate stop so that he doesn't run into her.

His small fists rub at his face; cheeks flushed, eyes rimmed in red, and tears streaming down his cherubic countenance. He's not more than ten yet he's thinner and shorter than most children she's seen. Of course growth spurts don't happen till later. It doesn't make his situation any better — only worse.

"Shhh… it's okay now."

Aqua reaches up to pull his hands down. Her fingers brush away some of the straggling tears. Smiling sweetly, she rustles her hand through his black spikes that reach out in random directions. His bright blue eyes stare up at her curiously, seeming to lose his fear as he steps a little closer to her. That is, despite the abnormal golden eyes that gaze back at him. "See, I won't hurt you little one."

"Aqua, what do you think you're doing?!"

She inwardly cringes at the gravelly voice yelling at her. In a breath's time the old vampyre is before them. Swiftly, she stands and moves the child behind her. The boy buries his fists into the light blue dress, keeping close to her legs while hiding his face. Aqua remains firm in her stance even as the older creature takes another hunched step forward.

Everything about him sets her on edge: From his gleaming golden eyes to the bald scalp and silver goatee. The dark black cloak sways about the ankles of his slender boots. White gauntlets contrast greatly to the rest of his attire, one of those glove-clad hands pointing towards the little boy.

"I asked you a question."

Everyone knows how he looks down upon the hybrids, how he's tried to rid the country of them. She only stands a chance thanks to the whimper from behind her. Because of the fear she can hear she's able to hold her ground and push back against his demands. "I'm protecting this child."

"He needs no protection! Now step aside."

"You have no right to scare a child. I refuse to allow you to harm him."

She watches as his eyes seem to darken with hatred and his mouth begins to open. Yet nothing comes out. His eyes only glance to the side at the interruption behind him. Relieved, Aqua gives a grateful smile towards her mentor. His amber eyes show weariness from these antics. Silver hair falls down to rest on his shoulders with some hanging to the sides of his face.

"Xehanort, the council is ready to discuss your plan."

He turns to Xemnas, hands clasping behind his back. "Yes, yes I'm coming." The two vampyre hurry off, their elegant strides slow to Aqua's eyes yet a blur to the curious child's.

Feeling as though a weight has lifted off her chest and a boulder placed on her shoulders, she sighs heavily. A tug to her dress draws her attention back to the small dark haired boy. As he lets go of her she turns and kneels. But as she smiles he seems to catch sight of her fangs and he immediately takes a couple steps back. Having this boy fear her makes her undead heart twinge with hurt. Doing her best to hide them, she holds out a hand.

"My name's Aqua. What's yours?"

"V….Vanitas," he mumbles as his fingers tighten into the rim of his tattered white shirt. Brown shorts hang lopsidedly from his slender hips, showing just how skinny he is. His toes, as he has no shoes, curl against the crimson rug stretching down the hall.

"Vanitas, do you like stories?" His eyes seem to shine and he nods sheepishly. "I have plenty of stories I can read to you, if you'd like to come with me?"

Vanitas debates this in his mind, still wary of her because of the fangs. His big blue eyes look up at her with pure curiosity. "You're not going to eat me?"

She can't help but giggle at him, the innocence of his inquiry causing her to reach out and brush at his cheek. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it… Actually, if you want, we can go hide from that scary Vampyre."

"And you'll read me stories?" She nods and this causes him to lose his fear, his small body moving closer to her. His toothy grin is accompanied by his hand taking hold of hers. "Let's go!"

Aqua curls her fingers around his hand, her heart breaking at how small his hand is compared to hers. Nonetheless, she stands and smiles down at him. "Alright. Let's go, Vanitas."

It's not long after that, that Vanitas falls asleep. The two lie in her large bed of dark blue sheets. She lies on her back with Vanitas curled up on her right side. The book is forgotten on the bedside table, having actually finished the whole thing. She smiles down at him, tracing a finger along his face to push some of the black spiky hair to the side.

He squirms at the touch, brows knitting together as if he were worried or in pain. But he only mumbles, "N-No...no...," he clutches at her more at the last one, his face burying into the side of her breast as he calms back down.

Sleep takes a hold of him once more and Aqua can only worry. She knows she can't protect him forever – especially once tomorrow comes. Xehanort will get him back one way or another and she won't be able to resist. He would have her killed and if she's to protect this little boy she has to live. For now, she realizes all she can do is watch.

**Year XI**

The small tray of sweets she's gotten the chef to prepare are surely to be to Vanitas's liking. The variety of cookies that slide slightly as she opens the door make even her want to try a few bites. No matter what it is it's always the top quality of food, drink or blood served all day round. And she always makes sure that she has some for when Vanitas needs to hide away and recover from whatever it is Xehanort does to him.

Aqua has never gotten Vanitas to talk about it and, honestly, she never will. She doesn't want to push him into doing so or force up those memories that make him shake at night. No child should have to fear going to sleep and she does whatever she can to make it a little easier on him.

Hallways barren of any life, Aqua is surprised to see one of the only other Elites she actually gets along with. Rather, they don't have any qualms with each other. His eyes are as golden as the sun itself and makes her wonder just what color they used to be.

This altered color doesn't seem to compliment the shoulder length pink hair like it should. The long black cloak he leaves unbuttoned swishes about his legs as he stops before her. "Needed a snack?"

She smiles softly. "No, this is for Vanitas."

He gives a sigh and crosses his arms over his chest, the white button up tightening around his biceps as he does. "You can't keep doing this. Xehanort isn't happy. He could-"

"Marluxia," she starts, as if to warn him that she won't back down from any of this. Not when she's let Vanitas suffer by not getting him out when she could. "It's fine."

"And what happens if Xemnas can't convince Xehanort to let you do what you want anymore?"

Aqua adjusts her grip on the metal tray. She knows that better than anyone. The line she walks is so thin she's afraid it'll vanish if she turns her head the wrong way. But there's something deep inside herself, something she hasn't felt in _so long_, that tells her to keep trying. Vanitas needs _someone_.

"I'm well aware. But Xehanort isn't here for a few days so there's no need for Xemnas to do so." She takes a deep breath. "There's something _wrong_,Marluxia. I can't just let Xehanort do what he wants."

"I'll do what I can too… No one should have to be on the front lines in this war. Especially since this ceasefire is a farce."

He huffs at the end of his sentence, clearly fed up with everything that's being decided. Yet she does expect those words to come from him. Even though he doesn't always approve of the decisions that are finalized, he does follow along.

Beginning to walk past him, Aqua gives him a soft smile. "Thank you. I'll do what I can for you in return."

Marluxia stays rooted to the spot as she continues on her way. He brings a hand up, clasping it over his heart. She reminds him of someone he's long since lost, someone his mind can barely even remember at this point. But he _does_ know the others can't be trusted. He hurries off to his own tasks with the thoughts of betrayal lingering in his mind.

All the while Aqua walks tall down the corridor to the child who waits anxiously for her to return. Her room is his safe space after all. It's the one place that Xehanort doesn't dare tread. If he _does_ need Vanitas returned then he quickly summons Xemnas to do so.

Opening the door, she sees Vanitas perched up on her window seat. The very one that looks out over the city. It's not a wonderful sight but to Vanitas, who is never allowed out, it's breathtaking. He turns at the sound of her entering the room and grins wide. "Are all those for me?"

Aqua giggles while lightly nudging the door shut once more. "You'll just get an upset stomach if you eat this many."

Still, she strides over to him. Vanitas scoots over, allowing her to sit beside him, as he pulls the robe closer around his body. Aqua can only imagine how long he had been without a shower. Then again… it was probably all week that she didn't see him.

"Now Vanitas, answer honestly. Have you eaten anything today or yesterday?"

He grips at the plush material and scowls. Vanitas grumbles through grit teeth, "I wouldn't call it food."

Aqua brushes her hand against the back of his head, long slender fingers splaying through the dark spikes of his hair. "Then you can have them, but I can get you something else too. Sandwiches, chicken, fish-"

"Um… Aqua?"

Their eyes meet and those beautiful blue that stare back at her are all consuming. Her brows knit together as she hands him the plate. "What is it?"

Vanitas takes it with a mumbled thanks. He finds the words hard to push out. As if by giving them life then he's already lost. Yet… he has to tell someone even if there's still a thread of doubt that worms into his heart. He _wants_ to trust Aqua so bad it hurts. After all he's spent almost a year with her already.

Biting into one of the treats, Vanitas keeps his eyes on the plate. "Why can't we run away?"

She sits there for a moment, swallowing hard at the question. Of course she wants nothing more than to whisk him away to a normal life but that doesn't mean it's an option.

Everyone praises the Elites and holds them up on pedestals — they can do no wrong. But she's also a hybrid… her words mean nothing, despite her status. Not to mention she's virtually alone in her opinions on anything.

"I… Vanitas, it's more complicated than that."

"But running away is easy, you just do it!"

He stands up suddenly and sends the plate toward the floor. Thankfully Aqua has good reflexes and catches it before it hits the ground. Glaring at her, Vanitas smashes the cookie between his fingers from his tight grip on it. The crumbs and chunks fall to the tiled floor.

"Is it because you're one of them? He… he told me you…"

Aqua sighs and sets the plate down on the seat. She spreads her hands down the front of her dress as she kneels before him. "Vanitas?" she begins.

He's angry and confused, she knows. Which is why she slowly and gently takes his hands in hers. Looking up at him, Aqua nods. "Everything they've said about me is probably true. I've taken many lives because Xemnas saved me, I thought I owed it to him. The world is cruel… If you want to survive sometimes you do things you don't want to."

"So… would you eat me too?"

"Of course not!" she declares while giving a shake of her head. "You're very precious to me. I could never do that." Aqua stands up and proves this by placing a kiss to his forehead. "Which is why we'll leave tonight."

The declaration catches Vanitas completely off guard. So much so that he takes an immediate step away from her as she straightens up all the way. "You- But- We can?"

He's a little flabbergasted. Not to mention the confused look on his face. Aqua can't help but pat the top of his head. "I don't see why not. Xehanort isn't here and by sunrise we should be able to slip out while everyone is asleep." Aqua hums in thought while moving to her closet. "We wouldn't be able to take much with us."

"Aqua?"

Vanitas huffs and sits back down on the window seat. Cookie after cookie, he eats while watching Aqua dance about the room. She's too busy with the sudden plan that she doesn't notice the slight smile on Vanitas's lips. They both know this could backfire. Even as young as Vanitas is he's well aware that this attempt is almost fruitless.

He's happy despite that. Not only would be be able to get out of here but he'd be with the only friend he's ever had.

Aqua has always done her best to keep him tucked away, dress his bruises or scrapes, and even get him clothes or food. It's why he trusts her and no one else in this dreary castle. Even so, he's scared. Deathly scared of losing her. More so than dying. After everything he's been through that hardly seems like a bad thing anymore.

Reaching down, Vanitas rubs at his side where he knows a rather nasty bruise is lingering even a few days later. It takes Aqua several minutes before she finally stops with a huff. On the end of the bed sits a small rucksack bag with a single leather strap. She's already put in a change of clothes for the both of them. Now all that remains is some food.

"Vanitas," she begins. "Finish those and get some sleep. I know you're probably not tired but we have to be up at dawn. I need you fully awake."

He watches as she turns away, leaving him behind in the room to go gather anything else they need. Vanitas can only stare down at the cookie to realize it's not to his liking. It's too sweet. Just like Aqua. His stomach churns and knots up at the realization of what he's done — just what he's sparked. He meant it as a test to see if she was serious and not just working alongside Xehanort.

But this… no one would be _that_ devoted to a lie.

Not Aqua.

Vanitas swallows hard and goes to the bathroom for a glass of water. The floor is cool underneath his feet as he stands there in front of the mirror. The glass reflects back at him just what he thinks he is — what Xehanort confirms he is.

Disgusting. Useless. _Human_.

He can't save anyone. He's powerless unless he conforms. He's nothing without the brawn the blood a Vampyre can give a mere mortal. All he can do now is accept the pain and the agony, grow stronger from it.

Yet even before that he has to endure the years of pain until his body is able to handle the transformation. It's only when Xehanort deems him worthy that he'll grant his wish of strength — strength to end his own suffering.

It's just not what he wants.

Vanitas chugs a glass of water and wipes his face. The short trudge back to the bed ends with Vanitas flopping onto the bed face first. He buries himself into the black pillows and closes his eyes. Pretending he's somewhere else is the only way he'll ever get to sleep.

Meanwhile, Aqua is busy trying to hunt Marluxia down. He's just never where she expects him to be. If she assumes he's relaxing then he's in the garden and vice versa. Which is exactly where she finds him — tending to some of the roses.

The coat he normally wears is draped over one of the nearby benches. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled up above his elbows while he snips and trims the bushes to allow the flowers to flourish properly. He turns at the sound of her, the heals of his boots clicking against the stone as he does. "You have that look in your eyes, Aqua."

"Hm?"

He cuts one of the roses away and extends it toward her as she gets closer. "You should be with that child tonight, protecting him. Yet here you are with a fire in your eyes. Have you decided something?"

"I… I have to protect him."

"I see."

She takes the offer of the flower, holding it up to smell the scent. Meanwhile, Marluxia gives a hum of thought. "And is this something you've decided or are willing to act on?"

"Both. If all I can do is help him escape at the cost of my own life… I'm prepared for that. He deserves to have some kind of normalcy. Not this… torture."

Marluxia glances over his shoulder with a warning, "He can't ever be normal again."

"I…" Aqua stares over at him.

It's not that the words aren't truth. She just doesn't want to hear them. It means that there's no going back and that this brat, but with a sweet heart, won't ever shake off what he's been through. Not enough to be understood by those unwilling to even look at a Vampyre.

"I can't let that stop me."

"No one will help you out there. You're a hybrid and will be one with a human child latched onto her leg. If you could give me some time, perhaps I'd be able to help you."

Aqua stands suddenly. Her head is held high and her mouth is set in a thin line. She's not used to having an offer of help. Especially from Marluxia. He usually talks her down and gives her something to calm her nerves — a special tea made from what he grows in the gardens. To have some kind of support is unnerving. Still… it's not enough.

Her hands ball into fists. "I'm sorry. I can't. He's either going to die or Xehanort will turn him. Or… both." Aqua turns, "I'm not asking for your help or your permission."

Marluxia turns and grabs her wrist. "Aqua, I _want _to help."

"I don't want you to. If this goes… I need someone I know I can trust to watch over him instead."

Reluctantly, he lets go of her. "I can't promise anything."

Aqua smiles at him over her shoulder, "It's okay." She knows he'll do just as she asks regardless of his answer. He did the same thing for her after all. After the evenings where Xemnas forced her to train until she couldn't stand it would be Marluxia who whisked her away to heal.

She's merely passing on the small favor to Vanitas.

As she walks away she knows very well that she might not make it through the morning. Yet it might be the only chance that she gets. Xehanort leaving the castle is _rare_. There's no telling if she'll get another opportunity before Xehanort makes his move. No, she has to throw caution to the wind and go for it.

Standing before her bedroom door, Aqua places her hand over her heart. "Please give me the strength I need, sister."

She knows she's a fool. But when she opens the door and sees the frail body curled up on her bed she's sure she can't back down. Even if it _does_ mean she's a fool and will end up failing — she'd give her life a thousand times over for this boy. For this purpose.

He doesn't deserve the same regime she's had to endure and surely worse even still. Looking back, she can imagine Xemnas was far nicer to her than Xehanort would have been.

Aqua quickly shakes the thoughts away and slips inside. The door softly clicks shut behind her. Grateful that she's able to not make much of a sound as she moves about the room, Aqua continues to prepare. It doesn't take very long and she still manages to get in a small nap — not that she has to have it. Her body has run on less after all.

By the time she has to wake Vanitas up she's already gotten everything secured in the bag. He should have enough rations for them to get to another town or the Land of Departure — whichever happens first.

Aside from that she's also changed into more battle ready attire. Gone are the flowing dresses she usually wears while in the castle and to replace them is a pair of black shorts with matching tights beneath them. White boots reach only slightly past her ankles. Her navy colored top covers up her neck yet has scooping cutouts toward her chest. Not to mention her upper back has another cutout that shows much of it.

The only thing she wishes she didn't have to do was craft a few potions. They're nothing damaging or explosive but they could aid in their escape if she manages to use them properly.

Around her waist is a simple belt with hooks along one side to hold the potions via a string. They're strong enough to not break during fighting but Aqua knows just how to snap the wire with a flick of her wrist. Only one hook doesn't hold a point, instead two long daggers.

It's all practice to her. Although if she had more time she would have made more than three. She sighs as she drags her fingers through her short hair before sliding on fingerless gloves. They aren't normal gloves. Oh no. One has runes and patterns resembling water while the other has wind.

They're all she has to work with. There will be no time to switch equipment in the middle of a fight. Not if she's caught by any of her fellow Elites. She takes a deep breath. There's no time like the present to get this plan started.

Aqua stops by the side of the bed and pats Vanitas's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

He gives her an incoherent mumble that splits off into a yawn. Vanitas pushes himself up off the bed, but she can tell he's groggy to say the least. The only problem with a human is they're slow about everything. Well, almost everything.

She hands him a glass of water. "I managed to get some shoes that should fit you. Once you feel ready, we'll go."

Vanitas nods, downing the entire glass before deciding to speak. The nerves that rattle around in his stomach make him want to hurl. There's so much at stake and he knows it might not even be worth it. Not if he loses Aqua. She's the only one that's ever cared if he's in any pain. Yet here he is, about to cause her so much of it.

Gripping the glass in his hands, he's not sure if he wants to go now. Suddenly he's painfully aware of all the bad that can happen from one tiny little dream to get as far from here as he possibly can.

"Vanitas?"

He looks up at her and immediately she can see the fear that haunts the depths of those pools of sapphire. She gives him a reassuring smile and kneels before the bed. Her hands reach out, covering one of his own. "I'm going to protect you. Nothing bad will happen, okay? Don't you want to see the world?"

Her confidence, whether he truly believes she's oh so powerful or not, wins him over to a large degree. There's part of him that wants nothing more than for them to get out of here. Which is why he hurries off the bed and takes the shoes, clothes and jacket she hands him.

It's Aqua that tugs the hood up over his black hair. "Now… if anything happens you're to run as fast as you can, okay?" She removes one of the potions on her belt and gives it to him. "This is like sunlight in a bottle. All you have to do is smash it against the ground. It has salt in it, too. So use it to escape if I tell you to."

His brows pinch together, confused. Why would he have to leave her behind? She said they'd escape together right?

But she doesn't allow him to let his worries come out. Instead she marches over to the door once he's tied the laces on the worn out sneakers — the best she could do on such short notice and without drawing suspicions at that.

"Now, stay as quiet as you can. Everyone might be asleep, but it's better to be silent, just in case."

Vanitas grabs the bag off the bed and slings it over his shoulder before she can even tell him to. He gets it. All she can offer him is a chance. Even if that means he has to leave her behind. He stops beside her as she opens the door. A pat to his head is all she gives before leading him out of the room.

The safety net the space serves as shatters the second they do so. They can still turn around and pretend none of this is happening. But once they make it around a few corners and down several corridors there's no going back. The only thing in front is the uncertain future.

For the most part it goes smoothly. They only had to change route a couple times because of a few guards or random workers finishing up their tasks. The sun, just beginning to shine through the dense clouds, is the perfect opportunity. All they have to do is make it through the courtyard and then the gates. To which she plans to simply scale the side with Vanitas on her back.

Just as they make it halfway through the courtyard, hugging the sides of it as to not be seen, she senses it. Vanitas is behind her and she panics. He's only a step away but she doesn't want to take the chance. Aqua spins around and pushes Vanitas into a rather lush bush that gives a little under his sudden appearance.

The pain that shudders through her is explosive. After all, silver bullets work just as well on them as werewolves. There's only one vampyre that has such good aim and zero presence. Glaring at the man that seemingly appears out of nowhere, Aqua grabs the daggers from her side.

"What do you think you're doing, little bluebird?" The man flashes her a wicked grin. He holds his pistols loose in his hands but she knows not to be deceived. He's fast and accurate.

"Leaving."

"Oh, well that's fine with me. But you can't take any precious cargo with you." He nods over toward where Vanitas is struggling to pry himself away from the vegetation. The long black and gray ponytail sways as the vampyre shakes his head. "You should know better."

Aqua swallows hard, ignoring the red that begins to drip down her arm. She doesn't have time to worry about that. "He's not cargo, he's a boy. Something you should remember, Xigbar."

Laughter mingles with the fog of a new day. It's just as cruel as the morning sun is to vampyres. Xigbar's expression darkens as he lifts his guns, aiming them straight at Aqua. "I thought you were smarter. You can't think you'll be able to betray us and fly away."

She grabs one of the flasks on her belt and rips it off, hurling it straight at the gunslinger. He knows it's not going to hit him. It falls short, landing between them, and sends out a dense smoke screen that quickly covers the area. It only gets thicker thanks to the fog.

"Hah! You think I can't see you, bluebird?" A shot rings out following his words.

Aqua sidesteps just in time. Yet she's careful to go away from Vanitas. It's best not to draw attention to the boy who's finally pulled himself to his feet. She doesn't look at him. No, she keeps her eye on the smoke and wherever she hears the slightest bit of rustling as Xigbar moves about.

"Vanitas, plan b. I'm going to get you on top of the wall and I'll meet up with you later."

"That- No!"

"Don't- Nngh!" Aqua skids back, her hands waving forth a shield of air to repel the bullets that try to hit her. They click against the stone as they fall before her feet. She conjures forth water with the other. The string of liquid spins around her like a hoop on her hips, flicking at whatever flies at her. "On the count of three."

She can't give him the chance to argue. Leaving his side is the last thing she wants. But if it means he can have some freedom she'll stay and fight whoever dares to stop her.

"That's pretty sloppy, thinking you can say your plan out loud like that."

Aqua scoffs as she cartwheels forward to avoid a trio of shots at her feet. "I just don't see you as a threat," she retorts.

"Well aren't you clever."

The noise is far closer than she had thought possible and she can't react fast enough. He's trained far longer than she has. Not to mention he's the one that helped teach her the ropes of being a vampyre. The heel of his boot digs into her back before she's sent even closer to the place she had been trying so desperately to escape from.

Xigbar throws one gun into the air and grabs at her leg, bending down to trip her up. Aqua kicks at him with her free foot. It breaks his hold and allows her to roll off to the side before perking back up into an offensive stance. That is, just in time for Xigbar to hold out his hand and catch his gun.

She needs just a handful of seconds. Nothing more, nothing less.

The warmth of the magic generating around her fingers is the only comforting feeling she has. It spurs her onward. Those very fingers wrap tightly around the hilts of her daggers. The elements embedded into her gloves takes form as the blades — just as sharp and deadly as actual metal.

Aqua puts all her weight back into her legs. One chance is all she'll get because she knows if anyone won't fall for the same trick twice it's Xigbar. He's craftier than he looks.

Surging forward with wind and water flowing around her like a barrier, Aqua seems like an unstoppable force. Yet she knows better. She doesn't need to see his face to know there's a smirk there. The smoke clears as she charges through straight at him.

Xigbar plants his feet and prepares to be the rock she runs into. Aiming down the barrels, he knows just where to aim to stop her. Aqua, however, has other plans.

Only a couple long steps away, she throws the hilts at his feet. The second they leave her hands the magic leaves them. Instead she grabs for another flask. Another step and she smashes it between her hands.

Inky black flies up in their faces. Xigbar is thoroughly blinded no matter how viciously he rubs his sleeve over his eyes. Yet Aqua is fine. The water that blocked the spell becomes useless and splashes onto her feet.

It doesn't matter, she's already done what she needs with it. She holds out her hands and wills for the magic to reach out for the handles she discarded previously. They're just as special as the gloves, these hilts.

The magnet spell she placed on them has them flying back toward her grasps. They're barely in her hands before she stabs them into Xigbar's shoulders, shoving him backward. The surprise of it all is what does him in for the moment. Otherwise she could never overpower this vampyre. She has to play dirty if she wants to win.

Xigbar's back hits the stone with a yell. But she's already off of him. Her shafts are back on her belt as she runs over to Vanitas. The boy is wide eyed and open mouthed, unable to believe what he's seeing.

"Vanitas," she urges while picking him up. "Grab onto the wall when I throw you up. There's trees or a bush or something — just find a way down and hurry about it."

"Wait, no, Aqua you can't-"

She doesn't give him a chance. Grabbing him, Aqua tosses him up in the air. At the last second Vanitas manages to grab onto the edge. He pulls himself up so he can straddle it. Those blue eyes show only fear when he looks back toward the castle.

Vanitas turns to her, "Aqua, watch out!"

His reflexes are far slower than Aqua's. The warning comes late but Aqua senses the attack either way. She shoves away from the wall just in time to miss being grabbed by a pair of large hands sheathed in black gloves. Spinning around, she glares at the vampyre before her.

"Why do you do this, Aqua?"

"Because it's not right."

"I spared you. Gave you everything you've asked for. And this is how you repay me?" Xemnas takes a step toward her with a long sword in each hand. They're plain and have no guard — pure offense.

Aqua knows better than to rush at him head on. She merely needs to stall enough for Vanitas to escape. And there's only one way she knows how when it comes to Xemnas.

"I'm only doing what you taught me to do."

"To betray me?"

Aqua shakes her head. "To protect what's important to me." Her eyes don't have to look to see that Vanitas is lingering, unsure if he should really leave her. But as long as he can hide the herbs she's rubbed into the backpack will conceal his scent until he can move. She just has to make him leave.

"I'll do whatever I have to so he can escape. If that means I have to fight you, I'm sorry. But you know this isn't right."

She charges forward; yellow eyes narrowed and fingers clenched into fists. Magic surges around her hands. There's no way the spells will hold up against Xemnas. Although that doesn't stop her from trying.

Vanitas watches in horror as Xemnas dismisses his blades. They clatter to the ground mere seconds before his hands grab her wrists, stopping her from so much as touching him. She doesn't let that deter her. Aqua kicks up off the ground and brings her legs in. Feet planted against his chest, she kicks with all her strength to free herself.

He takes several steps back. Even so he doesn't act as though it bothered him in the slightest. The fact that she was able to put distance between them gives her a mental edge. Just as she's taking that move forward, she gasps.

Xemnas is before her. His fingers are clutching at her neck, biting hard at the skin through her shirt. Aqua winces and tries to pry them away. Except it's pointless. Her hands fall limp at her sides as a trio of bullets lodge into her back.

Tossing her to the side as she begins to lose consciousness, Xemnas sighs. "Is that all…? Is that the breadth of your heart?"

Xigbar glares and huffs, "That wasn't fun at all." He's still rubbing at his face but the stain of the spell won't be leaving so soon.

The fear that begins to grow in Vanitas's chest has him throwing all caution to the wind. He wants to leave, but he wants Aqua to be okay more than that. The wall isn't very big and even if it was it wouldn't stop him. He falls into the courtyard, his back toward the bushes that tried to keep him captive in the beginning.

Xemnas glances over at him. "Hurry inside."

Vanitas crawls off the foliage and runs straight past both Xigbar and Xemnas. He doesn't notice the others coming from the castle. All he can focus on is getting to Aqua. The backpack plops onto the ground, unable to carry it anymore, before he drops to his knees before her. The only thing he keeps with him is the flask she had given him.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" Xigbar goes to walk over to him but Xemnas holds out an arm. It's then that Xigbar notices just who has come to see what's happening.

All Vanitas can do is glare at the old vampyre that strides toward him. Marluxia is at his side, not daring to show any emotion whatsoever. Xehanort chuckles, "I see you're finally taking an interest, my boy."

"Tell them to leave her alone or I'll break this open!"

Vanitas clutches it to his chest as if it's the only thing keeping him safe. He knows they could subdue him with ease and finish what was started. But he'll be damned if he doesn't try. He'll try like he's never tried before. Because this time he thinks he can actually save the person he cares about.

"Ah… I see. One of those little spells." Xehanort keeps his hands clasped behind his back as he strides toward Vanitas. Of course he stays a few feet away just in case the child tries it. "I'll tell you how to save her if you never attempt to leave. You'll finish your training and do as I say."

Swallowing hard, Vanitas knows Xehanort is true to his word. He says what he means if it's to further his plans, something he's quickly come to learn. There is one thing he knows. He's important. There's no reason Xehanort should risk keeping either of them around.

Not that it stops him from glaring at the accursed vampyre. "Fine, please tell me!"

Xehanort gives a wave of his hand, "Blood from a human heals us faster and allows us a rare chance to extend our lifespan."

"Then…" Vanitas glances over at Aqua.

He's scared — terrified — to have to go back to that cold empty room where he's to be 'trained'. Except he's sure he'd go back there regardless. At least this way he can keep a friend. Someone to help him get through it.

There's a signal that Vanitas misses. One that has Marluxia tossing a small dagger toward him. It skids across the stone and stops short of hitting up against his knees. Looking at it does nothing to Vanitas. But there's something that he realizes when he picks it up, shaky fingers curling around the handle.

The kind… the weak…the selfless… They all die under the boot of those unafraid to push someone into the mud.

Vanitas brings the sharp edge to his palm. Making a cut is easy, holding back the tears isn't. He shoves the fear down along with any sadness that tries to bubble up. He'll be strong — get stronger — and he'll protect this silly woman in return for everything she's done. All at the same time as never getting any closer. Not when Xehanort is watching him with those hawk like eyes.

The droplets of red drip onto her parted lips. It's not very much, not before Marluxia is grabbing at his arm and yanking him to his feet. He's shoved toward Xehanort with little care. To which the old vampyre turns. "Now my boy, follow. We have work to do since you're keen on interrupting my sleep."

He glances over his shoulder only once. Chest aching just as much as his hand, he watches as Marluxia scoops Aqua up into his arms. There's a gentleness to it which puts him at ease. Anyone is better than Xigbar or Xemnas after all.

Vanitas swallows his pride and proceeds after Xehanort, "Yes… Master."

Marluxia idles. He waits for everyone to reenter before he dares take a step forward. It's only so no one knows that he'll sit by her side until she wakes up. After all, he's the only one that will be willing to tell her about the barter that child made for her life. The only one that can keep her from letting it take her into the deep dark abyss of regret and failure.

**-0-0-**

Sitting upright, Aqua gasps. Her wide eyes frantically look around and try to take in her surroundings. The quick movement startles the young woman entering the room at that very moment. Brown eyes are full of fear as she seemingly melds herself to the door.

"Ah.. Um.. Is there anything I c-can get you M-Master Aqua?"

She brings up a hand to her face. There's so many emotions that race through her at one time — so many conflicting thoughts and questions — that she's not sure how to respond. Not to mention how _good_ she feels. It's such a drastic change from the usual that it's distracting.

Aqua closes her eyes. "I'm… not sure." Finally looking up at the human girl, Aqua gives a smile in hopes of calming her. "Would you mind fetching Marluxia for me?"

"Of course ma'am!"

Turning and running out of the room, the maid doesn't dare look back. She'd do anything to get away from any of them. Aqua is sure of that. But the humans who have nowhere to go always end up in this god forsaken country. It makes her miss her home so much.

"Glad to see you're awake. Took longer than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" she asks Marluxia as he strides into the room, careful to nudge the door shut behind him. "Why am I… still…"

"Alive?" He moves to her window, tugging the curtains aside. "Because that boy you're so fond of asked for it."

Her fingers curl into the blanket atop her. "So he didn't escape."

Marluxia can't help but chuckle. "There's no way he'd leave you there lying in a pool of your own blood."

Aqua knows Marluxia is the best healer here aside from herself. She's also aware of just how badly she was hurt thanks to Xigbar and his deadly precision. "Thank you for-"

"All I did was carry you inside and clean you up." Marluxia takes a step to the side, arms crossed over his chest. He glances at her from the corner of his eye, wanting to see her reaction more than anything. "You should thank the kid instead."

Lips slightly parted and brows drawing together in confusion. She's a mess of questions as her thoughts feel as though they'll spill over. Aqua looks up at Marluxia, as if pleading for him to lie to her. "What does that mean?"

Marluxia walks over to her bedside. "Your body feels like a feather. Your instincts are sharper than they've ever been." He gives a wave of his hand, "And you're overwhelmed because it's the first time you've ever tasted human blood."

Horror washes over her face. It's exactly what Marluxia expected. Crimson tears, that she doesn't even realize are there, tumble down her cheeks. They drip onto the sheets as she stares at him, unable or perhaps unwilling to believe those words. Admitting and accepting means there's no going back.

He tentatively reaches out, placing his hand on her back. But Aqua doesn't cave or fold in on herself. Even with the tears streaming down her face she still pushes the sheet away and crawls to the edge of the bed. Marluxia watches as she stands up only to sit back down immediately.

"I told you, you're overwhelmed. You're a hybrid so they probably haven't even given you faerie blood yet."

"I… I don't care. Where is Vanitas?"

Marluxia sighs and trots around to stand in front of her once more. He doesn't need her doing something… reckless. "If you try to leave this room and do _anything_, I'll have to restrain you. Understood?"

She raises a brow, "What _happened_?"

"The details have been ironed out while you were asleep. But to be frank, the boy agreed to whatever demands Xehanort has as long as you're alive and safe. No harm can befall you or he'll turn heel."

"No…" she mumbles. The next second she stands up and grabs at the front of Marluxia's shirt. "No! He can't! They'll turn him into a-"

"Monster. A human that's been pushed to his limits and then turned into a vampyre. He'll be a force to be reckoned with. Besides, if that works then Xehanort can continue this method with those that _want_ to help him."

Aqua hears none of it. Even though she knew what he was going to say far before it left his lips, it still makes her heart sink. He wasn't supposed to stay. He should have left when he had the chance. Yet despite it all, they're back where they started if not worse.

"I…I don't…" Slowly, she lowers her head into her hands. "Please… leave me."

"Hmm…" Marluxia turns and makes for the door. "I'll be outside."

He knows she won't try anything. Not when he can hear those soft footfalls nearing the room. If she wasn't so distraught she'd be able to pick up on them as well. The door doesn't even shut upon Marluxia's exit before a smaller body slips into the room.

Marluxia glances back at the two of them and shakes his head. It might be worth it to bet on them. Anything to right the wrongs that have happened and steal the victory from Xehanort's clutches.

"Aqua…?"

She hears his voice yet she can't bring herself to look at him. Her voice, muffled against her hands, barely reaches his ears. "I'm so… so sorry."

"Don't be."

There's a trill of 'sorry' that continues to leave her lips. It's as if he's turned on a faucet and then broke the handle off. Seemingly no end in sight, Vanitas's brows furrow. He doesn't know why she's so upset. After all, they're both alive. That should count for something!

"Stop!" he shouts as he grabs her wrists, forcing her hands away from her face. Vanitas glares at her until he sees the red smeared across her cheeks. It outright confuses him. His expression softens ever so slightly. "You're bleeding?"

Aqua blinks a few times. She's stunned at the outburst coming from what she thought was a child incapable of doing so. He had been so mild mannered until now. This - _this_ \- is something new.

"No… No it's okay." She tries to give him a smile but she can only imagine how horrifying she looks at the moment. "This is what happens when we drink human blood. It's too strong."

One of Vanitas's eyes squints as he tries to gauge if she's lying to him to make him feel better. It's an obvious route she goes. This time he settles on believing her. Letting go of her hands, Vanitas huffs angrily. He's clearly still upset with the situation but says nothing else.

Which is good for Aqua. She's far more concerned with the white bandages wrapped around his hand. "Are you okay?"

Reaching out for him is what causes Vanitas to jerk backward. "I'm fine," he mutters as he glances off to the side. It's strange to see him act this way after all this time. "I have to go. _He_ only gave me a few minutes."

"Vanitas, you don't have to do this." She begs him, "Please, just back out of the deal."

He takes a step back toward the slightly open door. "No. He said I could leave whenever I want. I just don't want to." Vanitas turns on his heel, biting at his lip as he does. "I, uh, I'll see you later."

Aqua stares at his back while he leaves. It's hard to do — let some kid secure her safety. Even more so when all she can think about as he stood there was the lingering taste of his blood on her tongue. She slowly crumples forward. Her forehead hits her knees.

She can't give up. _Won__'t_ give up. But she just doesn't know — what can she accomplish now?

**Year XIII**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Vanitas glares at Aqua's back. He's _very_ unhappy. His deal was supposed to keep her safe and the next thing he knows she'll be away from him. It's already been two years of fighting, what difference could she make?

"This is stupid."

Aqua turns to him as she puts her gloves on. "I don't like it either, but we don't have the luxury of going against the order." She smiles and sits beside him. "It shouldn't be for long. Marluxia told me that one last push should get… the desired result."

Vanitas raises an eyebrow, "Then what's wrong?"

She's almost afraid to say the words. Speaking with Marluxia more when he's able to come back from the front lines is haunting. Aqua can't imagine her own kind being drug out into the light and killed if they don't agree to support Xehanort. Not to mention the faeries and Xehanort's unbridled anger towards them.

Fear.

Sleep hasn't graced her life in the past months. She just doesn't know what to do. Glancing over at Vanitas, she hesitates. Is it right to slaughter others to keep the person you love safe?

Nothing makes taking a life right. Something her parents always told her and her sister every time they practiced spells.

"I'll be back soon," is all she replies with.

Vanitas is _obviously_ displeased with this response. But he doesn't know what to do. He _wants_ to be selfish. Yet Xehanort won't have any of that. The old coot has been faithful in their deal and he doesn't want to tempt fate. Not when he's so close to gaining enough power to get them both out of here.

To where he's not a burden for her to carry around.

Aqua turns on her heel and just misses the look on Vanitas's face. She swallows back the sigh; he's becoming such a smart young man that she can't hide anything from him. Aqua doesn't hesitate in dipping down and wrapping her arms around him.

"A-Aqua, what are you d-doing?!"

"I thought you liked hugs?" She pulls back, patting his spiky black hair in the process. "Or are you too old for that?" He resides in pouting, glaring off to the side instead. Scooping up her duffel bag, she makes for the door. "I promise, Vanitas, I'll return before you know it."

"If you don't I'll come find you."

"I'll hold you to that," she says with a smile and a wave over her shoulder. She intends to simply leave it at that, careful not to say anything else. The longer she lingers the more dangerous it gets.

Over the threshold, down the halls and right to the entrance where Marluxia waits she goes. He raises a brow, "Did you make sure you had your snack before we leave?"

"That's not funny and you know it."

"My apologies," he replies with a smile. "How's he holding up?"

Aqua adjusts her grip on the bag and how the strap digs into her shoulder. "As well as he can."

Marluxia begins walking. She hurries to be able to walk beside him. Part of her wishes he could switch it out so that she wasn't given Vanitas's blood to drink now and then. It's not very much but even the slightest amount has her feeling as though she's floating.

Which is why she's their trump card. Her extra power boost combined with the spells she can weave will be undeniably devastating. Not to mention she's a beast on a leash — unable to disobey. She simply has to survive and go along with whatever that child is planning.

**0-0-0**

"You sure cleared that group out fast. I'm impressed you only managed to kill a few."

Aqua glances over at Marluxia. He says that but her hands are still slick with red. "Still too many for my liking."

"Hm, I suppose you're right." Marluxia claps a hand onto her shoulder, "Come, let's take a break."

They begin walking back toward the camp when suddenly Xemnas is before them. His icy stare is enough to make Aqua take a step back. But he's not looking at her, his gaze is on Marluxia.

"I wish to speak with you."

Marluxia seems as cool and smooth as ever, seemingly not even bothered by the look he's being given. "Lead the way."

Aqua can only stare there, completely frozen as Xemnas strides away with Marluxia in toe. It's _concerning_. She tries not to think on it for too long and simply continue toward the tents. But there's something that eats at the back of her mind.

They're going so far out.

She's halfway to the rest of the vampyres when she stops dead in her tracks. Aqua can _hear_ it; someone gasping out her name. Her senses are on fire as she pivots on her heel and springs toward where the two went off to. The rubble of the small city dares to trip her up if she underestimates her abilities.

For a moment she hesitates. The smell of blood and death is overwhelming to the point where she's losing the trail. Her gut demands she find them. When she hears Xemnas speaking she knows exactly why.

"Betrayal isn't tolerated."

"I can't be a traitor if I was never loyal," Marluxia smirks back at him.

It's the last straw. Xemnas doesn't flinch. He stabs one of his silver blades through Marluxia's chest, to which the latter didn't even try to dodge. Not that he could with his back against the wall and wounds littering his body.

Aqua stares. She can't believe her eyes — the fact that her only friend is slumping to the ground. Xemnas gives a flick of his sword and sends the splatter of red onto the stone path. His eyes glance at Aqua as he walks toward her. "Burn the body then return. That's an order."

Moving isn't allowed until Xemnas is far out of range. It's only then that she rushes forward to Marluxia's side. She knows there's nothing she can do. Her healing spells can't save him from one of their weaknesses — not when Xemnas made sure to pierce his heart.

Even still, the pink haired man hangs on long enough to give her a smile. His fingers uncurl and in those black gloves she can see a piece of paper. All he can manage to get out before blood gurgles in his throat are two words, "I'm sorry."

**0-0-0**

Aqua doesn't know how she's managed. The return trip "home" has been a miracle if any. There was no reason for her to be there, nothing but to witness a warning. She hasn't had anything to drink in the days it's taken to come home either. Stepping over the threshold to her room, Aqua finds herself surprised.

The door clicks shut.

She's not sure if she's happy or displeased that he's asleep on the end of her bed. On the floor is a thick book that he must have been reading. Moments like these let her forget what's happening. Sometimes, that is. Other times she looks down at him and feels nothing but despair. A fearful dark hole that she dares to look into and know if she lingers in it she'll be swallowed whole.

"Vanitas…" she says while gently touching his shoulder.

After a few tries Vanitas finally begins to open his eyes. Dark lashes flutter against pale skin, trying to quickly wake up when he catches sight of her blue hair.

"You're back?"

She gives him a small smile. It's one that's hard to force out. "I am." Sitting down beside him, after he sits upright, Aqua scoops up the book on the floor. Aqua hands it to him, "They decided they didn't really need my help."

Vanitas looks at her. Truly _sees_ her and the pain that etches through her. Something happened but he doesn't know if he should ask. Uncertainty tends to grab hold of him more than often lately. "Sorry for-"

"Don't be." She stands up suddenly and stretches her arms high above her head. "I told you my door is always open."

Doing so gives Vanitas a view of her back and the scars that linger on her skin. Even as a vampyre he's learned they can receive them. If they don't heal fast enough or have enough nourishment to do so it results in nasty memories imprinted in the skin.

Much like the marks from the wounds Xigbar gave her.

The ones that show how he almost failed to save her. He's just as afraid as she is living in this castle. The simple desire for her to be happy — for the light in this bleak darkness to be free. He'll do whatever it takes to see her smile. Even if it gives him a hundred times as many scars as she has.

Vanitas reaches up, unconsciously ghosting his fingers against the lowest of the bullet wounds. The one that's just above the low rise of her top. The touch makes Aqua turns on her heel. Her gaze locks onto his beautiful sapphire eyes and suddenly she wishes she could teach him how to live without her.

She'll only bring him to ruin. This she knows.

Aqua attempts to say his name, to tell him to hurry and leave the room, when her voice cracks and breaks. Vanitas raises a brow. "Aqua?"

Dropping to her knees is the least she can do. Vanitas stares at her with concern in the depths of his eyes. He just doesn't know what he can do. That is aside from what she's done for him when he felt small all those instances in the past.

Vanitas scoots to the end of the bed and pulls her forward, enveloping her in his arms. Her face presses against his t-shirt and she can't help but pinch her eyes shut. She refuses to cry. Yet she does remain still and let the warmth from this frail human wrap around her.

Her own arms circle around his waist. It's only then that he knows he's doing the right thing. That she won't be upset with him when he presses one hand to her shoulder and the other to the back of her. Running fingers through her short tresses, Vanitas _hurts_. Only because she does. He's so angry he could spit fire and rip apart the one that's made her so sad.

Of course he'll learn later on just what the cause was and who did it. Craving revenge for her darkens him. But for that one moment he's simply a boy that cares so deeply for the woman that's taken care of him. Just a human that wants the person beside him to be happy and live.

**0-0-0**

_ Dear Aqua,_

_ I know you won__'t understand what's going on for a very long time. All I can ask is that when someone takes my place and wishes to befriend you, trust in them. Whoever they are will be able to help you and that boy if he manages to make it through the training._

_ Whatever you do, don__'t believe a word those murderers say. They want to break your spirit. And if they can't do that then you'll be a pawn to be used to hurt Vanitas later._

_ If you can escape before my replacement arrives then I can rest in peace. If not, please remain strong and remember only one name should the time come __— Eraqus._

_ I have no regrets aside from not helping you get that boy out sooner. I can only hope you both and my sister can forgive me. Thank you for everything you__'ve done my dear friend._

__Marluxia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Year XIX**

For nine years Aqua has done all she can do to protect the human boy. She's sheltered him the best she can from the blood and death that is their kind when he's with her. No longer is she stopped and forced away from him. Although Xehanort continues with whatever he's doing to the small boy – now a young man.

She often asks Vanitas what happens but he refuses to tell her even still. Although she does know that the cruel vampyre has been known to deny the child food or water in attempts to further his "Perfect Vampyre Soldier" project.

Aqua has overheard Xemnas speaking with him about what is being done to Vanitas; things no human should be subjected to. Whether or not he cares, Xehanort continues and no one dares to stop him. He plans to create this "soldier" of death and destruction to eliminate any competition among the races – establishing vampyre as supreme.

It only makes Aqua worry that much more. She can't see Vanitas becoming the very thing people fear. He's sweet, kind, and ready to help anyone or anything given the chance. At least, to her he is.

Although the last time she saw him, a few days ago, he didn't appear himself. He kept muttering about a boy – one she recalls him talking about frequently — and avoiding her.

Worried about the youth, she walks towards the room he was given. That is until a gentle sound grabs her attention. She looks down to the floor to see a small cat with long black fur walking alongside her. Its yellow eyes glance up at her with a sense of hidden knowledge.

The sudden appearance of the feline causes her to worry. Animals almost never venture into Hollow Bastion and when they do it's never for long. Aware of the creatures that lurk in the city, animals remain in the neighboring forests of the Land of Departure instead.

The cat gives a mewl before flicking its tail and continuing towards Vanitas's room. Aqua walks behind it, only stopping once the cat sits next to the door. It gives a glance between the door and Aqua, followed by several meows. Her eyes slide down the pane to land on the doorknob, finding it strange that the padlock is missing.

Fear crawls up her spine and sets her on edge. Her calm fingers reaching forward and opening the door. As it swings open, it slowly reveals the scene laid out before her. All she can think of is how completely wrong it all is.

Her gasp remains in her throat as she stares at the nineteen year old boy atop the crimson sheets decorating the bed. In the short time that she hasn't seen him, he's completely different. His build, shape, height, weight – it all seems to be the same. But there's something strange in the way a smirk settles on his countenance. He's given off an outwardly arrogant nature these past few years.

_ This_ though?

Yet none of that is the reason she wants to close the door and reopen it, hoping that it's all a mistake. It's all because of the look in his eyes. No. It _is_ his eyes. Gone are the hardened sapphires only to be replaced by cruel amber.

He glares holes straight through her; eyes filled with every negative emotion one being could ever feel in a lifetime. It's not necessarily directed at her, specifically, but it still chills her to the bone.

Even so, she can see the similarities between Vanitas and whatever he's being molded into. The confidence and energy remains. The love of cats is there as well, represented by the felines which surround him. Those facts alone give her a small ray of hope that despite it all Vanitas's true self will shine despite it all.

The kitten at her feet struts past, the air about its movements filled with importance. The dark haired male cocks his head to the side and pats his lap. "I was wondering where you went, Nocturne."

Nocturne breaks off into a sprint and with a small shake of her rear she jumps onto his lap, nuzzling against his legs. He pets her head before turning to another cat beside him that begins to meow. Unlike Nocturne, this feline has short black fur that almost looks navy. Its body seems to be a good two or three sizes bigger as well. The cat flops onto its back and paws at the boy's pant leg.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, Raji Bodi."

"Who-"

"It's not like I'm introducing them to you."

Aqua raises her hands up, mocking a defensive gesture. "No, no. I was just wondering which one is your favorite."

Vanitas lowers his gaze from her as he turns to scratch the head of a cat to his left. "Flood of course, he's the toughest of them all," he exclaims proudly. The feline is a little bigger than Nocturne and jet black. Except the black seems to fade down his body like a gradient, changing into a light gray.

Vanitas glances over his shoulder after one last pat to Flood's head, pointing to several more cats littering the large bed. "Then there's Requiem, Truffle, Scrapper, Gargoyle, and Soldier." He looks back to her. "Do you like them?"

Despite naming those few, several more still remain unnamed – not that they seem to mind as they continue to lay about. Aqua's eyes wander over each of the cats and counts at least a dozen.

They vary in color and pattern; white to black, short hair, long hair, thick or straggly fur, and from small to large in size. Each exude their own personality even as they ignore Aqua's assessing gaze. However, they do all seem to have one thing in common and that's their golden eyes.

"Of course. They remind me of you, after all."

"What the hell do you want, anyway?" he asks as he idly rubs between Flood's shoulder blades.

The tone is so icy it nearly shatters her. Nonetheless, she holds strong against the emotional weight trying to make her collapse to the floor. She'll simply have to pray to whatever deity above that she can get through this.

"I was…" she pauses to force the quiver out of her voice. "I was just checking up on you, like always."

"Tch… right. You don't have to do that anymore. That old fool gave me a longer leash finally. I don't need you."

Aqua keeps the petite smile on her face. She refuses to let anything show — she'll be damned if she does. "Is that so? And if I believe otherwise?"

Vanitas shoos Nocturne away and swats at Flood's needy claws reaching for his hand. His boots hit the ground as he brushes the cat hair from his pants. There's a glint in his eyes as he strides to the wrought iron table he must have just gotten. From what Aqua remembers his room was always kept barren.

"Then that's your problem. Besides, I'm the one that's kept _you_ alive all these years. Not the other way around."

The door shuts with a loud click. Aqua marches right up to Vanitas. "What is going on? I… I know you've turned. But you don't have to change into a different person."

"So you're still the same as when you weren't a vampyre?"

"I'd say so, yes."

"Killing was part of what you did back then too?"

Aqua sighs. She doesn't know what to tell this young man. All she can do is sit on the end of his bed and press her hands to the pleats of her gray skirt. "I don't enjoy it… I didn't have anywhere to go but here. It was either kill or go back to the Land of Departure and be burned alive."

Silence settles between them. Vanitas keeps his back to her while his hands grab at the edge of the table. "Did you find solace in keeping me alive then? Trying to protect me all the time? Risk your life for me?" He finally turns around after bracing himself. He glares down at her. "Did you have _fun_?"

Emotion surges through Aqua's chest. Her first reaction is to stand and slap the attitude right out of him. Any other man she would, surely. But she can almost guess why he's been getting crueler lately. Perhaps the only thing she can do now is to turn away, give him the space he so desperately craves.

Aqua stands. "Actually… I did have fun. I cherish the time we got to spend together."

Vanitas is immediately confused by the fact that she doesn't back down nor attack him in return. Not that he dares to recoil. Despite the years that have passed, she still stands just an inch or so taller than him. Enough to force him to look up at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He reaches out, pushing against her shoulders so that she falls backwards onto the bed. All of the cats immediately scurry away. Vanitas places a knee on the mattress and leans over her. "Why can't you just be angry at me!?"

Their gazes clash together yet Vanitas has to look away. The kindness that swirls in those crimson depths is overwhelming. However, it's because she doesn't try to escape that he doesn't know what to do. He's tried _so_ hard to push her away. Yet she hangs on as if she'd die otherwise.

He's simply running out of things to do and say.

"Vanitas… It's okay. We can get through this, together."

"Oh?" He perks up at that. "Then you'll pay me back for all that blood they've taken from me all these years? Just to keep you topped off and hooked, so that if anything happened they'd make you eat me!?"

"I didn't-"

"I don't care if it was only a few times a year or if you even drank it. It's time you return the favor. Shouldn't the _Elite_ happily help a newborn vampyre any way she can?"

Aqua tilts her head. Her cheek presses against the sheet while she brushes the hair from her neck. Two fingers hook into the turtleneck and pull it down, showing off the pale skin that curves from jaw to shoulder.

"Take whatever you need."

Nudging himself up and away from the bed, he stumbles back into the table. "What is _wrong_ with you!? Just… He told me if you just say you don't _care_ you can _leave_! That was the deal." Vanitas sinks to the floor, hands cradling his face while his voice steadily gets softer. "Dammit…"

She slowly follows after. Kneeling in front of him, Aqua doesn't dare reach out. Aqua keeps her distance while trying to disarm him. "Vanitas… I can't just leave you alone here. You mean a lot to me."

"Stop then! Just get out of here, leave me alone!"

She just can't help herself. She surges forward and envelops him in her arms. His face nuzzles into the crook of her neck, the tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking into the material of her shirt. There's a small hum that slips from her, a simple little song that's aimless yet beautiful.

It always soothes Vanitas. Even now.

She rubs circles on his back. "I'll always be right here, I promise." He goes to retort when she hushes him. "Even if that means we have to pretend until we can try to leave. You're a vampyre now and soon you'll be entrusted with missions."

His brows furrow as he suddenly pushes away. "Missions?"

Aqua glances away. She hates it, but the fact is simply inevitable. "Xehanort will want to test you. For now, we can find times to meet when no one is watching. Just… pretend we only put up with each other. Is that better?"

It's going to be easier. Yet harder. The smaller the target she places on Vanitas, the better. If not being together all of the time is going to help then she'll do it in a heartbeat. Anything to lessen the wrath of the other Elites.

"I hate it here."

Standing, Aqua gives a smile. "It'll be alright. There will be an opportunity-"

"It's been _years_."

Vanitas immediately wishes he could take that back. The hurt in her eyes is as evident as the pain forever etched into his body. He's her biggest regret. A thought suddenly hits him, one that he's been festering for a very, _very_, long time. "What if we stay? Destroy the tower that bastard stands on."

She narrows her eyes from the language as well as the idea. "That would never work."

Vanitas smirks. "Watch me. I'll make him regret trying to play me like a pawn." He rises to his feet and struts over to the door. "You'd better make yourself scarce if we're going to do this."

"Where are you going?"

"To make that old fool think he's got me wrapped around his finger."

The dangerous sparkle in Vanitas's golden eyes has Aqua more than a little worried. After all, he's not a little boy anymore. In fact, he's not even _human_. He can hold his own to a degree. But to think that he'll use his rage this way…

"What have I done…" she mutters to herself.

Marching right back to Xehanort is hardly what Vanitas wants to do. But he'll stuff down all of his anxiety and fear if it means tearing down this castle Xehanort has built around himself. He wants destruction. He wants this vile vampyre to feel _everything_ he's felt before he lets his life wither out.

"Come in, my boy."

Vanitas doesn't hesitate. He strides into the conference room with confidence oozing from every step. Coming to a stop beside the bald vampyre proves difficult. All Vanitas wants to do is grab the back of his head and slam it onto the table; again, and again, and _again_.

"Hearts aren't easy to sway and make do what you want. It's a lesson you needed to learn."

"I decided not to ask."

Xehanort swivels slightly in his chair, raising a brow up at the young man. "Is that so?"

"Our deal remains. Keep her name out of your mind and off your lips. I'll do whatever mission or kill whoever you want in return."

"Hmmm…" Xehanort strokes his goatee. "I see. And if she fails to remain in the correct lane and play along?"

"I'll take responsibility."

The vampyre chuckles. "Very good."

**-0-0-0-**

Meanwhile, Aqua is off to find the one person she knows holds strings who will speak with her. Xehanort would _never_ hear what she has to say. She's uncontrollable in his eyes. But Xemnas?

Oh, she knows he can't resist. His desire to pluck at the strings of those around him are far too great. While Xehanort will suffice with working around and planning ahead, Xemnas desires the manipulation. There's little she's truly learned about this man — perhaps even to the point of calling him a creature — where she can get an upper hand.

Until now.

Aqua finds him sitting in the library as usual. It's not odd to see him lounging on one of the couches. Especially not when he has a book in one hand and a glass of blood in the other. Xemnas doesn't so much as glance up at her as she sits down beside him.

"You wish to speak?" he asks before taking a sip of his drink.

"I want to prove I'm still an ally."

"What has triggered this change of heart? Perhaps because you have no reason to fight now that he has chosen our side over yours?"

Aqua bites back what she _really_ wants to say. Doing what her gut demands will get her nowhere fast. She has to use her head until this backup Marluxia mentioned arrives. Anything until there's the smallest crack they can slip through.

"I've realized who I can truly trust, that's all."

Their eyes connect as Xemnas lowers his tome. It closes atop his lap while he places his glass on the table before them. There's the tiniest of smiles on his countenance. "Then I'll let you in on what we'll be discussing in the next few weeks."

Aqua nods for him to continue.

"A war to exterminate the werewolves, the only ones on this land that rival us in sheer power and speed. No one will come to their aid, they're too busy keeping themselves _safe_."

She doesn't like the sound of that at all. It's bad enough her own kind is hiding away, possibly even fled across the ocean to lands unknown to them. Land they're not even sure is out there save for small islands here and there.

"How can I assist you?"

Xemnas hands her the book. "You'll make spells that incorporate their weaknesses. Bottle them so our forces can carry them into battle."

Aqua takes the offering and stands. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't."

Her back is all he can see and for that she's grateful. Fear etches across her heart as she tries to leave the room. Yet Aqua can only get a few feet away before he calls out to her once more.

"Aqua?"

She's about to turn to give him her attention when he's upon her. His hands are on her shoulders and his lips beside her ear. The sheer gravity of his presence has her knees locking up while wanting nothing more than to carry her far away.

"Yes?"

Fingertips brush across her cheek. "Try to leave again and I won't be lenient. You know well that we don't tolerate traitors."

"Understood." It takes everything in her being not to slap that hand away. Instead she waits until he retreats. She takes a step away, "I'm sure you'll have the materials I ask for?"

"Speak with Xigbar, he'll get you whatever you need."

Aqua doesn't turn. She walks straight out of the room with her head held high and shoulders back. It's not until she's further down the corridor that she sighs. This isn't going to be easy, but she knows very well she can make the most of it. Determined, Aqua begins for her room. She doesn't have to worry about searching for Xigbar — not when he'll surely be waiting for her.

**Year XX**

Weeks…

Months…

It all blends together. Vanitas is more than busy with whatever little missions Xehanort sends him on. He's gotten to venture out of the castle even if it means remaining within the territory that is Hollow Bastion. He'll count his lucky stars regardless.

Caught up in proving he's more than capable leaves little time for the two of them to be together. Not to mention Aqua has only one job and it takes up most of her time. Making enough for the now ongoing spat with the werewolves isn't easy. Especially not when the demands fall only upon her. She's one witch after all, there's no way she can produce all that Xemnas has asked for.

Yet the moments they get to spend together are more than enough. Although Aqua has noticed he seems more and more uneasy around her. Concerned, she's come up with something to hopefully close the gap that's been growing between them.

She has to after all, it's not but a few more days before she has to leave for the front lines. A sudden command that's come straight from the top — Xehanort. As much as they don't see eye to eye, he'll readily use any tools at his disposal. That's all she is after all. A means to an end.

Not that she lets it discourage her too much. Instead, she keeps the smile on her face the closer she gets to where they agreed to meet. It's not often that they have enough free time to venture out into the heart of the city. She _does_ find it strange how loose Vanitas's leash is these days.

Even so, she'll take it for granted today. She turns the corner away from the bustling atmosphere of the shops. Away from all of the people, she finds herself in a small area of stone. The square isn't very large, but it's enough for a small fountain in the middle. There's some benches along the walls with small streaks of flower beds between them.

It's somewhat homey in a city drowning in blood and darkness. Perhaps that's why Vanitas picked it — she can only assume. Yet he's nowhere in sight when she arrives. Nothing here but the soft trickling of water and the smell of freshly bloomed flowers.

Aqua takes a seat on the edge of the fountain. Her brown pants tighten around her legs as she leans over, flicking her fingers over the water's surface. She doesn't dare do more than that. The last thing she needs is to get any on her white blouse.

Nervousness makes her stomach tighten and fingers return to the small red pouch she's carried with her. It's nothing special nor will Vanitas probably like it. But it means plenty to her to be able to give it to him. She's never made one before. Yet she did well in recreating what her sister crafted for her all those years ago.

The click and clack of boots draws Aqua's attention back to the entrance of the rest area. Strutting toward her is none other than Vanitas. He's grown more into his own and filled out his style with plenty of dark colors. The only exception are shades of red. Much like the dark red pants that cling to his legs that match the long sleeved shirt beneath his black vest.

"Stupid old man kept me later than I thought."

Aqua gives him a smile, one that melts away all of his stress for the moment. "It's alright. I just got here, too." She stands. "Is there anything specific you want to do tonight?"

He glances off to the side before letting out a groan, "I have another mission… actually. I guess some small fry is trying to stir up trouble over in Vale."

"Oh, well, please be careful. Take a few extra daggers to hide on your person." Aqua can't help herself, she's simply worried about him going out and about. "Make sure you've had enough blood before you go. And remember stealth is going to get your further than bursting through the front door like last time. I won't be there to-"

"Stop," he grounds out, glaring at her. "Stop acting like my mother. I don't need one."

Aqua's eyes widen, "I wasn't…" She can't tear her gaze away from those yellow orbs as they come closer. Each step until Vanitas is suddenly toe to toe with her. "I just want you to be prepared for anything."

He tilts his head ever so slightly. There's barely even an inch difference in their heights and yet suddenly he seems so _tall_. The confidence isn't something Aqua is used to even now.

"I've been given a summons to the front lines," she stumbles out, anything to distract from the way those eyes look up at her. "I leave tomorrow night."

Vanitas would normally deflate at this news. It's the last thing he wants to hear. Especially since it'll put Aqua miles away and in harms way. Yet he tries his very best not to crumple. Instead he falls back on all he can think of.

"That desperate to get away from me?"

The tease does the opposite of what he wants. Instead of folding, Aqua bristles up at the question. She extends the pouch she had been carrying. "I made this for you. But that doesn't mean I won't be coming back."

Vanitas grabs it, rather roughly at that, and unties the string. The item that tumbles out onto his open palm is a star shaped charm made of metal and a thick sturdy glass in each point — red glass at that. It glitters ever so slightly in the moonlight when he turns over in his hand.

"What is it?"

"A wayfinder. My sister made me one just like that before…" she trails off for a moment. "It's a promise that we'll find our way back to each other. I have one, too, just a different color."

Vanitas gazes down at the trinket. His fingers tighten around it while the chain dangles from between his fingers. He's conflicted. Being given a piece of her past, in some sense, means more than the world. Even if she doesn't speak of it.

A tragic tale he wishes he could fix. She doesn't deserve to be shuttered away until nightfall — hidden away from the warmth of the sunlight. His heart aches at the thought of her sorrow. These feelings are only obvious when he's with her. For everyone else? He could watch them burn and not bat an eye.

"Thanks." He lifts his gaze. "If you're going to be gone a while, can I ask for a favor?"

Aqua gives a soft giggle. "You _may_."

Vanitas rolls his eyes and turns away, walking over to one of the benches. He lounges against the back with legs extended forward and crossed at the ankles. "You never told me about your sister before."

"Hm… I suppose I haven't. Well, she's not _actually_ my sister. We just happened to end up together as kids when our parents were…well… you know."

She moves to take the seat beside him. Smoothing her hands out over her pants, she finds she doesn't know what to do with them. Aqua has told him plenty of stories of her life. Small adventures — nothing with too many details of her actual family.

Even so, Vanitas knows what she's referencing. He's been told what happens to witches who aren't tolerated by the people they live with. Hunted and burned for all to see.

"Huh… so she didn't look like you at all then."

Aqua giggles and finally slouches a little. "Mhm. Let's just say she has the red hair and cute little freckles going for her. And she _loved_ flowers."

"What happened to her?"

Hands immediately come up, defensively waving back and forth. "Oh no no, nothing like that. I… You see, we were trying to get back home when we stumbled upon a rogue vampyre."

"Couldn't you both have killed it?" Vanitas raises a brow. "You pack a punch."

Pink dusts over her cheeks at the compliment. Still, she pushes the feeling away even though Vanitas prides himself in being able to make her light up like that.

"She stalked us for a while I think. Waited for us to get ready to put the fire out at our little campsite. I didn't even know what was happening until Kairi screamed."

Aqua leans her head back against the wall. She stares up at the stars twinkling across the large expanse of sky.

"I panicked. I didn't know what else to do but tackle her. I told Kairi to run and don't look back, I'd meet her at our next destination. But I got bit instead." A sorrowful sigh slips from her lips. "After I killed it, I realized what I had to do. I couldn't meet up with Kairi and lose control - I didn't want her to have the same fate."

Vanitas glances over at her. "What was she like?"

To be honest, he doesn't care much about those Aqua has associated with. But to see her so happy and smiling while talking about her sister is enough. It reminds him that they're still human at least in everything aside from composition now. It all ebbs away the darkness that tries to swallow his heart.

"Sweet and so kind. She'd help anyone no matter who or what they were."

"Sounds like Sora," mumbles Vanitas.

Aqua doesn't press the issue. She's surprised when he continues, usually never going further than daring to utter the name.

"Even when he was little he was dumb enough to trust everyone."

"Hmm…" Aqua leans forward, elbows pressing against her knees. "If I recall, you were okay with me that first time since I gave you some cookies."

Flustered is hardly the word that Vanitas is. His pale cheeks are suddenly full with color. "I- I was hungry! You would have been happy too!"

"Oh? So you were happy? I'm glad."

The smile on her face only irritates him. At least, it's in a way he won't mind later. But at the moment it's too much for him to take. He sits up and swivels his entire body toward her. "Do you just like twisting my words?"

Seething with frustration, he doesn't even notice the look in her golden eyes. Aqua stands and stretches her arms above her head. "When is your mission?"

"Sunrise. But I have to go get something from the old jerk soon."

Aqua turns on her heel, about to walk away. "Then I'll see you when I get back. I need to get a few more things together, too."

She doesn't get to step away either. Vanitas doesn't know why he reaches out to grab at her wrist. All he _does_ know is that his fingers are loose around it yet he dares to give a small tug. Aqua glances over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"When you get back, could I take you out one night?"

Of course she knows what that means. It's the complete opposite of what they already do. Everything before this was harmless and sweet. This — _this_ — is something Aqua has never experienced before. It makes her chest tighten in such a good way. A way that she's afraid of.

"I, um, we'll figure it out when I get back."

"Promise?"

Her weakness is the gaze that's filled with longing and a love that's begun to blossom into something more. Not to mention it's hard to say no to the soft way he asks her. Surely she can give in just this once.

"Only if you've improved from your training. I'll test you myself when I get back."

Vanitas lets her go with a grin. "I hope you're ready to eat those words."

**-0-0-0-**

Aqua not running away from his proposal gives him enough pep in his step to keep going. After all, he's always admired her. Not to mention thankful for everything she's risked to help him keep his sanity. Yet somewhere along the lines he's begun to pine for her. It's led to feelings he doesn't know how to deal with.

Especially since if he needs to talk she'd be the one he goes to. Except in this case he can't. Not when it's about her.

It doesn't stop him from strutting through the corridors of the castle at sunrise. The action is opposite than how it normally goes. Usually Vanitas wakes up only thanks to Aqua alerting him just before the sun goes down. Never before has he gotten the chance to do the same to her.

Then again, he still won't since she should already be asleep. He hadn't expected to be told he needs to head out even earlier. Vanitas has gone out plenty during the daylight — always dressed in a thick black coat and all the accessories to go with it. However, it's the first time he'll be doing it to make it to his destination as soon as possible.

The mission, however, is the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he can think about is seeing her before she goes off to this pointless "war". Werewolves aren't to be trifled with even for a seasoned vampyre and yet she'll be right at the front of her own squad to take out as many as she can.

To say he's worried is an understatement. Inside he's a mess; anxiety, despair, frustration, anger, and sadness.

He wants her safe — he was promised!

Vanitas doesn't so much as stop once he gets to the door to her room either. Barely even idling, he opens the door and slips inside. Without so much as a sound he makes it over to the edge of her bed. Vanitas is just about to reach out and wake her when he hesitates.

On her side, facing him, Aqua's short hair is tussled against the pillow and draping onto her face. She's so serene and beautiful that Vanitas loses his breath — something he shouldn't have to begin with. Fingers twitch against his sides and brows knit together in irritation.

One one hand he knows he wants to wake her and see her smile one last time before they part ways again. But on the other side he doesn't want to disturb her if she's already fast asleep. Vanitas goes back and forth. He just doesn't know what to do.

"Wish you didn't have to go," he mumbles to her.

Although she can't hear him, he can't do anything but let the words slip from his lips. He thought after this mission they'd be able to spend more time together. Xehanort promised him some free time. Now it's pointless if Aqua isn't going to be here.

He swivels on his heel, intending to simply leave. Vanitas _does_ have to be on time to depart after all. Yet he can't make his feet move him to the door. Maybe it's a tiny crush or perhaps lingering hormones from his teenage years that he didn't get to capitalize on but he slowly turns back to her.

There's only one thing he truly wants in this world. It's a chance to test the waters and his feelings — a chance to see what this _love_ is that he reads about. Those sweet little words he used to only get from his twin brother are long gone. Replacing them are the smiles and touches from the only person that matters to him.

Shedding the insecurity, Vanitas comes up to the edge of the bed once more. Suddenly his mouth is dry and his chest tightens. He's both nervous and confident with leaning over her. Cold fingertips brush a few strands away from her face just before his lips dust over her cheek.

He doesn't dare steal anything from her. Respecting the boundaries that persist between them, he knows he'll get his chance when she returns. But for now he departs with a simple peck and a smile — something even she doesn't get to see very often these days.

"Stay safe… please."

The fear that gnaws at his heels has Vanitas quickly fleeing the room after that. He's so afraid she won't return it dares to consume him. The young vampyre tries with all his might to focus on the goals for his mission. He just needs to meet up with the small team he'll be moving with.

Yet it doesn't change the fact that he'll be counting the seconds until she's back safe within the castle walls. At least… as safe as one can be here.

**-0-0-0-**

Near the ravines of Midgar lies the Pride Lands. It's a breathtaking landscape of fields of grass and mountains that enclose them. Rather, it _was_. Now it hardly resembles anything but. The grass is charred and small towns leveled to the ground.

Even the rock face of the encroaching mountains are scorched by the fire that has been set ablaze. No one knows which side set the fire into motion. The only thing either cares about is the fact that the vampyres are winning. If there's any civilian survivors they've already escaped.

The only ones left are the werewolves strong enough to hold the vampyres back. The same ones that Aqua sends to the ground at her feet. She _hates_ doing it. Letting others slip away because of her spells is the least she can do. But when Xemnas or Xigbar get close enough to see what she's doing she has no choice but to take out whoever runs at her.

Her clothes are splattered with crimson. The very same that usually makes her hunger. This, however, only makes her want to retch. It takes all she has to hold it back and keep her eyes forward. Glancing to the side, Aqua takes note that Xigbar and Xemnas are talking.

It's the perfect opportunity to venture further into this little town they've flooded with death to check for more survivors. Anyone she can get out of here, she will.

Aqua picks up on a distant rustling noise. It's so faint that to humans ears it would go unnoticed. Which is exactly why makes a break towards the direction it came from. Among a few houses that are burnt nearly to the ground is one that seems in far better shape. The roof is only rafters and the windows blackened from smoke. But it manages to remain standing save for the door knocked out.

It's there that Aqua smells it.

Werewolf.

The heels of her boots thud loudly on the wooden door. Her hand grabs at the door frame, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I can-"

The wind is knocked out of her as she flies backward. Aqua's back hits the ground just as hard as the man that had slammed into her. Although he seems perfectly fine as he glowers down at her. He doesn't skip a beat. He knows _exactly_ what she is and what he needs to do.

His nails elongate, turning into claws, as he grabs at her throat. Bent over her, he doesn't think of anything other than grabbing for a broken off piece of wood he can use as a stake. Aqua grabs at his wrist with both hands. "S- St… op!"

His green eyes bore into her, yet they lack any malice. Instead there's fear. A fear that she saw far too often those first few years with Vanitas. It's an emotion so true no amount of words can deter them.

He applies more pressure until she knows she doesn't have a choice. No matter how badly she wants to save as many werewolves as she can, she can't afford to die.

Aqua brings a leg up in the ample space between his lower body and her. She's thankful she's flexible because it allows her to distract him. The second his eyes glance down she throws her arms against the one on her throat. It's enough to break the contact and allow Aqua to throw him off.

"Isa?"

The sound of the tousle has a small voice slipping out of the house. This man, Isa, keeps his eyes solely on Aqua. "Stay inside, it's not dead." He stands up, mimicking Aqua's own movements.

He's been through plenty of fights already from the looks of it; blood caked in his short cerulean hair, bandages around his torso, and the snarl he gives her when she steps toward him.

Aqua holds up her hands. "I'm not here to fight. I want to help."

"Your kind has done enough."

She shakes her head. "No, I've already helped plenty escape. They don't know and it's only a matter of time before they check up on me. Please, _please_, believe me."

"Isa…" the voice calls out again. This time it's followed by a young woman stepping outside and placing a hand on his arm.

The woman's appearance has Aqua taking a step back. For a moment she looks so close to Kairi. It makes her heart clench and her head swim. The only thing that gets her through is that she knows it could never be her even if those eyes are the same bright blue.

Even so, she doesn't look like a fighter nor have the stature that most of the women here have had. She seems frail in comparison with a wrap billowing about her short clad legs. The light orange cloth is tied at her hip by a band which matches the one in her black hair. What concerns Aqua the most is the crimson staining the white off-the-shoulder blouse with short puffy sleeves.

"Are you hurt?"

The woman shakes her head and comes to stand between the two of them. "No, this isn't my blood. But… you look like someone that I was told about. What's your name?"

"Aqua," she states calmly, despite her eyes remaining on Isa.

"Oh! This is great." She claps her hands together and turns around. "Isa, change of plans."

A sigh slips from his lips. "Xion… we can't just change plans. The elder gave us strict orders. We only stopped because you found other survivors."

Xion shakes her head. "No, we have to. I need," she trails off and swivels back to face Aqua. "Kairi is still alive, waiting for you. I promised I'd bring you to her."

Aqua takes a curt step away from the two of them. "You… I can't. I can't leave yet." There's no way she can believe such dribble regardless of how badly she wants to. It's been too _long_.

"But-"

"Well, isn't this _touching_."

Aqua spins, glaring at the man perched up on a nearby roof that hasn't completely caved in. Xigbar only cocks his head with a smirk on his face.

"I bet Xehanort would love to know what you've been up to. Don't you think? Maybe he'll even take it out on that brat."

Her fuse burns down fast when it comes to his sneers and she can't help herself. It's been _years_ since she's used any spells without their incantations let alone on their own. She's relied too much on conjuring and bottling them for later. Not that she has a choice now.

She can't let Xigbar get away with what he knows. Dead men tell no tales after all.

The wayfinder clipped onto her belt jingles as she dashes toward Xigbar. It's her reminder she can't slip up. No matter what she has to do she has to secure their safety. Even if it means jumping into the air and kicking at the slender vampyre.

Xigbar can see the attack coming a mile away. He easily jumps up and steps back. A hand comes out to grab at her ankle. "You should treat your elders better." The grin is the only thing she sees before she swings her other leg up, kicking at his arm.

He's forced to drop her, boots thudding against the rickety roof. Aqua glares at him yet says nothing. She's too busy grabbing a flask off her hip. Throwing it up in the air, Aqua draws forth one of her daggers and slashes at it. The glass shatters and from is explodes a brilliant light.

It damages them both, but Aqua is already dropping off the roof before it can hit her as hard as it does Xigbar. The yelp signals that he wasn't able to dodge has Aqua moving quick. Behind her, Isa and Xion remain perfectly still. Only Isa's eyes are able to keep up with the swift movements of a vampyre.

Isa turns to Xion. "Stay here."

Xion grabs onto his arm, pleading with him. "Then help her, please!"

He gives her a grunt of a response. But the fact he gently pushes her away tells her he will. He trusts her judgment and he'll do whatever he can to follow through unless it puts her in danger. Isa doesn't dare let her know how the exhaustion is nipping at him. Instead he barrels off in the direction they went.

Skidding around a corner, he immediately comes to a stop. He watches as Xigbar flies past him. Of course the elder vampyre lands on his feet and after a quick flip he's ready to go. His guns are already in his hands, fingers on the triggers.

A salvo of bullets sails toward Aqua. They don't scare her in the slightest. It's a shame she doesn't notice one that goes way off mark, sending her wayfinder tumbling. She dashes straight at them — at Xigbar. Wielding both her daggers, she swats the bullets away like they're flies. Somewhere in between slashing at them Isa notices a trail of ice form before her.

To him it looks strange. But to Aqua it's her door into keeping the odds in her favor. Her boots slide across the ice, propelling her forward, and he can't do anything to stop her. Xigbar can only sidestep and sent out another volley.

Ancient words begin to tumble from her lips. They're hushed but can still be heard over the clang of bullets against metal. She doesn't need _any_ help and Isa knows it. Not when she ducks down as she gets close. Aqua slashes at the wrist opposite to the one that aims at her, trying to lock on a shot between her eyes.

It's too late. Blood drips to the ground.

One of her knees touches the ground and she turns on it. Her other blade digs into his side. Aqua leaves it there as well. She's too busy shoving herself back up and cutting at Xigbar's other arm. The fluidity of her movements gives even him no time to back away.

He can only drop his weapons as he lets out a cry.

Aqua isn't done yet. The rest of her spell dies to a whisper while Xigbar tries to reach out for her. He'll take her down with his bare hands if he has to. Not that he'll get the chance. She hops backward out of his range. Twirling her dagger to face her instead, Aqua quickly pricks her fingertips on both hands and drops the weapon.

The only word he can hear before she lifts her hands is tenebris. His visible eye widens as she flicks her wrists at him. The droplets of blood are sent flying at him. Isa watches in confusion as the crimson darkens to black just before they hit his face.

It doesn't seem like anything at first. That is, until a scream rips from Xigbar's throat. He doubles over and grabs at his face. Fire sears through his vision as black is smeared over his eyes. He rips the eye-patch off in his fury.

Not wanting this to draw any attention, more than it surely has at least, Isa marches over to Xigbar. He gives a solid hit to Xigbar's back to knock him forward. He's unconscious before he hits the ground. It draws forth a scoff as Isa steps around his body.

"What did you do?"

He moves to Aqua only to stop at the pitter-patter of footsteps. Turning his head, he can only glare at Xion. She trots past him, throwing caution to the wind, and stops just before Aqua. The latter is already dropping to her knees panting when Xion meets her.

"You shouldn't have done that! If he had stopped you before you finished it would have reversed onto you completely. Don't you-"

"I didn't… have… a choice." Aqua pants out. Her adrenaline is slowly ebbing away. All of the fighting up to this point doesn't help either. To pull of such a large encompassing spell with little practice in years — a forbidden one at that— she's lucky she's alive.

Xion holds out her hands, a green glow slowly emitting from them. "You _always_ have a choice. That was reckless…" She glances over her shoulder, "Is there anyone coming this was, Isa?"

He sniffs at the air and listens hard. It's obvious already; they made a _lot_ of noise. "At least one that's close. Several are in toe."

Aqua sways ever-so-slightly. She's a little wiped out after that spell but she won't let it show. She stands up, no matter how bad her knees want to buckle. Beginning to walk away from the two of them, Aqua doesn't so much as glance over at Xigbar.

Even him, she strides right past.

She doesn't have time for any of this nonsense. She has to live so that she can get back to Vanitas as quickly as possible. Xion, persistence in her nature, hurries after Aqua. "You can't make it on your own. You heard Isa, there's more coming."

"I'll do whatever I have to."

"Then let us _help_ you."

Isa gives a shake of his head. He knows this is nonsense. They're just wasting time with all of the back and forth. So he does as he always has; takes the matter into his own hands.

Any other situation and he'd deal with this like the gentleman that he is. He just doesn't have time for it right now. Isa takes large strides over to Aqua and scoops her up; one arm under her legs and the other braced behind her back.

"What do you-"

"Quiet." He glances over his shoulder. "Mask us, now."

Xion nods and begins mumbling a spell. As they move they slowly become more invisible until they're safely hidden away in the remains of someone's home. It's there that they hunker down just as a man appears beside Xigbar's body. He kneels down and after a moment of inspect, stands.

Not a word is given, only a solemn dip of his head for the briefest of seconds. It's as he swivels on his head that he steps on the remains of Aqua's wayfinder. The metal and glass crunch under his boot enough to draw his attention.

The dark haired woman dares to peek around the side in time to catch the, tiny, cruel smile that graces his countenance. Silver hair brushes against the sides of his face as he scoops it up. Proceeding to walk away, Xemnas finds himself enjoying a silver lining to his bad luck.

Vampyres that had followed him quickly arrive onto the scene and gather up Xigbar, ushering him back to their camp. It's Xemnas that walks slowly out of the area, surveying as he goes.

Even well after he's left the trio remains where they hide. It's too dangerous to chance leaving and getting caught. Xion does, however, let the mask spell fade away once Isa gives her the signal. It's only then that Aqua tries to pry herself from Isa's grasp.

Isa lets her do as she wants. Except the second her shoes thud against the wooden floor she regrets it. Not that she'll admit it. She busies herself by turning her attention to Xion. "What were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh!" Xion smiles up at her from where she sits. "Mm… it's a long story. Let's just say I know Kairi."

"Wait-"

"You probably won't be happy that she's using spells to freeze her lifespan." Xion gives a wave of her hand, "Or that I taught her, but she found out you were still alive and wanted to help you."

"I wasn't in trouble, I was safe."

Isa scoffs. "Then what's this?"

Aqua redirects her gaze to the floor. She knows he's right, unfortunately. "I have someone I want to protect. He's still there and he's all alone. I… I miss her but…" Her chest hurts and aches; torn between two loves in her life. Family and… something else.

"Kairi's recent letters have said there's someone who wants to take out Xehanort. If you'll come with us, I can send you her away. All I ask is you accompany us to our bunker."

Isa stretches and moves for the door. "We need to hurry."

Following his lead, Xion does the same. She keeps the smile on her face despite all that's happening. "You'll need to let me try to heal whatever you've done to yourself. If I can't, maybe Kairi can."

"Let's get going then."

Aqua takes a step forward, intending to keep talking, but her vision swims. Black touches the corners and she can't keep anything straight. Her world turns upside down. Although she doesn't get a chance to see what happens, the two behind her are quick on the uptake.

Isa swiftly catches her before she hits the ground. She's limp in his arms, yet that's not what bothers him. Unlike any other vampyre, her skin is _hot _to the touch. His brows furrow the more he thinks about it. Vampyres simply don't get sick like others.

"Xion… she's burning up."

"Then we need to hurry."

Once more Isa scoops Aqua up into his arms. The small trip shouldn't take very long. However, that doesn't mean they can delay. Xion waits for Isa to move first. She needs to examine Aqua as soon as possible if she's to determine what spell she used and how it's going to reflect back on her for using it.

There's always an equal price to pay.

**-0-0-0-**

Vanitas doesn't know what to think when he opens the door to his bedroom. The sun has _just_ slipped beyond the horizon. He hasn't even managed to change out of the loose pants he wears to bed. At least he secured a tank top before coming face to face with the one and only Xemnas.

Irritated hardly scratches the surface.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've come bearing news."

There's no way it could be good, _that_ Vanitas is sure of. It's why he watches the vampyre as closely as one can. To say he's suspicious would be an understatement. Even more so when he brings forward a small pouch. Vanitas keeps his eyes on Xemnas's.

"If you're back where is she?"

Vanitas swears in that moment that a smirk touches the corner of Xemnas's mouth. He just happens to be too distracted by what Xemnas does to focus on it. The older vampyre grabs Vanitas's wrist, turning his hand palm side up. He dumps the contents of the pouch out and takes note of Vanitas's reaction.

Shock. Horrifying shock.

The wayfinder — Aqua's wayfinder — is in pieces in his hands. He cups it as if it'll turn to dust and blow away any second. His mind is racing, unable to comprehend just _what_ this means. All he can do is breathe. Something he doesn't even _need_ to do.

"The werewolves are quite the foe. I'm sad to say we were ambushed and we lost many of our comrades."

"That's not what I asked about."

Anger — raw and unadulterated anger. He's on the edge of his very being. His eyes are glancing up and down Xemnas's stature for any sign of lies. _Anything_ to say that this is some cruel joke. But all it is, is Xemnas. It doesn't help he can't read people as well as the one he wants to be safe.

"If you'd like a new pet you're free to ask Xehanort for one." Xemnas turns on his heel and goes to walk away. "Ah, Xehanort is also extending you an opportunity. Continue your training and you'll be our next Elite."

Vanitas doesn't _care_. He just stands there, waiting for Xemnas to turn the corner and disappear from his sight. That's the moment he springs forth. Bare feet are unhindered as he makes his way for Aqua's room. A place that was once his sanctuary that held his passion safe from harm. But now…

The pieces of wayfinder are still tight in his grasp when he barges into her bedroom. The door slings open and slaps shut right after. He can still smell her here. The shampoos, scents of her brewing potions, and the incense she burned in hopes of calming his nerves. Yet he knows, oh does he know, that this room will cease to exist in the coming hours.

He doesn't believe a word that Xemnas has said and yet he can't not believe them. They're all he has. There's no way he can fathom that she'd die before getting back to him. But he can't stop the past from haunting him either. She's not strong enough to defeat an army of vampyre led by Xemnas and Xigbar.

"_No!__"_

He throws the wayfinder forward and the pieces skid across the bed, forgotten. The adrenaline that surges through his body is unstoppable and he's a monster made for destruction. Nails scratch from the front of her dresser as he knocks things off of it. It all clatters to the floor while her glass containers shatter around his feet.

It's a swirl of motion as he tears through the curtains, each hook making a horrible grinding sound as they're ripped from the rod, and kicks over the small table beside it. There's no noise that leaves his lips among his actions. It's a quiet devastation that leaves him standing at the foot of her bed.

The sheets are strewn about and the pillows are torn open. Feathers from the pillows stick to his body as he drops to his knees. He doesn't even know he's bit his bottom lip until the blood runs down his neck. Yet, there's no tears that dare fall from his watery eyes. They remain held in as he looks down, golden eyes finding the blue of the wayfinder with ease.

Bent metal.; Missing glass.; Snapped cord.

It's _broken_. Broken just like him.

Vanitas scoops it up, uncaring how it pokes and scratches at his hands. Clutching it to his chest, Vanitas doubles over and chokes back the wail that wants to come out. He bites at his lip even harder to stop it. Eyes closed and body shaking, Vanitas tries everything he can not to think about not having Aqua back. Being alone here is like a nightmare made reality.

**Year **_**Unknown**_

The forest between Hollow Bastion and the Land of Departure isn't always safe. Stray off the ridden paths and be subject to whatever lurks in the trees. However, for a vampyre it's nothing to sneeze at. Even the rays of sun that dare to sneak through the canopy aren't of any concern. The long black coat he wears takes care of that; coupled with matching boots and gloves.

He's long since ventured off the common pathway. In the depths of the forest he finds just what he's looking for. The small hut isn't anything fancy and seemingly only big for one or two to live in. An abode that's easily distinguishable as a witch's home from all of the warding incantations dug into the door frame.

It doesn't concern him though. He simply knocks on the door and waits for it to creak open. "You're early, Xemnas."

The voice that comes out is frail but wary of him. Even after all the times he's come she hasn't agreed to any of his terms. Although he _has_ begun to wear her down. She slowly opens the door the rest of the way and lets him in. Xemnas nods and enters her home. Yet they never make eye contact. She keeps her gaze to the floor.

Xemnas heads straight for the couch and sits down. He lifts the bag he had been carrying. Setting it on the table between the couch and chair, he waits for her. "Come… Naminé."

"I-I already told you I don't need your help," she says as she strides over, sitting in a chair across from him.

"And if I told you I've found the scrolls you said I couldn't?" He pushes his hood back before opening the bag. "I've done far more than those friends of yours have."

She stares at him, blue eyes unsure and wavering. Naminé smooths her hands over her white dress. "I'm not… sure. Roxas didn't like when I used dark spells." The mention of the memory has her tugging at the sleeves of her dress and the gloves beneath them. The very things that hide the evidence of her trying things she shouldn't.

Xemnas sits back after setting one of the scrolls onto the table. "Life doesn't have to be so fragile and fleeting. _Loved_ ones don't have to perish. At least, not forever."

Naminé tentatively grabs the scroll and unties the knot holding it closed. She doesn't have to read very far in to know what it contains. The ancient script scrawled inside bears secrets that are centuries old. Spells that should never be used again.

"This isn't all of it though."

"Ah, if you agree I'll bring you the other half." He tilts his head toward the various items stacked and stored away in the single room of the hut. "You're a witch with incredible power, it would be wrong not to use it to save someone you love."

Naminé sets the scroll back onto the bag and bows her head. "I don't… Those were hidden for a reason."

At this Xemnas stands and strides around the table. "If that's what you believe." He stops beside her, hand falling onto her shoulder. "But did the humans care when they burnt your sister alive. If your kind hadn't dismissed such power they'd still be here, would they not?"

His touch lingers before he intends to gather up what he's brought. Just as he slips the scroll away from her sight she stops him.

"Wait. I…"

Xemnas straightens up. "Yes?"

"What do you want in return?"

"There's someone I wish to help live as well. In return for your help I'll provide anything you ask — _anything _you may need."

Naminé thinks for just a moment. She knows there's a choice but she doesn't like her options. Losing her beloved isn't something she can live with. Not when she has the means to save him. Her friends should feel the same — they should want him to live too!

"I… I'll do it."

Xemnas gives her a small smile and extends a hand, "Very well."

She takes it and they shake on it. Even though it's a partnership, she's never felt so small before. Even her hand is encompassed in his own. Yet it's those golden eyes that chill her to the bone, warning her that she's just made a deal with a devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year XXII**

She's waited far longer than she ever wanted to. Especially since it means leaving Vanitas alone in a den of wolves. Although she can't do anything. Returning means walking back into her own execution.

It's why she finds herself striding through the Forgotten Woods. Aqua left Xion and Isa at the entrance which of course was hidden to begin with. They said they needed to go somewhere, check up on someone, and they couldn't journey with her.

Simply saying that Xion sent her, that she's looking for Kairi, should let her in with few questions. After all, vampyres aren't normally welcomed with open arms. Not after what Xehanort has done to them.

Without the two of them Aqua _does_ feel a bit nervous. Now that her recovery is complete, she should feel confident. Yet after so long of being dependent on two strangers she's not sure. All she can do is fake every step until she can get back to Vanitas. Whatever confidence she used to have she just has to pretend she still does. Even that isn't easy when she's surrounded by the unknown.

"What do I do…"

She gives a small tug to her black sleeveless coat that flaps at her ankles. It's pinned closed at her waist, hiding the skin that's revealed by her short dark blue top. The shirt lacks sleeves as well and results in a high collar.

Beneath the hooded jacket is a pair of matching shorts and gray leggings. Of which they resemble the gloves that stretch up to her elbows. A single strap folds at the top of the gloves, keeping them from sliding back down her arms. Avoiding sticks and any such things that would crunch or crack under her navy colored flat shoes, Aqua tries to be as quiet as possible.

Her ears strain to hear what's happening around her. Anything to give her an upper hand in a foreign setting. Each step brings her deeper into the forest and, for a moment, she feels as though she's been walking forever. As if she'll never find where it goes from forest to small town of faeries.

That is until she's forced to a stop. The toes of her shoes don't touch anything and yet she knows something is there. Yet there's absolutely nothing but an empty path.

"A barrier…" She draws a hand up, pulling down the black mask that covers her mouth and nose, "I could wait… Breaking through on my own would show I'm hostile."

Aqua inhales sharply and weighs her options. There's nothing she can do without seeming like an intruder. She's well aware that even her appearance is suspicious. Even more so since she has the illusion off, the one that makes her eyes the blue they used to be.

Humans fall for it. But faeries? They'll sniff her out in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly turning, she comes face to face with a faerie. He doesn't _look_ intimidating. But most faeries usually don't unless they're trained to be. This one looks like an escort. He's scrawny, at least appears so, with how his shirt and shorts hang off him. They're stitched together on the sides just like how his dirty blond hair is braided on the sides of his head.

Although she can't figure out how he gets the long hair on top of his head to stand up like it does. The few straggling strands that dip down are what leads her to his blue-green eyes. The gaze that warns her. He's not to be trifled with regardless of what his exterior shows. He holds himself with no confidence and yet the deadly aura around him remains.

"I'm looking for Kairi. Xion sent me here to find her."

He raises a brow. "Is that so?" For a tense moment she expects the worse. Just when she thinks he'll bring out his power and try to send her packing, he shrugs. "Eh. Follow me, I'll take you to her. But if you try anything funny it'll be a problem… for someone else."

"Ah… thank you."

Aqua isn't sure exactly what it is about this man. Not that she lets herself dwell on it and how underwhelming the entire situation is. Something she's also grateful for.

"Oh right." The man strides toward her, extending his hand. "Let's go then."

She takes it and isn't surprised when the scenery melts into something else. The dirt ground gradually changes into stone while the trees lessen the further away she looks. He lets go of her hand the second she steps over the magical threshold.

Not another word is said as he leads her to wherever Kairi must be living. Her gaze sweeps the area while walking, trying to take it all in — really look at everything. She's never seen anything so… _beautiful._ It's whimsical even. After being run from all ends of this land, most of the faerie have gathered among the trees and built a small city of their own.

It's almost impossible for anyone to make it through unless they have directions, much like the ones Xion gave her. The mist that fills the forest has one in an illusion of endless walking. Having this man guide her makes it even simpler despite still being uneasy. She's never been to the southern region, never this far anyway, and it has her unsure of coming.

What if Kairi isn't here? Would they even believe a word she has to say? Just because this faerie doesn't care means nothing.

The anxiety wells up like a volcano ready to erupt at any minute. All she can do is simply follow behind this faerie and pray nothing goes wrong. Aqua's actually surprised when he leads her through the back paths that curve around the shadows of the homes and to a dead end where a single little cottage sits.

Bright yellow light glows against the windows in contrast to the magic light she's seen in all of the other homes. A wind chime made of glittering rocks and glass twinkles together as they get close. It strikes her hard — it's so close to the one she used to have. A magical little thing that signals when company has arrived.

Not but a second later does the door open wide and a young woman appears. She's _gorgeous_ in Aqua's eyes. Aged, but still appearing as a young woman in her thirties, the redhead is alive and well. Bright blue eyes are filled with curiosity and confusion. She sweeps a hand up and brushes a few stray strands of crimson hair back behind her pierced ear.

"Demyx, who is this?"

Her hands tremble. She wants to _run_. She's not who she was all those years ago. She's not even _human_ anymore. She's a monster — no different than the rest that have slaughtered other species for their own gain. Yet here she dares to tap into a bond she had once thought gone.

"K… Kairi, is that really you?" she asks while lifting her hands to her hood, pushing it back off her head.

A sharp gasp and Kairi claps her hands over her mouth, muffling any cry she was going to let out. Because this is all she's wanted, all she's worked toward — at least in the beginning. Her heart tightens in her chest as she takes a step forward.

Aqua does look _like _Aqua. There's some changes, some very big ones even, but at the core she's still the same woman that Kairi has known as her older sister.

Kairi closes the rest of the distance. She says naught a word as she inspects the woman before her. Aqua is _very_ different; yellow eyes, medium length hair pulled back in a ponytail, streaks of white dash through the brilliant blue tresses, and skin as pale as death itself.

Her eyes remain on Aqua but her words register only to Demyx. "Thank you. If anyone asks tell them I'll report on the matter tomorrow. Just give me tonight."

"Sure, sure. I don't wanna do paperwork anyway, secret is safe with me."

Demyx doesn't bother with asking questions. Those usually lead to having to help or do something in the long run and he'd rather not. He's much more comfortable walking away with his hands clasped behind his head. Leaving the two of them together with the silence that seeps in once more.

Neither is quite sure what to say.

Then again, Kairi is a woman of actions. She shows her trust and love by taking one of Aqua's hands and giving her a smile. Kairi gives a tug before leading Aqua inside her little abode. It's nothing extravagant or large but it is homey. Now with her back to her long lost friend, Kairi finds the words tumble from her lips with ease.

"Xion let me know I'd have a visitor that would help turn the tide on Xehanort. I just never thought it'd be you. I'll have an audience with the leader of the faeries tomorrow and introduce you but until then..." Kairi comes to a sudden stop. She turns and gives Aqua a big smile. "Welcome home."

Aqua doesn't realize it until Kairi giggles softly. Tears fill Aqua's eyes and roll down her cheeks, unable to be held back a moment longer. Kairi wipes the clear droplets away. She doesn't press further nor does she say anything more at the moment. She only guides Aqua to the couch to sit next to her.

"Aqua?" she asks softly. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking her head, Aqua finally returns the smile. "N-No… I'm just… When Xion said you were alive I just couldn't believe her."

The mention of Xion strikes a memory in Kairi. She looks Aqua in the eyes, very serious now, and takes a breath, "Xion mentioned you were… recovering. What happened?"

Aqua lowers her gaze. "I did what we were always taught not to. If it wasn't for Xion I'm not sure I could have handled the backlash."

Scooting back ever so slightly, Aqua reaches down, undoes the buckle and pulls at the fingers of her gloves. Little by little she tugs them down her arms. Kairi isn't sure what to expect since Xion didn't tell her very much about her patient. Even so it's nothing like she could have imagine using a dark spell would do.

"I… couldn't remember the entire incantation and it backfired a little," she says slowly.

Kairi holds her tongue as best she can but the horrified look on her face tells all. The pale skin is stained a deep black that starts at her fingers and fades the closer it gets to her elbows. However, it's the fingertips — the nails even — that catch Kairi's eyes. It's as if they're forever the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Xion said she's done her best to stall the effects."

"What did you do with the, uh, spell?"

Aqua averts her eyes to the side. "I…" she starts, "I killed another vampyre. I don't know _what_ spell it was. Just that it was the only one I could remember from my father's spell book."

Kairi reaches out and grabs her hands. It's a cautious move. She's a little fearful of doing so, unsure of what will happen, yet still determined. After all, it's the one person she's been doing all of this for. Backing away and treating Aqua like a monster isn't her plan. If anything she's afraid of what this _means_ for her sister.

"Does it… hurt?" she asks, while turning over Aqua's hands in her own. She inspects them thoroughly yet they feel too different. The texture is a little off but not as much as she thought they'd be. It's… strange. They simply feel a bit leathery at first touch.

"Not anymore. I lost use of them for so long after the spell set in. It's my senses that have suffered more. They're not as strong now…"

Placing a smile onto her face, Kairi stands. "Well that's enough of the doom and gloom. _I_ have some good news."

She strips off the light brown housecoat to show the simple gown beneath it. The white garment has slender straps and a low dip in the back before stretching to end at her mid-thighs. However, it's enough for Aqua to be able to see the many scars that pepper her once flawless skin.

Guilt washes over her and she lowers her gaze. "I'm so proud of you, Kairi," she murmurs softly.

Kairi turns back to her with misty eyes. She surges forward and wraps Aqua in a tight hug. "And I'm proud of you, too! You were so brave that day… I just wish you didn't have to do that," Kairi says while pulling back. "But that's behind us. I've met a vampyre — a half faerie one — and he told me he was the one that turned Xehanort."

This information has Aqua immediately bristling and pushing Kairi to sit down once more. "What?" She takes a steady breath. "What do you mean?"

"He's not as old looking as you'd think." Kairi stands once more, returning to what she had been going after. She grabs for a tattered book with loose leafs of paper peaking out. While she talks she begins to flip through it. "His name is Eraqus and he's trying to get to Xehanort, to kill him. He knows all about what he's planning and it's not good."

Aqua peaks over, remembering that name very well. "And you believe him?"

"I actually met him after I got separated from you. He helped me get here and everyone here has vouched for him. Without him, I don't think the faerie would have made it to the south to find refuge."

"Then why hasn't he acted on anything? So many have died. They even killed Marluxia in cold blood."

"Mar…Marluxia?" she asks slowly. At Aqua's nod she seems to sink in her seat a little, fingers twitching before stalling. "So that's why…" she starts then stops, trying to calm her racing heart. "He was working with us and when we lost contact it… We knew something happened. His last letter told us he was on borrowed time already."

Aqua reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I… I don't think I helped any. I was too focused on protecting him."

She knows Aqua isn't talking about Marluxia. Her tone unconsciously softens at the mention of this person. No matter how serious things may seem, Kairi is intrigued. Aqua doesn't simply just put people ahead without reason. A million different images of who this special person could be rush through her mind.

Relaxing back on the couch, Kairi grins wide, "I'll tell you all about Eraqus tomorrow when we go to introduce you to everyone. For now, tell me _all_ about what's happened. Especially who this guy is."

Crimson streaks across Aqua's face. She brings her hands up defensively. "N-No it's nothing like that!" Aqua wrings her hands and looks down at them as she does. She doesn't know _what_ anything is between them anymore. As far as she knows Vanitas believes her dead. There's no telling what's happened to him since.

Kairi leans over, bracing up against Aqua with her head on the older woman's shoulder. "It's alright. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

She doesn't need to respond verbally. Her hand reaching over and taking Aqua's is all she needs. Their fingers twine together. Just for a moment they soak in each other's presence that they haven't felt for _ages_. A small bout of peace is all Aqua needs to lift her soul once more, give her what is necessary to continue onward in hopes of reuniting with Vanitas.

Aqua squeezes Kairi's hand.

The fear that nestles in her stomach is unparalleled. But perhaps with her sister by her side she can make it.

_ Maybe__…_

**\- - Midgar - -**

Around the same time that Aqua arrives at the entrance to the Forgotten Woods a promising young soldier is on his way home. The heart of Midgar is a masterpiece of ever progressing modernization. The people may not be caught up to the vampyre but it's enough to keep them well ahead of their fellow humans over in Land of Departure.

Of course it's all been done in the name of peace. At least that's the propaganda which spills down from the very top. As one of the Warriors of Midgar, the most promising of all soldiers, Zack Fair is aware of the discontent wafting through the citizens. Not to mention all of the upper echelon fussing about. There's far too many whispers of rebellion and destruction, to follow in the vampyre footsteps, for his liking.

Zack isn't sure he can do anything to stop the tide of hate.

Tired, and a little disheartened, he continues on his way home through the quiet streets. Night gives nothing save for trouble. Thankfully he lives closer into the main sector. Even so Zack keeps one hand on the sword sheathed at his waist. It's a good thing he does, too.

The sound of a scuffle piques his interest as he moves. Stealthy footsteps, even in thick battle-worn boots, guide him over to where the noises are coming from. At first he doesn't think it's much of anything. Standing just to the side of the entrance to the next street are three men surrounding another.

A hero doesn't simply turn a blind eye, however.

The shorter of the three men stomps closer to the one they have surrounded. "I said show me your eyes," he demands.

What surprises Zack is that this threatened man doesn't act like he is. He doesn't flinch nor stumble. Instead he keeps his eyes closed and hands clasped in front of himself. The lack of a response ignites anger in the shortest man. "Dammit, do what I say you demon!"

At that Zack slips around the corner; shoulders back, head high and confidence radiating off every step. "What's going on?" he asks.

The three men look toward him with the shortest pushing past his cornered prey to meet toe to toe with Zack as he stops before them. The fury in the bright green eyes strikes Zack. He's not scared or seemingly intoxicated — simply determined.

"This _thing_," he says with a dramatic sway of his arm back toward the other, "He's a vampyre!"

Zack lifts a brow at this. Vampyre in this sector of the city? Absolutely unheard of. "Is that so?" he mutters. He pays the three middle-aged men, who must be on their way home from work, no mind. Zack goes straight for the one dubbed as a monster. "And you, does this claim hold water?"

Up close, he can finally get a good look at this young man. He's of average height with unkempt wavy black hair that's pulled back into a tight ponytail. His attire isn't anything special either. Atop all the other clothing he dons a sleeveless white coat clipped three times at rib level. The layers beneath are thinner than the mildly thick coat; gray, turtleneck top; high-rise beige pants; and daggers strapped to the left side of the waistband.

Upon Zack noticing the weapons, he's quick to perceive the slightly loose pant legs over dirt encrusted boots. They surely allow for easy movement. Most of all is the fact that those eyes never open even though he looks up at Zack. He gives a sigh as if to say how tired he is of this already.

"I'm simply trying to get home. It's bad enough I'm blind and yet they keep hounding me," the man states.

One of the men behind him is furious with this and yells out, "We saw his damn eyes and they were red!"

Zack clicks his tongue. The turn this is taking isn't quite what he's up to. He's off duty and he's _tired_. There's no way he wants to have to walk all the way back to the holding cells much less have to fight a vampyre if it comes down to it. Zack lifts a gloved hand and brushes it through his short, raven-colored hair. The bangs that hang to the sides of his bright azure eyes fall back into place as he turns to the people.

"I'll take care of this, thank you."

The three men share a look. They're underwhelmed and not satisfied at all with this outcome. Seeing this, Zack gives a smile and places both hands on his hips.

"That'd be your cue to leave."

It helps that he reaches one hand down to land on his sword. The message gets across even to these three lackluster men. They turn tail with only the leader giving a glare before vanishing around the corner. The second they're gone Zack sighs, head drooping slightly.

"I must be pretty unlucky to stumble across," he starts to say as he turns around. That is until he notices the 'vampyre' beginning to walk away in the other direction. "H-Hey, come on! I did you a solid," he says. Zack trots up after him, "You could at least say thank you."

The man, seeming no older than Zack, gives a soft nod but keeps striding forward. "I apologize, I'm in a hurry but thank you for your help."

Zack sucks the groan back in, refusing to let it out. He picks up the speed to be able to get in front of this man and force him to a stop. "I didn't say I was done," he starts. The dark haired warrior takes a deep breath, "Do you mind if we come over here for a second?"

He asks but it doesn't make any difference in the matter. Before the man can so much as open his mouth, Zack is tugging him toward an alley. They don't go very far. Just enough to get away from prying eyes or ears. Especially since Zack can tell he has to make the first move. There's no way he'll get this man back to his house without explaining.

"A little pushy aren't you?" he asks with a minuscule smile touching his lips.

Zack lets out a hearty laugh, "Like you would've come otherwise." A breath escapes him. He's exhausted and unable to help reaching up and tugging at the zipper on his high-collared shirt. Why Midgar has to be so hot this time of year astounds him. Stopping at his chest, Zack gives the man a nod. "What's a vampyre doing here anyway?"

Officially found out, he eyes Zack. "My name is Eraqus. I'm but a-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I've been trained to spot anything that isn't human." Zack cuts him off as he steps closer to him. "Look… You can either let me escort you to the border safely or tell me why you're here."

"Not many soldiers would make a barter with a bloodsucker."

"I'm not any soldier. I'm a human and I help whoever I can, no matter what they are."

"Is that so?" pries Eraqus.

He wants to know more. The temptation to bite this healthy male is enough as it is. It would also be beneficial seeing as he'd gain the tiniest shreds of memory through the bite if he drinks enough. Eraqus is just _so_ thirsty and it's just _one_ man in his way. It would take so very little to dispose of him.

Eraqus weighs the options but he can't think clearly to begin with. It's been far too long since he's had anything of substance. The step he takes forward is a sign. The only one he dares to give Zack. If the former notices and runs he'll be spared, so Eraqus decides.

Yet Zack does nothing. He's still waiting for Eraqus to make the first move. He's had countless hours of training against vampyre. Zack can easily parry any sort of attack this one wishes to try but even so he lets his hand fall onto the handle of his sword.

"You should be more careful with who you think you can trust. I _am_ just a revolting creature, right?"

The disgust in Eraqus's voice in reference to what he is strikes Zack as odd. Every vampyre he's ever come into contact with has held pride to the point where they deem they're better than all others. Eraqus, however, has only disdain.

Eraqus tries to prove how horrible vampyres are by jutting out a hand and curling into the front of Zack's top.

It's a dangerous move. Not for Zack, though. The sound and smell of the blood pumping through Zack's veins is nearly enough to break the last line of defense in Eraqus's mind. He's slipping and he knows it. All he can think about is scaring this human man as best he can — anything to force some space between them.

Yet Zack doesn't even flinch when Eraqus bares his fangs. Instead he tries his best to keep himself from falling as one boot catches against the other. The vampyre before him only appears strong. He tips over like a leaf in the wind the second Zack's momentum crashes into him. Eraqus intends to slip away and use this as a chance to escape.

However, Zack grabs Eraqus's wrist. He holds Eraqus steady while gathering his own balance. "If you'd just tell me why you're here I could go home," he huffs out.

Eraqus blinks a few times. Long lashes dust down and obscure the bright red eyes each time. This small moment gives Zack what he needs to notice that he seems more to be more than just a vampyre. There's something… odd about him. The legends and myths he's heard as a child fill his mind. Not to mention the handful of actual faeries he's met have all been the same.

Deceitfully beautiful and cunning — never to be trusted.

"Blood."

The plain to-the-point answer isn't what Zack expects. His commander has always told him that other creatures will are just like them, if not worse, and will say whatever they must to escape. To have the honesty thrust upon him so easily is… new.

"That's all?"

Eraqus yanks away from Zack and straightens out his cloak. "I need only a small amount then I'll be on my way. I've been here too long as it is."

The slip of tongue doesn't go unnoticed. Zack simply chooses not to advance on it just yet. He gives a wave of his hand, "I can take you there or you can come with me and I'll get you some."

He can't believe his ears; either this human before him is stupid or too trusting for his own good. "I assume you want something in return?" he inquires.

Zack shrugs and turns on his heel, intending to leave the alley opposite the way they came in. "What could a vampyre tell me that I don't already know?"

Eraqus _easily_ falls into the trap. Later on he'll blame it on the lack of blood or that he hasn't slept in _weeks_. Even so, his tongue forms the words before he realizes it. "That there's plots to take out your ruler and if I don't get enough blood I won't be able to investigate."

The warrior stops dead in his tracks; blood cold, hands growing clammy, and anger boiling through him.

Spinning around, Zack glares at him, "Don't joke about that."

"I'm not."

Zack takes a moment to stare into those eyes. Being able to read people is a must. Except it's a little harder to gain anything from such a shielded gaze. Zack clicks his tongue. "Dammit… You'd better have more than just that."

"Of course."

"Fine, come on," he says.

Eraqus hurries to come up beside him, following Zack to wherever he's being taken to. He'll be able to escape should it be a trap yet he doubts it will be. After all, the look Zack gave him says a lot about him. A faithful warrior to his king — it'll surely get him killed.

It's only a few minutes of darkness speckled with street lamps before they stop before a small house. It's tucked at the end of a street that's far from any of the aforementioned light. Eraqus can't help realizing they're in a quaint little neighborhood and nowhere near a hospital. It doesn't take a genius to know what's going on in that tiny human brain.

Zack says not a word as he opens the door and ushers Eraqus inside. There's so many thoughts rushing through his head while watching Eraqus move. He has the grace of a dancer and the confidence of movement like an assassin. It has Zack wondering just where Eraqus came from — from before he was even a vampyre.

He turns toward Zack as the latter flips on a lamp, making his eyes seemingly glow all the more in the rest of the dark space. "Your home?"

The door shuts. Zack strides right up to Eraqus and extends a hand. "Shake on it. You get blood, I get info."

Zack will do whatever it takes to keep the King and his son safe. Especially after the Queen was just viciously murdered. No, he won't let them share the same fate. He'll find who these people are that are seeking to destroy the system and he'll squash them first.

Eraqus nods and takes Zack's hand, giving it a solid shake. "Deal."

Neither is sure about this much less why they do it. Perhaps it's simply the fact that Zack bothered to run those men off instead of engage in battle. Regardless, the second their hands slip apart is when Zack claps his together. A grin crosses his countenance while beginning to move further into the small abode.

It's not much of a house. There's a single common room that's attached to an open kitchen of sorts. Only two doors exist aside from the entrance and they lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. Small for one, no. But for Eraqus who has lived in much nicer places than this he takes his time looking about.

Meanwhile, Zack moves over to the couch. He begins undoing the various belts around his hips that hold his sheath and sword as well as any pouches. Not to mention the thicker belt through his belt loops that have suspenders attached to them. Chucking those to the side of the table in front of him, Zack sighs.

"So, I guess this is the easiest way. Where do you prefer I cut?" he asks softly while pulling out a small dagger.

Eraqus hadn't thought this far ahead. Never thought he'd be in a position where someone would _willingly_ give him their blood. If anything it's embarrassing. He reaches up, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I guess… your palm would be fine," Eraqus slowly states. Stepping forward, he stands next to where Zack sits. "Are you sure about this?"

Zack gives a wave of his hand as he strips off his gloves. Those land with a '_flomp_' onto the table as well. "We already made a deal," he says simply. "Besides…" he lifts his head, brilliant sapphire eyes clashing with confused crimson. "This is my way to say I trust you."

"We just met."

"And we're already such good friends!"

Eraqus can't help but let out a chuckle. It's so _absurd_ after all. There's no way they can be friends. They're hardly business partners at this rate. Just two men with separate goals trying to get what they need.

"You're really a strange guy."

Zack presses the dagger to his palm, quickly dragging it across the skin before he changes his own mind on the matter. He doesn't wince. Only closes one eye at the sudden, yet brief, sting. "Coming from the vampyre walking around the city in broad… night. You know what I mean," he rambles off at the end while holding up his hand.

A minimal bout of hesitation is all that Eraqus can muster. He doesn't want to seem desperate or feral. However, it all changes when he smells the blood. The iron tang hits his senses so hard his knees weaken. Fresh young blood isn't easy to come by. But this?

Eraqus grabs onto Zack's wrist with one hand and his fingers the other. Titling it slightly, hoping that doing so makes Zack unable to see what he does, he drags his tongue over the cut. The touch of the liquid on his tongue is _electrifying_. The sensation that rushes through his body has him quickly catching what dares to drip before pressing his lips flush against the cut.

Despite Eraqus attempts to keep his face out of view, Zack can see plenty. Although he does try to avert his gaze. The feeling of Eraqus's mouth on his hand is more than he can handle. It's the most intimate act he's ever done with anyone. He tells himself it's for the greater good, to keep a young boy safe from anymore death as well as the rest of these citizens.

"Are you… uh… done yet?"

Having to stop is almost painful. Even so he does just that. Pulling away, Eraqus wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. While he composes himself Zack reaches for one of the pouches on the discarded belts and pulls out a cloth. He wraps it around his hand and secures it to staunch the flow.

"Sorry if I took too much. But thank you," he says while sitting down beside Zack. "As for your information. I-"

Zack immediately cuts him off. "Actually I think this can wait till morning."

He doesn't want to admit that he feels strange nor that the cut doesn't even _hurt_ in the slightest. In fact Zack has a general fuzzy feeling that settles throughout his body. It contradicts all of the horror stories he's been told — that a vampyre that drinks or bites from someone hurts like hell.

Worried, Eraqus stands quickly and hurries after Zack. "Do you feel alright?" asks the vampyre, concerned laced through each word.

"I… think so."

Eraqus thought this may happen. He was simply hoping he didn't take enough for the toxins to seep inside the cut and affect Zack. Nonetheless, he places a hand on Zack's arm. "The morning it is. I'll sleep out here."

Zack gives him a look. "Vampyres need sleep?"

"Vampyre are just monstrous humans," Eraqus replies with a laugh.

Laughing as well, Zack tries to get past the endorphins that have flooded his brain. He can only let Eraqus walk him to his room as if he's having an out of body experience. The only difference is that the second his body hits the bed, Zack is out like a light despite the feeling. It's a good thing he was exhausted.

Alone with more opportunity than he's had in awhile, Eraqus lets out a sigh. Looking down at Zack makes him realize just how tired he is as well. He's been walking for so long, searching for even longer. He takes a few steps back and leans against the wall — one that's just as bare as all the others in this house.

"You're such a fool… But I guess so am I."

Eraqus drags a hand over his face then fusses with retying his hair up. From the sliver of light coming from the slightly parted curtain, Eraqus can see the moon. A full moon with bright rays that dare to rival the sun.

"Stuck at a dead end again," he continues to mutter. Memories waft through him as he briefly closes his eyes and slides down the wall. He can remember it all like it was yesterday; all those days he spent with his best friend, with the woman he loved, and the regretful decisions he now has to live with.

**-0-0-0-**

The barest rays of sun touch Eraqus's face, successfully disturbing his sleep. A small groan breaks past his lips as he slowly blinks his eyes open. He's surprised that he even fell asleep but even more so that Zack didn't wake him.

Eraqus sits up and the weight of a blanket slides off his shoulders and lands on his lap. "What…?" he asks out loud. The pillow, something that had apparently been slid beneath his head, strikes him.

To find a human that helps him is baffling enough. But one that bothers with covering him up and giving him a pillow? Eraqus is beyond dumbfounded. It's simply been so long that any human has received him kindly. For a moment he simply leans against the wall with a long, deep sigh.

"I shouldn't be too surprised… He doesn't seem normal."

"You say it like being normal is the best thing in the world," comes a reply and a hearty chuckle.

Eraqus glances to his right and smiles, "You're right, it's not. I take it work wasn't too hard today?"

Zack strides over and collapses onto the edge of the bed. Flopping backward, he plops his arms down like spread wings. "Babysitting today. Cloud can be a handful sometimes… Always sneaking out, he should know better," Zack rambles off. For a second he even forgets that the man in his house is a vampyre that he surely shouldn't trust.

"Did you really sleep all day?"

"I hadn't slept in two weeks before I got here."

"Oh, that explains it." Zack rolls over onto his stomach, "So, do you need breakfast, lunch or dinner?"

Eraqus shakes his head, "No. I'll keep my end of the deal." He begins folding up the blanket while he speaks. "I heard that there's vampyres slipping into the innermost sectors of Midgar. They have the sigil of Hollow Bastion, however, and seem to have been meeting with officials. My sources confess that the rumors of murdering the royal family are true."

Zack gives a hum, suddenly looking very solemn and serious. All today he did what he could to find any clues to Eraqus's claims. He even asked the young prince if he had seen or heard anything strange as of late. To little avail yet he did mention that Sephiroth had been more frequent in the castle as of late — even more than normal.

"What does this mean for you?"

Thinking for a second, Eraqus gingerly places the now folded blanket on the pillow. There's no helping it he fears. Absentmindedly he begins to wring his hands. "I wasn't entirely truthful. I won't be leaving any time soon. Not until I can make sure a specific vampyre isn't behind this," admits Eraqus.

Zack sits up. "Then you can stay here. I'll help you in any way I can."

"And all you ask for is my help as well?"

"No. I only need information. Whatever you find out, I want to know."

Eraqus gives a hum as he thinks it over. It's certainly better than anything he had planned. Especially considering he can always omit details should he think Zack will react badly. It certainly seems like the perfect opportunity.

"You have my word."

This makes Zack beam from ear to ear. "Great! Wait… we're going to need to find a better way for you to get blood then."

"I have a friend who I can find to help with that," he stops Zack from interrupting, "It's from a consenting source."

Zack sits up. "I guess that's fine. But if anyone asks, you're a friend and you're blind." There's a playful gleam in his eye. "Unless you'd rather go under a different relationship."

Eraqus can't help smiling in return. "I'll think about it."

**Year XXIII**

Living with a vampyre isn't what Zack would call easy. Just over a year he's managed not to murder him. A few arguments, sure, but nothing that they can't easily resolve. Although he does wish Eraqus wouldn't be so sly about things sometimes. Especially when it concerns what he finds out.

Zack isn't stupid, he can read the vampyre far better than is liked. He doesn't want to tell him just how bad things are or the bleak chance that there's nothing either can do. Then again, it's more than likely it's because Eraqus knows Zack will still try regardless. And he'd be right too.

A huff is all he lets out as he gets to the door which happens to have been left unlocked. He doesn't ask for much, just to keep it so no one can get in. The last thing he needs is for Eraqus to end up killing someone. Then his ass is on the line as well because he's harboring a vampyre. There's no way he can protect Prince Cloud if that happens.

The door swings open as he steps over the threshold. "Eraqus, how many times do I have to…"

The words die on his tongue. He can't reprimand him over the lock. Not when his eyes fall onto the sixteen year old sitting on the floor across from Eraqus. His gaze is trained on the man that has become known as the old friend he knew long ago. But to this boy? This boy knows more than he should.

Eraqus twirls his fingers and spins forth a chain of golden light. It begins to twirl in circles, faster and faster the longer it does. Until suddenly it curls in on itself, seemingly shrinking, and bursting into light particles.

"See? Easy peasy."

"For a faerie."

"Well, if it's your affinity then it is. I'm sure you've got plenty of things your good at while I only have _one_ talent," Eraqus says as he laughs softly.

"Hey kids, aren't you too old for magic tricks?"

They both turn to look at Zack as he strips off his gear for the day. The dark haired warrior is the sole focus of the young man's gaze. Pale blue eyes lock onto him and don't dare leave. The happiness in them at seeing him is unrivaled. Of course there's not much of an expression to occupy it.

Zack knows better. The poor orphaned boy has been tailing around behind him for years after he decided to look over him from time to time. Not that he minds. In fact, he's been planning to offer to let the boy move in and out of the housing for orphans. It can't be a great place to live. At least here he'd have freedom.

"Staring is rude, Squall."

The teenager instantly goes beet red and cuts his eyes to the side. He mumbles something Zack catches along the lines that he wasn't staring. Little moments like this make his chest swell. It feels normal outside of his world of death, war and lies.

Shaking his head, Zack strides over to two of them. "You really shouldn't do any of that. What if someone saw?"

Eraqus dodges the issue with ease. "We made dinner, something we thought you'd like."

"I'm going to bed. Mission tomorrow and I can't afford to be tired."

Squall opens his mouth, preparing to interject, but decides against saying anything. Instead he stands and gives Zack a glance. "I have to go, curfew," he states simply.

It's this that makes Zack hesitate. "I'll walk you back."

"I can make it."

"I'll walk you back."

Eraqus rises too. Although it's only so he can take a seat on the couch. "You should let him, it's getting dangerous out lately."

Squall can't quite argue with that. Not when he's almost gotten himself in a pinch a few times just in the last week. It's not safe even with the skills that Zack has been teaching him. Defending yourself, sure. Trying to make it home without someone sneaking up behind you is near impossible now.

Back to his gear, Zack scoops up his sword. He opens the door. It doesn't give Squall much of a choice other than to slip his meager jacket back onto his shoulders and follow along. He hurries with Zack right behind him. Of course the soldier is right, it's not a big deal. The walk won't take but a few minutes.

Alone is different though. Being one on one with Zack is something that has Squall nervous. Naturally, Zack notices right away. Not that he lets on. The clack of Zack's boots on the stone laid road fills the silent night air between them.

"We'll have to put off your training for a few days. Not sure how long the mission will take."

"Mm."

"And try not to listen to Eraqus too much. He means well but he can say some pretty out there things."

They're slowly getting closer to where Squall lives and it has Zack hesitating. He has so much to say, so much to do, but he doesn't have enough time. There's a sinking feeling in his gut. Something he usually trusts. Almost there, Zack claps a hand onto Squall's shoulder. They both come to a sudden stop.

"I wanted to, uh, you see…" Zack takes a deep breath before continuing. He reaches into his pocket and pulls forth a small key. "In case you need somewhere to go. You're welcome any time."

Squall can only watch as the key is dropped into his hands. He's confused. Always has been with how kind Zack can be even when he doesn't have to. Not many soldiers that work for the crown are. Most simply look down on him because he has no one.

"Why?" he asks plainly.

Zack rubs at the back of his neck, "Well…" He mulls over how to say it without ending up rambling to the poor teen. "I never had to worry about the things you do as a kid. Your Dad was a good man and I know he wanted more for you."

Lowering his head, Squall stares at his feet. The thought of his father has sorrow welling up in his throat. All he can do is try and swallow past it. It helps that Zack holds something else in front of him. The beautiful pendant of a lion's head with a cross beneath it dangles from a chain of the highest quality he has ever seen.

He can only look up at Zack, at the man that kept his world from crashing down on him when his Dad was killed. If anything he wants to know why. Yet he keeps the words tucked in the depths of his being. Squall reaches out for the necklace.

"I'm… sorry. All those years ago I let you down," begins Zack. He's never been able to get out of Squall what the investigation team asked him about what happened or what they did to him. All he knows is he let the boy down. He should have tried harder. "I was able to find this. I know it's not much. Just something your Dad had on him at the time."

Watery eyes snap up to gaze at Zack. It seems as though he's trying to say something but it won't come out — can't come out. Zack spares him any words by rustling his hair.

"Just don't lose it, okay?" He makes sure to keep an eye out from the corners of his vision just in case. "I'll be back soon and then we can get you on the track to whatever you wanna do, alright?"

Squall nods and swallows hard. Zack turns with a wave only for Squall to stop him.

"Be safe."

"I will," Zack replies with a smile.

Hurrying back, Zack makes it back in record time. The second he bursts through the front door he's greeted with Eraqus scribbling away in a notebook. Eraqus doesn't even tear his eyes away. "You seem uneasy. Anxious, nervous, fearful-"

"How do you do that?" he asks with exasperation.

Eraqus smiles and sits back, the pencil twirling between his fingers. "When you've been alive as long as I have you learn some things," he replies.

"Smart ass." Zack begins chucking his boots off. "I finally found his Dad's belongings. Or, well, the guy that had them. Wasn't easy getting the only valuable thing back."

"Oh? Mr. Hero, do tell."

Zack chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just say he shouldn't have stuck his nose into someone else's things." He strides over and plops onto the couch next to Eraqus. "The soldier under Sephiroth is one of the men in contact with that vampyre. You were right."

"Unfortunately…"

"He's going to be with us during the mission tomorrow. I should be back in a few days. There's been sightings of some roaming dual horn that are getting too close to the outside of sector twelve."

"And you're planning to confront him?"

Zack waves his hands in defense. "No! That'd be stupid. I'm just going to… well… keep an eye on him. Out in the field is the perfect time to do something. I overheard him talking to someone about Sephiroth."

"Like?"

"It was really hard to hear and I didn't get all of it, but something along the lines of taking him out."

"Ah… during a mission like that would be easy. Dual horns aren't creatures to turn your back to."

"Right! So I'll just stick with him the whole time," Zack says while stretching. "I'll be leaving early, so around the time you're heading to bed." He stands up and begins toward his room. "If you need anything leave me a note and I'll get it before I go."

"Thanks," replies Eraqus.

He waits for the bedroom door to shut before letting out a sigh. Despite everything they've done for each other over time he can't bring himself to shoot off an accusation. Telling Zack that Sephiroth could be the one he should be looking for might anger the human. He's already warned Zack once to steer clear of the silver haired warrior.

Zack simply believes Sephiroth could do no wrong. Which is fine, Eraqus already has his own plans. He reaches between the pages of his notebook and pulls forth the letter he received. He hates to have to leave, but from the news he's gotten. It's time.

**-0-0-0-**

Unfortunately, the mission takes place during the morning. Although Eraqus counts his blessings on the fact that he heard inklings of this mission from Zack and his sources well before the day. He was able to stock up on quite a bit of blood. It wasn't the highest quality but it's enough for him to be able to keep up to some degree.

He sticks to the shadows and dons a dark brown cloak with the hood pulled up. Even so, he has to fall behind around noon until the beginnings of a storm are blown in. The sun is far too hot today and it has his skin burning. The cover of clothes does little until finally the rain begins to fall.

It starts as a drizzle accompanied by thunder booming throughout the sparse land. The barren land and rocky terrain steadily fades to flowers spotted through the area with small tufts of grass. The line of trees can be seen in the distance the closer Eraqus gets.

The scent of blood strikes him hard. _So_ _much blood_.

He skirts around the last few large boulders in the way of the scraggly path and stumbles upon the first of several dead bodies. Eraqus doesn't have to stop to know that they're fresh. The blood is slick on the grass and splattering against the remaining stone that's around.

Worry sinks into him like a stone. He doesn't know what to expect when he goes beyond the tree line. The blood gets thinner here. There's not as many splotches, more of a trail. One that he follows toward the sounds of a sword slashing through the air. Shouts contrast with the calm replies.

"You could have avoided this. I offered you a place beside me."

"And I told you to shove it!"

Eraqus catches a glint of long silver hair among the stark shadows of the trees. Slashes into the bark alerts Eraqus to making sure he has his magic brimming at his fingertips. The sudden shout of pain is what snaps his attention into the right direction. The sight he comes up to is certainly not what he hoped for, but it _is_ what he expected.

Sephiroth towers over Zack with his long katana ready to cleave down at the man. Eraqus waves his hand and then flicks his wrist toward the sword raised over Sephiroth's head. "Stop!" he yells out.

The word is enough to make Sephiroth visibly hesitate. The delay is enough time for the golden chains of pure light appear from thin air and wrap tightly around the blade. Eraqus keeps one hand clenched to a fist. It stills the chain, giving enough strength to make sure Sephiroth can't easily pull free. Otherwise he moves to stand beside them in an effort to get a better look at Zack.

The latter happens to be more than just surprised to see Eraqus. He's clutching at his chest where a deep gash has sliced through the sleeveless, but thick, vest as well as the under armor. Blood darkens the already black color. There's various other cuts throughout his clothing each stained with his own blood; legs, arms, and back.

"What… are you… doing here?" he asks between breaths.

Eraqus ignores the question. Instead he keeps his unflinching gaze on Sephiroth. "Leave or I'll make sure you don't make it home in one piece," he warns.

"A blood sucker doesn't have any right," he snaps back in an icy tone and a sharp tug to the magic chain.

"This blood sucker will have you sliced into easily deliverable pieces unless you leave."

Sephiroth glances over at Zack with distaste before finally loosening his grip on the hilt of his weapon. Eraqus notices and does the same, allowing Sephiroth to sheath his blade. The trained warrior knows very well that Eraqus isn't to be trifled with.

He takes a couple steps back, but doesn't turn. "If your hate keeps you alive, Zack, I hope to see you again. Maybe then you can hold your own."

Zack pushes off the tree he's leaning against only to wince and fall back against it. Watching Sephiroth leave, Eraqus waits a moment before letting the magic vanish from where it had been hovering. He immediately kneels down.

The man before him isn't in good shape. For once he wishes he had an affinity in healing. Light magic can only get one so far. After fishing on his belt for a moment he pulls forth a small vial. The pale green liquid inside almost seems to sparkle.

"I need you to drink this, alright?"

Zack's brows furrow together, "No. Go after him… stop… him."

"You're my priority."

"He's go-going to kill the… royal family."

The more he talks the more Eraqus can tell he's straining to stay conscious. Sweat and blood trickles down the side of Zack's face. Not to mention his breathing is growing more shallow the longer time passes. Eraqus pops the cork out of the vial, letting it drop to the bloodied grass at his feet. He tries not to pay attention to the deep gash in the tree above Zack's head while lifting the vial to Zack's lips.

"We'll take care of him as well. You have my word. But first I need you at your best."

Zack allows the liquid to slip between his lips and down his scratchy throat, hoarse from yelling. The weariness settles in faster than he had expected. Darkness begins to clip at the corners of his vision and he fights as hard as he can not to let his mind slip. He wants to stay awake, to convince Eraqus to take him back to Midgar.

But the dark abyss of sleep curls around him too quickly. The last thing he thinks of before it ensnares him is the devastated little soul he's leaving behind. All because of his own foolishness.

_**Year **__**—**_

Water cascades up around each set of boots that slam down against the puddles spotting the road. There's at least a dozen men of varying ages rushing behind the newest recruit to the Warriors of Midgar. As a single unit they converge onto the sight of two guards standing outside a small general store of sorts. One appears out of breath yet together while the other has blood smeared across his clothing.

Zack comes to a stop before them, "You alerted that there was a vampyre attack?"

The one lacking any blood on him gives a shaky, almost hesitant, nod. "Y-Yes sir. We heard a disturbance and entered to see a vampyre attacking the owner of this store," he says shakily. "W-We, well, my partner rushed in first but the vampyre got away. We… we tried to save the man."

He tries not to give away what he's feeling and instead steps around both men. Stopping at the doorway, Zack glances back over his shoulder, "Secure the perimeter and keep these two here until Sephiroth shows up."

Without another word he slips into the store. The door isn't broken, scratched or even tugged off its hinges. Even the contents of the store aren't in much of a disarray. However, that is until he gets toward the counter. A man, no older than his thirties, is slumped onto the ground with one hand reaching out toward the door.

Long dark hair sticks to the floor from where blood puddles around the body. It's gruesome, yet the body isn't as damaged or torn apart as Zack expected. In fact, it doesn't look like a vampyre attacked him at all. There's only a single wound and it's what he suspects to be from a sword. His eyes narrow at the thought that passes through his mind.

"Have you come to a conclusion?"

Zack jumps to his feet and turns around, "S-Sephiroth. I… I don't think this was a vampyre attack. The guard outside seems-"

"This was definitely a vampyre attack. We'll have his remaining family notified and taken care of immediately."

"What?"

"Zack," Sephiroth starts, "We can't have the people thinking in a time of war that those supposed to keep them safe are just as bad. We take care of these matters quietly. Is that understood?"

"I… Yes, sir."

The man turns curtly on his heel. A veil of long, silver colored hair sways behind his all black attire as he leaves. Those icy green eyes finally leave Zack and he feels as though he can breathe. Shoulders slumping, Zack lets out a sigh. Sephiroth is vastly different out in the field than in private — so much more cold and business-like.

Even so, he won't be letting this issue go. No innocent man should have to die and for any reason that Zack can fathom. He gives a tug on his gloves and makes for the door. Halfway there he can hear someone shouting.

"Hey! Kid, stop!"

The worried face of a thirteen year old boy enters view as he tries to push past Zack. The horror that dwells in those eyes shakes Zack's very core. His reaction is immediate. Just before the boy can get around him, he reaches out and grabs him. Zack turns them around and covers the boy's eyes with his hand.

"Shh… calm down. I'll tell you what happened, just come with me."

Fighting back against him, the boy desperately calls out to his father. But Zack holds steady and leads him out the door. No child should see their parent in that state. It's as he does that he furtively looks over to the bloodied guard who is now speaking with Sephiroth. From the corner of his pocket he can see something silver dangling out of it, silver that has blood rubbed across it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Year XXIII**

The coast of the Land of Departure is truly beautiful. At least it is to Zack. However, Eraqus isn't as impressed with the view. He _is_ impressed with Zack's ability to find beauty and goodness in nearly everything he sets his eyes upon. Even in the horrendous storm that's ripping up from the water and pelting the port with torrential rain, Zack smiles.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer."

Zack laughs. "Just means I'm still human."

Eraqus flashes a petite smile and drops the issue. After all, it _had_ been Zack's choice. He'd rather grow old and die than become something else. He can respect that.

Even so, he worries constantly for his human companion. Eraqus is just opening his mouth, hoping to persuade Zack to go back to where they're staying, when a loud crunching sound is heard over the thunder.

Peering over the side of the bluff, Zack's eyes widen. "Eraqus, there's someone down there!" he shouts over the roaring wind, prepared to hurry down there.

"No, stay here."

Eraqus doesn't bat an eye. He jumps down as though it's only a foot. Zack rolls his eyes and proceeds down the way they came. There's no way he can tank a fall like Eraqus. Which is why the vampyre is on the sand before Zack can even begin to meet up with him.

Of course, Zack is right. Among all of the debris from what appears to be a small fishing boat is a body. There's deep cuts littering the man's tall, broad frame. If Eraqus didn't have heightened senses he would assume he's dead. Except he can hear the faint sound of a heartbeat and the shallow breaths that accompany it.

The scene looks far worse than it is. Even so, he begins to push splintered boards and torn canvas away from the body. By the time he frees the man, Zack is finally skidding to a stop. Wet sand clings to his boots as he kneels down. "Are we taking him with us? Doctor, maybe?"

"No. I have a few healing potions left, we'll take him with us." His red eyes gleam with worry as he says this. Concern washes over him as Zack lifts the battered frame into his arms. Eraqus knows he'll have to explain himself, but for now, he needs to get this man healthy.

Zack catches the look. It reminds him of the expressions fathers in the city would give their children; hope, fear, and anxiety. Especially when they're doing or have done something dangerous. It strikes him as off. Yet he doesn't bother with it at the moment.

Since the storm is still sending sheets of rain down onto the port city, a small little civilization compared to all the others, the people are huddled away in their houses. Zack and Eraqus move through the outskirts with ease to the small house Zack has rented.

Eraqus will never know how he convinced the man they were trustworthy of doing so either. Nor will he dare to ask.

Together they're able to get inside, undress the man and wrap him back up in a thick blanket once he's dry. Of course in between all that Eraqus gives him the healing potion. It's tough to make sure he drinks it down but after some hassle it proves effective. A faint greenish white glow emits around his wounds as they begin to heal.

The remainder of the night is uneventful until color begins to peak through a dreary morning sky. The sun's rays slowly bring about a brighter tomorrow after the storm. Not that Zack is awake yet to see it. Eraqus is the only one that's keeping an eye on their patient. He's just glad he dodged Zack's questions.

At least until he notices the man's eyes fluttering open. A groan breaks free from his chapped lips as he tries to sit up. Eraqus immediately hurries into the only bedroom. "Terra, how are you feeling?"

A large, deeply tanned lifts up and rubs over his face. He takes a moment to think. His body _feels_ fine aside from being a little cold. Terra lets his hand fall away so that bright blue eyes can take in what should have happened to him. He _knows_ he should be dead but there's not a scratch on him.

He curiously looks at Eraqus. "Did you… turn me already?"

Chuckling, Eraqus shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed. "No… no I couldn't have done that yet. You were hurt too bad to try."

"Oh… but… you still will?"

"On our way to the Forgotten Woods, yes, as I promised."

There's a thud as Zack leans against the door frame, "So, when were you gonna tell me you actually had a friend?"

"I-" starts Eraqus before he's abruptly cut off.

"Nah-uh." Zack turns his attention to Terra, "So, what's your name?"

Eraqus lifts a hand as if to silence them both. "His name is Terra. I met him before I left for Midgar." Zack waves his hand for him to continue. "He's going to help us. We've made an agreement; I'll protect this land if he goes to Hollow Bastion," he blandly states.

Zack raises an eyebrow. "That's it? You do know that place is a den of monsters, right?"

Terra nods, suddenly wide awake at the presence of another. "Yeah. But if I don't I can't keep my friends and family safe. Servants overhear more than you'd think."

Silence settles in the air between them; uncomfortable, tangible, and stagnant. No one quite knows what to say. The awkwardness tries to stick. Zack, however, refuses to let it. He marches straight up to Terra's bed and sticks out his hand.

"The name's Zack Fair."

"Uh… hi," Terra slowly responds while shaking Zack's hand.

A rather goofy smile slips onto Zack's countenance. "I won't question the plan. I just owe Eraqus my life — simple as that. But… if we're leaving soon then you might want to get him some clothes."

Dark red stains Terra's cheeks as he realizes he's, indeed, naked beneath the covers wrapped loosely around him. Eraqus gives a small shake of his head. "Are you going to tease him the entire trip?"

Zack visibly thinks on it a minute. He turns and clasps his hands behind his head. "I might. I mean I have to have some fun. Traveling with two vampyres? I gotta make up for not being able to keep up."

He leaves the room and Terra staring after him. Short brunet hair sways against his cheeks as he turns back to Eraqus. "You've been busy?" he asks.

"Ran into a speed bump. But I found out quite a lot of information from him and he knows his way around a sword."

"Are you going to turn me before we leave?"

"So impatient…" Eraqus slowly stands, straightening his cloak as he does, "I won't fail you. For now simply dress, eat and recover until it's time."

"Master, wait!" Terra calls out as Eraqus walks toward the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Xehanort will really unleash a full assault against us?"

Eraqus gives him a sad smile. "Who knows? I don't get why anyone would initiate a war. That doesn't mean he's not doing other things that aren't right. He must be stopped."

Left alone, Terra stares at the door that closes behind Eraqus. Privacy is hardly a concern. In fact, it's almost a death sentence with the way his thoughts flutter around inside of his mind. There's a fear he's wrestling with. He knows he can do this yet he doesn't truly want to.

It'd be so much easier if the threat of bloodshed wasn't there. He flops backward onto the bed and covers his face with his hands.

"Dammit… I didn't get to tell Ven how long I'd be gone."

Terra is left to his own devices for just a little while. He speaks with Eraqus plenty until finally the vampyre slips out at the beginning of the night. Left alone, Terra tries his best not to wake the human on the worn and torn couch. He's napped some throughout the day but Zack needs the most sleep. He won't be turning into a vampyre unlike Terra.

He tries to take it in and observe Zack for some part. Eraqus told him what happened with Zack yet that they've come to trust one another to a great degree. Which is confusing to what Eraqus told him when they first met — that he trusts almost no one. Eraqus mentioned he only makes promises, small deals with people, and not friends.

Despite that, Zack is one.

A groan slips out of the man as he rolls over. Terra isn't sure how he does it without falling right off the edge of the couch. Although it does cause him to wake up. "What time is it," he asks aloud.

"Uh…" Terra is instantly confused. He doesn't know many other humans that are so keen at being able to tell others are nearby. "Just got dark. Eraqus left to make sure our exit path is still safe," he answers.

Zack grudgingly sits up, "Peachy. Guess the fun starts now." He stands up and stretches his arms high over his head. A few cracks later, he turns to Terra. "So, since we have a minute…" he starts while sitting back down. His feet lift up and thud against the table.

Terra cautiously moves over. "Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to do this with Eraqus? I mean… saying you'll be a vampyre just so you can sneak into that place seems a little…"

"Stupid. I know."

"There's no going back."

He lets out a long breath from his nose as he walks over to the couch. Plopping down beside Zack, he keeps his head bowed. "Eraqus told me about what this Xehanort is doing. So many people will die if he has his way and my friend is the catalyst. I won't let anyone hurt him," explains Terra.

Zack smiles over at him. "That's very heroic."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, how did you even meet him?"

Terra gives a hum of thought. "He approached me after I got done cleaning my fishing gear one night. Apparently he heard about me. I've been training to become a guard for the royal family."

"Your friend?"

"Mhm-hm. He's not very healthy as it is so it's hard for me to get in to see him now."

A soft apology slips from Zack's lips just as the front door open. Eraqus enters while quickly shutting the door behind him. His eyes immediately meet Terra's. "Change of plan," he says. "Your destroyed boat was found and you're believed dead."

Terra's fingers clench into fists, jaw tightens and regret washes over him. Nothing changes his mind on what he's decided to do. However, the fact that Ven is going to think he's dead? It easily crushes him.

Zack reaches over, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just drop the kid a letter on our way out."

"I don't know about that."

"Why not?" Zack asks as he shoots a stern glare over at Eraqus.

"It could raise suspicions-"

Zack cuts him off instantly, "Seriously?" He glances over at Terra. "If you told him not to say anything, he'd listen right?"

Terra nods.

"See? All good." Zack gestures over to Terra with a flourish of his hand. "While you two are making it out of the city I'll get a friend of mine to deliver whatever letter you want to write. Just make sure you seal it."

Eraqus, knowing he's going to lose this fight against his stubborn companion, moves to the bedroom. "Fine. We'll only wait so long. Don't be late after meeting with this friend of yours. Now get ready to go."

**-0-0-0-**

The journey wasn't easy. Especially not when Eraqus stops them only a couple days in so that he can turn Terra. Eraqus says it's because he needs all the time he can muster to train Terra. He wants Terra to be ready.

Throughout it all Zack was a spectator. Sometimes he participated while other times he had to sit out, keeping watch. He'll admit being on a vampyre sleeping schedule isn't easy and finds some days harder to get through than others. The lack of sun is deadly.

It certainly doesn't help that once they made it to the Forgotten Woods almost all of the natural light is covered by the canopy of the trees. The strange thing about the forest is that many of the plants give off light. Most things shine with a beautiful fluorescence; blues, purples, pinks, or greens.

The largest plant life that exudes these glows are some medium sized bushes. The green-yellow shimmer that's emitted off of them guided them along. Zack was unsure and uneasy about it. Even so, he trusted that Eraqus knew the way — to follow the yellow forsythia bushes. They did indeed light their way.

Being in the forest city with decent housing provided is more than any of them can ask for. Once they got cleaned up and managed to retrieve some food, the trio begin to leave. A young faerie escorts them to where the leaders live.

It's a building much larger than any of the others. Chimes dangle from the lower branches of the tree that's surrounding it. The home almost looks as though it was built _around_ the trees. A large amount of shimmering red roses decorate the sides of the doors. The vines of roses climb all along the sides of the house as well, giving it a soft ruby colored glow.

Zack shoves his hands into his pockets. "Not really feeling the colored lights here."

"Most humans don't. I'll make sure you're given some crystals for where you're staying instead."

The voice comes from the side and immediately draws their attention. Standing there is a young man with only one blue eye visible. The other is covered by a long, layered fringe that dips just past his chin. The remainder of his periwinkle colored hair is cut very short around his ears and nape.

Eraqus nods toward him. "It's nice to see you again, Ienzo."

"Did you have a safe trip?" he asks while striding over. The other faerie is waved away as he opens the front door.

"Yes. And I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

Ienzo lets the door swing open wide. "It's the least I can do. I have no hopes of personally stopping Xehanort, so instead I'll help as much as I can." He ushers them in with a rather bland expression. That is until Eraqus passes by him to which Ienzo gives a small smile.

For being where the leaders of the faerie live it's not too extravagant. In fact it's homey. The living room that they're led to isn't packed with items nor too sparse to say they don't use it. The couch and chairs itself are patchwork of hardy branches strapped together with a plush pillow for the seat and back.

It feels… nice.

The three of them take their seats on the couch while Ienzo begins toward the door leading to the remainder of the house. "I'll be right back, let me get him."

Zack can't help himself once Ienzo is gone. "So, what's the leader like?"

Eraqus chuckles softly. "That _was _the leader."

Both men, unaware of the workings of the world and the cultures, share a look. They hadn't expected such a scrawny looking man to have command over the faeries. It's what leads Terra to their next shared question.

"Faeries have affinities right? What can he do?"

"I suppose I can indulge you two." Eraqus leans back against the cushion as he speaks, "Ienzo is a very powerful faerie with the ability of sight. The actual parameters of it are something even I don't know."

"Haha, scaring the kids?"

The laughter rings throughout the room, making both Terra and Zack jump a little. This new voice rounds the couch to take a seat in one of the chairs. The man grins wide as he makes himself comfortable. Bright green eyes mimic the very plants outside. Not to mention his spiky, red mane of hair that's braided in places with jewels and flowers woven into them.

Eraqus smiles over at him. "Just a little. How's the training coming, Lea?"

"Eh, so-so. Ienzo keeps hounding me about it, says I'll end up burning the forest down one of these days," Lea replies with a shrug.

"And you will." The deadpan statement draws all of their attention back to Ienzo as he returns to the room. He sighs and stands beside Lea's chair. "Kairi and Aqua will be here shortly. For now, who are these two?"

It's not that Ienzo isn't aware. He reads all of the letters that Eraqus sends to Kairi; the updates, setbacks and any new information he can gather. But to hear it from his old friend is far better. That and Lea hasn't heard a lick of the last letter yet.

"This is Terra and Zack. I've already turned Terra and have begun his training. We have just under a few weeks to get him to the border and in position. Meanwhile, Zack will remain with me as my backup."

"Aqua has mentioned wishing to travel with you as well." A chime slips through the house. "Ah, one second."

Lea waves his hand, stopping Ienzo in his tracks. He hurries over to let in two women; Kairi and Aqua. While their palettes are vastly different they stick to each other like a matching set. Lea gestures toward a couple of the remaining chairs before returning to his own.

Ienzo nods toward them in turn. "This is Kairi and Aqua. Both are well trained witches willing to help. Although I'm sure you'll all get to know each other quickly before we have to separate again." He pulls forth a scroll and hands it over to Eraqus. "As promised, I've drawn out a layout of the castle with Aqua's help."

Accepting it, Eraqus immediately passes it to Terra. "Is the barrier around the training area prepared yet?"

"Of course." Lea grins wide. "Just don't go too crazy."

Terra notices the way that Lea's fingers twitch against the armrest of the chair. He seems twitchy. It has Terra curious to what he is in this situation. Apparently he's important enough to be speaking with them all about the plan. Yet Ienzo is the one leading these people.

Ienzo gestures toward the door. "Aqua or Kairi can show you the way when you're ready. They've been utilizing it up till now."

In an attempt to step around the front of Lea's chair, his sandal clad foot catches on one of the legs. Lea is quick to reach out with long arms and grab onto Ienzo. He tugs Ienzo onto his lap. Successfully keeping him from falling, Lea acts as though their position isn't strange.

However, Ienzo can't stop the red from tinging over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Even so he holds his composure. "Before you leave please let us know and we'll get plenty of supplies gathered for you all."

Lea grins wide and stands up, finally helping Ienzo to his feet. "With that we gotta go. Meetings and inspections to do." The redhead ignores the glare that's shot at him. Instead he claps his hands onto Ienzo's shoulders, "Among other things. So, if it's important just let Demyx know. He's… around… somewhere. Just ask someone they'll get to us."

Eraqus nods and Kairi sighs. The two faeries hurriedly leave as Kairi stands, hands brushing over her skirt. "I'll get some potions prepared for you all. If there's anything specific you need just let Aqua know before she comes home."

"Ah, Kairi-"

"I heard you took out Xigbar," Eraqus cuts in. He can see the nerves that have Aqua wringing her hands and wants nothing more than to calm her. "That's quite a feat."

Aqua's eyes never leave Kairi until the latter slips out of the house. "I… didn't have a choice."

"Kairi has mentioned you in her letters and Ienzo just let me know that you'd like to travel with me. May I ask why?"

"I don't have any lofty goals. I'll help you where I can but my only priority is getting my friend out of Hollow Bastion safely."

Eraqus suddenly stands as well. "That can be done. Would you mind sparring with me so I can show how a vampyre fights? Terra could use some visuals."

"Of course," she says with a nod.

The thought of having allies warms a part in her that's grown cold. A part that Xion nor Isa could fill. For now though, she doesn't plan to die. She'll help Eraqus and expect nothing in return. All she wants is to get back to Vanitas. She can only imagine he's garnered favor by now. Perhaps they'll let him off his leash and make it easier to snatch him back.

Gathering together, the rest of them follow behind Aqua as she leads them to the place prepared for them to train until they leave.

**-0-0-0-**

Terra drops onto the nearby bench. The training area they've been taken to is rather large compared to what Terra expected. A dirt ground and crystals attached to lamp posts are all they really need; nothing more, nothing less. Even so, Terra isn't exactly excelling.

It doesn't help that this night in particular found him observed by both Aqua _and_ Zack. Cracking a little under the pressure isn't abnormal for him. Especially when he's still struggling to grasp all of the facets of being a vampyre. It's simply not as easy as he expected it to be.

Eraqus dusts off his hands. "We'll pick this up again tomorrow. Remember what Aqua showed you and try to replicate that in the meantime. _Listening_ is a vampyre's greatest strength."

No one moves until Eraqus has left the circle of the arena and proceeds down the path back to civilization. Once he's out of sight, Zack jumps to his feet and strides over. He gives a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Terra. You got this!"

Terra raises a brow at him. "Do I?"

Aqua isn't too far behind Zack. Her smile is kind and reassuring as she gestures toward her newfound friend, "Zack is right. You have potential." She takes a deep breath in between speaking as if to demonstrate for him to relax. "You just need to stop listening with your human senses."

"That's easier said than done."

"Let's test that then." Aqua begins walking to the opposite side of the area. "Close your eyes. Zack will make as much noise around you as he can. All you have to do is figure out where I am and grab my arm _before_ I touch you."

Terra gives a solemn nod and closes his eyes. He tries his hardest to find her footsteps among the noises that Zack makes. Yet all he can hear is the human man; loud breathing, heavy footfalls, or his heartbeat. Only the things that he doesn't want to pick up on. He doesn't need to hear those noises to survive in a land of vampyre.

"Ready."

He says this and yet he knows it's already started. For a moment he doubts everything. There's no way he can do _any_ of what he's agreed to. That is until he hears her words. He doesn't know _where_ they come from since he's not paying attention. But he catches them among all the other noise.

"Stay calm."

Doing so is more trying that he would expect. Except for when he thinks back to his friend. The rather short boy that always managed to smile regardless of what was happening relaxes his mind. All of those warm summer afternoons on the beach swarm back to his memory.

That's all it takes. A reminder of what he's fighting for has his muscles slacking and his senses sharpening. At the last second he knows where _everything_ is and who is doing what.

Zack is near the entrance of the area talking, clapping his hands and walking around. It's distracting but he can feel something else. It's as though the air around him is disturbed by the presence of another. He never truly catches the sound of footsteps or anything of the like.

His instincts take over and his arm lifts up, hand shooting out to grab onto Aqua's wrist. Keeping his eyes closed he feels the pride rush through him. He's listened to Eraqus praise Aqua for her skills. The jealousy couldn't help but worm into his heart. However, with this there's a sense of accomplishment.

"Very good. I knew you could do it," she says with a smile.

The expression he sees upon opening his eyes warms his heart. Her face is so kind and comforting that he can't resist returning the smile. "Thanks… for your help."

Zack bounds over to them only to skid to a stop. The second he's beside them he drops down onto the ground, clearly a little worn out from running throughout the area. "Hey Aqua, you're a hybrid right?"

"Yes. Part witch."

He leans forward, grabbing onto his feet as he sits cross legged. "That's so cool! Spells must be a great tool to have."

She glances off to the side. Aqua takes a step back while tugging her hand away from Terra. "They're not… always safe."

Both men lock their eyes onto the same place, the glove that Aqua begins to pull from each hand. The splash of skin that can be seen from shoulder to the tops of her gloves is vastly different from the dark splotches that rise up toward her elbows. Not to mention the crimson fingers.

Neither can quite believe what they're seeing.

"Let this be a warning." She shows them her arms, "This is the price for my naivety. I thought I could protect someone I cared about all on my own." Her eyes settle onto Terra, speaking directly to him. "No matter what you do, stay safe. Your life is priority because you're part of our team. But even so, we can't come and rescue you so easily."

"I understand," he replies.

Zack raises an eyebrow. "But what happened?"

"I relied on dark magic. Magic my parents never taught me and it nearly failed. Even still… it cost me to cast it." She begins to pull her gloves back on. "But I promised Kairi I'd never do it again. No matter what."

Standing up, Terra stretches and begins to leave. "I'd better get some sleep. Eraqus will have me up early and I only have a week left."

Both give him a nod and say a 'good-night'. The moment that they're left alone Zack stands up. He dusts the dirt from his pants. "Hey, Aqua?"

"Hm?"

She doesn't move at first, not suspecting him to do anything. Except Zack is good at surprises. He bends at the waist before her. "Eraqus has told me to protect you, a favor to Kairi. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from using the darkness."

"I said I wouldn't-"

He lifts his eyes, blue clashing against yellow. "I know if I had that power and wanted to protect someone I love I wouldn't hesitate either. If it's the only way to succeed, I'd pay the price again and again. And I know you would to. I can see it."

There's emotion swirling in the depths of her eyes at those words. They haven't known each other very long yet it doesn't matter. Zack wears his heart on his sleeve and his word is more valuable than gold.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to be there for you, too."

Zack chuckles and rights himself. He extends a hand toward her after she secures his gloves into place. "Shall I escort you back?"

A light dusting of pink covers her cheeks. "S-Sure."

**Year XXV**

Told to hang back, Zack isn't exactly comfortable being too far away from his companions. Especially since they're tailing the old vampyre which has proved far more than just difficult. Even though Terra's rather precise details on this mission has helped. But as far as any of them are concerned, it's not flawless.

They found a barrier thanks to Aqua. Her keen sense of smell and expertise in magic led them right to where Terra said Xehanort would be going. Not that Zack would know too much. He was immediately sent away once they knew they could stake out the area.

Zack, stationed far away from where the barrier was sensed, idles up in a tree. He figures he'll be safe up here as he crosses his arms over his chest. A yawn forces its way out just as the tree shakes ever so slightly. He suspects it to be one of his friends yet he's still confused as to why they'd choose this method.

"Eh?"

He's about to look down to see what's wrong when suddenly there's a face before him. A hand clad in black shoves him off the branch. Zack reaches out but it's too late. His reactions can't match that of a vampyre. If anything he manages to dig his sword into the side of the tree to stop his fall.

Boots thud against the grass just in time to be slammed forward. Zack braces a hand against the bark even though it does nothing to help him. The hunched man behind him doesn't so much as flinch at Zack's attempts to slip away. Fingers curl tighter against his neck. Bark scratches against the side of his face. Zack can't get away.

"D-Dammit…"

"Let him go, Xehanort! Your fight is with me."

Xehanort turns and brings Zack along with him. The latter's hand come up in an attempt to grab at the wrist behind his head, the wrist that's keeping him in front like a human shield.

"Your _righteous_ heart wouldn't put a friend in danger, yet here he is. You're pretty confident. But things aren't in your favor," he states, voice grave and so quiet.

Eraqus hears every word. They resound through his being like gongs. There's one thing he won't let happen and that's Zack dying. Not on his watch. Not ever.

Yet it's Aqua who takes that fateful step forward, letting a guard slump to the ground beside her. Xehanort doesn't want to know nor care to know if the vampyre is alive. He has thousands willing to replace him. The one other guard that came with him, however, appears a little shaken even beneath the hood he wears.

She holds her head high while her hair, which is pulled back into a ponytail, bounces behind her when she walks toward him once more. "You're outmatched, stand down."

"Aqua…" begins Xehanort. His tone makes the intent evident — cruel reality. "We've told him you died; brutally ripped to pieces by the werewolves."

"He'd never believe you," she spits back.

"Ah, you believe in the power of his heart and the love you two share." Xehanort gestures with his free hand, "However, you killed a dear friend of mine and I do believe you should have to answer for that."

Aqua pulls out a dagger and points it at him. "I don't have to answer for anything."

"Then tell me, my dear, what do you think would happen if I took you back with me?"

Her eyes narrow. A response isn't needed. She knows all too well what he's implying and it leaves a sour taste in her mouth. The adrenaline that rushes through her veins helps her avoid thinking of what could happen to any of them should they fail.

Dashing at Xehanort, she's glad to see Zack is still desperate to fight back. He reaches over his head and grabs at Xehanort's wrist. The strength of the grasp isn't as sure as he'd like but it does what he intends.

Aqua has all the means to duck down and slash upward at Xehanort's arm. The old vampyre is forced to choose; keep his hand and hostage or attack. Despite being aged he isn't weak. He's experienced and knows exactly what she's planning. Xehanort releases Zack with a kick to his back while raising his arms high.

For a moment his hands disappear beneath the layers of jackets and cloaks. When they reveal themselves it's only to slam the side of his long sword up against Aqua's dagger. The hilt is beautifully crafted like horns of a beast with a single jewel in the middle.

Giving way, Aqua hops back a few feet. She does make sure that Zack is to his feet and back by Eraqus. Xehanort glances over at his remaining guard just as Aqua spares one at Eraqus. While Xehanort's conversation is silent, Aqua's is not.

"Stay moving."

Eraqus hesitates no longer and begins twirling his hands through the air. Seemingly getting ready to conjure his affinity to an absurd level, Aqua does well to keep Xehanort busy. The dance of blades is close and dangerous. Neither seem to be able to strike a blow. Yet the clang of metal on metal is all that bounces off the trees.

Meanwhile, Zack doesn't know _what_ to do once he's caught his breath. He catches sight of Xehanort producing another blade. Immediately he surges forward. Zack takes a long curve around the side of the fight so that he can grab onto the hilt of his own sword which is still stuck in the tree. He kicks off the ground and uses the momentum to slam into Xehanort's side.

At least that's his plan.

He _does_ manage to hit the guard out of the way of interfering. Xehanort, however, sidesteps with ease and swings his sword down onto Aqua's shoulder. Yet he doesn't get the reaction he had hoped for. There's no cry of pain or angered yell. Only a cold glare as she stabs her dagger into his stomach.

The wet soaks into her outfit when he pulls away, carving an even deeper wound. He glowers down at her, slowly rising to stand at his full height. "I know what you did to Xigbar. Your fate is sealed, my dear. There's no saving you now."

Just as he's about to hit her with the other sword, golden chains wrap around his arms and legs. They pull taut and force Xehanort to stop mid swing. His fingers slip from the handles as his hands are tugged to his sides.

Eraqus strides past Aqua with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Zack hurries over to Aqua, fussing over her wound. But Eraqus pays them no mind. He comes to a stop before Eraqus and yanks Aqua's dagger from his body.

"I'm afraid this is checkmate, old friend. I'm… sorry."

Xehanort only chuckles. "We'll see about that."

Eraqus holds Xehanort tight as he stabs the dagger into his heart, the one thing that will instantly kill any vampyre. His grasp is firm yet his fingers shake as he does so. The life slowly ebbs away from Xehanort's body but the chains hold him steady until he slumps against Eraqus.

None of them notice the pale light that shines in the other vampyre's hand. The guard is already turning tail and running, pocketing the object as it slowly dims to a small glow.

Later Eraqus will tell them it's fine that one got away, that someone needs to be able to tell the tale that Xehanort is gone.

If only he knew that the very reason Xehanort was in these woods was to trigger the very event that will send his plans further into motion.

**Year XXVI**

"Failure isn't an option."

Vanitas slumps into the chair and kicks his feet up onto the table. The motion causes the front legs of the seat to lift off the floor. "So? Just because the old man is dead-"

"You are still obligated to carry out his wishes. Of which is to start this war while I find a suitable host for him to use to come back in."

Rolling his eyes, Vanitas tries to keep his expression blank. The thought of Xehanort returning is _horrifying_. There's nothing he wants less. Hundreds of ideas pass through his mind at how he can use this to his advantage.

"Leave and return. You have one week starting today."

Going against Xemnas's word is suicide regardless of what the mission is. He has no choice but to look at the papers thrown onto his lap.

"Memorize, prepare and succeed."

Vanitas glances from the corner of his eye as Xemnas leaves. The door to the meeting room shuts with a soft click behind him. "Dammit…" he mutters to himself. The fact that he's been given a mission like this says everything. The papers on his lap will give him the path to take, the layout of the castle and all the information he could ever need.

Ever since Xehanort "died", Vanitas has been under a soft lock down. Anywhere outside of the main city has been off limits. Small clean up jobs are the only thing he's done since becoming an Elite. A fancy title and nothing more. Just a show to the people that the vampyre council is still whole and unbreakable.

A groan slips from his lips as he stands up. The papers clutched in his grasp, Vanitas hurries out of the room. Aqua shielded him more than a few times, showing that there's opportunities to escape — small slivers that he can use to his advantage. This, _this_, moment is one of them.

From what he's gleaned from the mission document he'll be going alone. There's no better option. This will be his only chance to get away and try to warn someone — _anyone_ — of what's to come. Not that they'll believe a vampyre.

Nonetheless, Vanitas heads straight back to his room. The only problem is that the vampyre standing outside of his room is one he doesn't care to deal with. Especially not while he's scheming about running away.

"What do you want, Terra? Done kissing ass for today?"

The brunet pushes away from the wall. "I just came to talk."

"I'm busy."

Vanitas's tone is stale and not to be messed with. Yet Terra is the only one that dares to follow after him. He pushes his way into Vanitas's room no matter how hard Vanitas slams the door after he enters.

"I just want to ask you a question."

"I already told you I'm not telling you a damn thing! Now go away before I rip your head off."

Terra stands firm at the closed door. He has to try one last time before Vanitas leaves. If what Aqua told him was right there's no way Vanitas will go through with his mission. But what he's seen since being here says otherwise. To him, Vanitas is a cruel monster to those he's ordered to kill. There's only one thing that Terra has never mentioned to Vanitas. It's all he has left try, too.

"Does the name Aqua mean anything to you?"

It obviously does if Vanitas's reaction is anything to go by. The dark haired vampyre surges forward and shoves Terra up against the door. His hands grab at the red straps crossing over his chest in the form of an 'x'. Vanitas gives a harsh yank.

Forcing Terra down ever so slightly, Vanitas bares his fangs. "Don't _ever_ say her name _again_."

Those narrowed eyes never leave Terra's. For a moment Terra hesitates. Aqua asked him not to say a word about her being alive. Not while in Hollow Bastion because there's eyes and ears everywhere. It could sabotage the rest of their mission if Xemnas knows. Any little bit of information that slips can.

"Did she mean something to you?"

"Shut _up_." Vanitas steps back, letting the straps slap back against Terra's skin-tight shirt. He growls at the brunet. "Get out or I'll kill you."

Terra opens the door. Just as he steps out, he spares one look back at Vanitas. The young man's shoulders are tense and his eyes are wild. Fingers flex and twitch, ready to tear Terra open should he have to. It makes him curious as to what Aqua really is to Vanitas. After all, she didn't say much of anything about their relationship.

Layering his words, Terra tries to give Vanitas a hint. "If you mess this up you might as well not come back."

Vanitas doesn't _need_ the hint. He already has ideas. Stepping forward, Vanitas slams the door shut so hard it shakes. Terra just barely hops out of the way. Vanitas needs to get moving, he doesn't have time for this nonsense. Although one thing strikes him. No one ever utters Aqua's name anymore.

Of course it's possible Terra heard it from some servants before being promoted to an Elite. Yet it still makes no sense at all. Not that he has time to dwell on that. He reaches down, patting the necklace beneath his shirt. The wayfinder charm, small but encompassing in meaning, gives him what he needs.

Courage.

**-0-0-0-**

The journey from Hollow Bastion to the small country of the Land of Departure doesn't take _as_ long as was predicted on the mission chart. Then again he did simply run as much as he could. The sooner he gets this over with the better. Not to mention there's no others with him so he can set his own pace.

He can only hope that the Prince's bedroom is empty as climbs the large tree just a little ways from the balcony. It shouldn't take much to cross the distance. One good leap and Vanitas hurls himself up and out. Vanitas clasps his hands onto the railing and hangs for a moment before pulling himself up. Almost stumbling once climbing over, Vanitas steadies himself by grabbing onto the handles of the double doors.

Vanitas tries to peer inside with the help of the last rays of sunlight. It does little. The curtains prevent him from gaining any information. He listens only to find silence. Only then does he turn one of the handles and opens the door.

"Stupid human," he mutters under his breath.

He can't believe someone would leave their balcony doors unlatched. Especially since anyone with half decent skill can get up here. It's _only_ three stories. Vanitas hesitates a moment before deciding to leave the doors wide open, allowing the remainder of the sun to spill inside. It'll be perfect.

All he has to do is find a place to hide. The room isn't as scarce as he'd expect. Aside from the usual furnishing are bookshelves filled with trinkets and books. There's so many things that he wonders if Xemnas got the Prince's profile details right. It certainly doesn't look like the room of an eighteen year old.

However, his golden eyes finally finds several doors that must lead to something. It doesn't even matter what as long as it's not further into the castle. Vanitas chooses one closer to a bookshelf than the others. He's greeted with two rows of clothes along a solid metal bar on each side.

"Must be nice…"

Hiding inside, Vanitas leaves the door cracked ever so slightly. Not that he thinks the Prince will notice since the shadows from the bookshelf cover the closet door to begin with. For now, he just has to wait. The faint sound of footfalls reach him far before the door ever opens. Even once the young Prince enters, Vanitas remains where he is.

This Prince paces through the room after the door shuts with a hard _thud_. He's not happy with his situation. Preoccupied with his own frustration he moves over to his bed with fury in each step. The young man, with flaxen hair swept up into messy spikes, angrily pulls off his vest.

The material hangs loosely from his fingertips. Bright sapphire eyes wander over and lock onto the open balcony doors. The wind that drifts in now and then makes his stomach sink. This doesn't make sense no matter how he looks at it. The weather hasn't been _that _bad.

He begins to stride over to them with the intent to lock them this time. "First Dad wants to send me off to some other country. Now my doors won't even behave," he murmurs under his breath.

Vanitas takes this opportunity to gingerly push the closet door open and sneak up behind the Prince. He doesn't flinch when the Prince grabs at one of the doors and sighs. Nor when he continues speaking.

"I… don't want to leave. Terra might come back, then what do I do."

The name catches Vanitas off guard and he stops dead in his tracks, fingers just short of grasping onto the back of the Prince's shirt. Terra isn't a common name. There's no way there's two of them. It has to be the same one that effortlessly climbed through the vampyre ranks. Suddenly there's regret on not asking why Terra was so interested in Aqua.

Sensing something, the Prince begins to turn at the sound of an audible breath. His eyes are wide and Vanitas could slap himself for this. He has little time to keep his plan in motion.

Vanitas closes the last of the distance and grabs a fistful of the Prince's shirt, yanking him backward before he can turn all the way around. Back slamming up against Vanitas's chest, the latter takes the opportunity to grab at his throat next.

"Don't make a sound, Prince Ventus, or I might have to hurt you," he threatens.

From that point on nothing seems to go as planned. Ventus doesn't hesitate in slamming his elbow against Vanitas's stomach or his heel down on the toes of Vanitas's boot. Vanitas lets out a yelp but doesn't dare let go.

Which is why he's so surprised when Ventus takes all of his weight and sends it his way. He doesn't see it coming and has no chance to counteract it. Not when Ventus is also clocking him in the face with the back of his head.

Hitting the ground, Vanitas takes a moment. Ventus is prying his fingers off and making for the door. Yet time stills in that moment. All he can taste is the blood in his mouth from where he bit his cheek. The doubt that washes over him is stronger than ever now.

Vanitas rolls over the second that Ventus scrambles away from him. "I can take you to Terra."

Ventus's eyes narrow, "Liar!"

"He talks about you all the time. Especially that one summer when you both snuck out and he taught you how to fish. But all you managed to do was hook the side of the boat."

The expression on Ventus's countenance softens immediately. "He's… alive…"

"And he sent me here for you. They're coming after you but he can keep you safe now. You just have to trust me," Vanitas hurriedly says as he gets up on his knees. He counts his lucky stars that Terra let a few things slip while trying to get buddy-buddy with him.

"You're a vampyre though."

"Which is why I _know _that they're coming. Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or come on?"

Ventus seems to weigh this. No one would know that story. Even if Terra was interrogated it's not something he'd just ramble about. No… for some reason he trusts the words that spill with frenzy from Vanitas's lips.

"Okay."

Vanitas blinks once. Twice. He can't believe this human actually agreed. He swallows hard and stands. "Fine, let's go." He stops just at the doors and turns back around. "Just one thing."

"What? I have to put a bag over my head?"

"Idiot," Vanitas says with a glare. "Just in case we run across anyone else, I kidnapped you. Got it? And I swear if you tell anyone otherwise I won't take you to Terra."

To some degree this makes sense. There's no telling where they're headed but if there's vampyres coming to capture him then surely they might, just might, run into one or two in their escape. Ventus gives a nod but not until he runs over to his nightstand and pulls out a dagger. The small blade, fitted into a leather sheath, is easy to hide.

He tucks it just so in the side of his boot so he can pull it out. It's nothing special. Just a simple blade with a lack of a hilt that Terra gave him. All it has to grab onto is some leather rope wound tightly around where the handle _should_ be.

Ventus strides up to Vanitas. "I don't trust you."

Vanitas grins. "I wouldn't either."

Standing in the beginnings of the moonlight, Vanitas holds out a hand. Just as his lips part there's a knock at the door. Ventus glances over his shoulder, breath caught in his throat.

"Ventus, it's Leon, we met earlier today. I've come to get your things."

The Prince turns his attention back to Vanitas as the vampyre mouths to 'hurry up'. There's no hesitation after that. He runs toward Vanitas who gives him his back.

"Hang on."

Ventus climbs up onto Vanitas's back, legs winding tightly around Vanitas's waist. Adrenaline rushes through both their veins as Vanitas stands. He can't help the habit and takes a deep breath. Three steps back then he rushes forward, jumping off the balcony. The breeze rustles their hair as they plummet to the ground and sends the balcony door banging all the way open.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark forest seethes with danger now that the sun has gone down. Even the rays of moonlight scarcely pierce through the canopy. Suddenly the blade sheathed at his side is heavier than it was a second ago. The weight resting on his shoulders threatens to squash him like a bug under his boot. He knows he doesn't have much time. It's why he's frustrated that Sephiroth takes so long to meet up with him.

"Are you prepared?"

Turning to the sound of the deep voice, Leon gives a solitary nod. Not a word slips out of him as he waits for Sephiroth to give him the go ahead. Those piercing green eyes and the startling silver hair make up the legendary soldier — they're the features enemies fear to see. But Leon?

He _hates_ this man.

The word hate is too strong for many people to use. Except for Leon. He knows exactly what this man is up to. He just can't prove it. _Yet_.

"Failure isn't an option. Retrieve the Prince no matter the cost. I'll report back to Midgar in case they plan to launch an attack next." Sephiroth turns on his heel, intending on returning inside to leave come morning. "And when you have the Prince, don't come back here. Come to Midgar. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"And upon your return we'll discuss your promotion the King wants you to have." There's a cruel smirk on those lips as he continues, "I'm sure you'll be a better fit for the job than your predecessor, Squall."

Despite the use of his real name, Leon stays still. The mask he wears doesn't falter. It remains held in place even after Sephiroth has vanished back into the safe boundaries of Land of Departure. Leon, however, realizes the longer he idles the less chance he has to follow the tracks. If anything he's irritated and the frustration serves him well to hurry. He's careful about his movements even still.

After all, he should be gathering more evidence to use against Sephiroth — to bring him into the light. Instead he's here walking through the dark with nothing but a magical trinket that gives off a bright glow. It's enough to light a few feet ahead but nothing more. All he has to do is rub the inscription on the back the right way to make it go dark.

It usually dangles from the belt diagonally crossing over his hips, inside of a small pouch at that. The pouch rests next to another just before the sheath and the sword it carries. His pants, dark in color, are tucked down into knee-high boots that are laced up the front.

Aside from his medium length brown hair being tied back with a red cord he doesn't don any color whatsoever. His long-sleeved jacket is as black as the night around him and matches his gloves as well. Beneath it, however, is a plain off-white shirt with a low v-neck.

Leon huffs as he begins to trudge into the depths of the forest that surround Land of Departure. He knows he can't wait till morning. Yet he can't keep the yawn from happening. All of this traveling is killing him. Even more so since it's not leading him any closer to his goal.

'_This is pointless,_' he thinks. There's no way he'll be able to keep up with a vampyre despite the fact that it's toting around a human. An unwilling one at that.

Regardless, Leon follows the tracks he picks up on. The Prince has left clues and signs everywhere. So many that Leon is surprised to find his pace begins to pick up from practically a crawl to a trot. If it's going to be this easy then maybe he'll have time to look for more information against Sephiroth before he goes back to Midgar.

**-0-0-0-**

Vanitas scoffs, looking back as the Prince doubles over. His palms brace against his knees despite the rope tied around his wrists. "Seriously? It's only been a few minutes."

"I'm _human_," glares Ventus.

"A pretty sorry one at that. No wonder they keep you locked up like a little bird. You're worthless."

"I'd do better if you'd take this off."

Vanitas waves the end of the rope in his hand, the long cord that stretches from Ventus's tied wrists to the part Vanitas holds. "I told you it's security. I'm not _dying_ because you can't pretend to be a captive."

Silence is all he gets in return. A silent anger that seethes so subtly beneath the surface. To say they aren't getting along would be the understatement of the century. In fact, Ventus is beginning to regret coming with him. No matter. He plans to slip away sooner or later. Even a vampyre has to sleep.

"You could at least tell me why the vampyres are doing this. Or where Terra even is."

"Only when we're safe."

The look Ventus gives him says it all; he's not safe with Vanitas any more than he is alone in the forest. Wild animals would be easier to figure out at this rate. Ventus watches as Vanitas turns, intending to start walking again. But Ventus pulls back, giving a sharp tug to the rope.

Vanitas glares back at him. "_Get_. _Moving_."

"No."

"Dammit. Stop being an ass! I'm trying to save your stupid life."

"Where's _Terra_?"

Vanitas exhales slowly. He's trying to calm the fury bubbling inside. It's not easy in the slightest either. It takes everything he has not to act like what he was trained and instead how he was taught. "I already told you someone is following us. I can't say it out here."

"Then I'm not going with you."

Letting out a garbled holler, Vanitas yanks on the rope as hard as he can. It sends Ventus stumbling forward. He's unable to stop until Vanitas is grabbing the front of his frilly little white shirt. Vanitas glares at him and for the first time, Ventus sees him clearly.

The moonlight slips through the cracks in the trees and highlights the vampyre's frame. From the sleeveless, yet hooded, black cloak to the thick boots laced tight to his legs. They reach up to his knees with black pants tucked into them. The only dashes of color are his golden eyes and the blood red tank top beneath the coat.

He's so different from Ventus in every way just by looking at them. What with Ventus and his puffy white shirt, off green pants and the brown ankle boots they're tucked into. He's so bright and daring. Whereas Vanitas has been slinking around and sulking through the shadows for far too long.

It only pisses Vanitas off that much more.

"Let me go!" yells the Prince as he struggles against the ropes rubbing his wrists raw.

The vampyre knows better. He knows how to ignore the pleas of 'captives'. Vanitas keeps his unflinching gaze on the forest around them. He just has to find a safe spot to rest until the sun sets completely so he can finish his plan with ease. The only thing is he can't let Ventus run away from him. His grip tightens on Ventus's shirt.

After all, the rope is just so Ventus can't change his mind too suddenly. Once they get somewhere it'll be easier. Maybe he'll tell him more. Maybe he won't.

"Won't you listen?"

Vanitas's left eye begins to twitch in irritation at the squawks the boy lets out. He simply just can't _take_ it anymore. Without so much as a warning he drops the blond. Those feet hit the grass and quickly try to right themselves, turning to face Vanitas. It's only then that Vanitas regrets doing so.

Those blue eyes are enraged and determined, hiding the fear that mingles in their depths. Yet there's something else — something Vanitas hasn't encountered from anyone else. The emotion in those eyes only angers Vanitas, angers him to the point where his composure shatters.

"Stop looking at me with those damned eyes!"

Ventus doesn't back down. Even though he's completely vulnerable with his hands bound in front of him, he stands his ground. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Scoffing, Vanitas takes a step forward and forces Ventus to back away. "Why? I think you know why! Or does the _Prince_ not get to know what his people do to vampyres? Or what we have to go through because of how you _piss_ _off_ our leaders?"

"I… we don't. We welcome any who come to our city." Ventus stares him down, residing strong in his counter. He tries, figuring it's worth a shot, to ask just once. "Can't you just come back with me or tell me about Terra? Don't you have a family that would worry about you if you went missing?"

Ventus can't help it. The regret settling in his stomach is strong. He wants to go home but he wants to find Terra. There's an awkward balance to these emotions that he's trying to find. Vanitas can help him too — all he has to do is tell him where Terra is.

For just a moment Vanitas is caught off guard. It's as though the wind is knocked out of his sails. There's only one person that he cares what happens to. He can't let anyone know that. It's too dangerous for that information to get out — even to her.

Not that it matters anymore since she's dead. There's nothing he _has _to fight for anymore except his own sanity. Fighting against the urge to simply become cold and do as he's told.

Vanitas reacts on instinct, shoving Ventus to the ground. "Just shut _up_!"

The scarce light that drips through the branches casts deep shadows across Vanitas. It paints him in a horrible light as Ventus looks up at him. He scurries back just a bit. Vanitas doesn't pursue. His ears prickle with the hints of noise in the distance. Animals make far more racket than what he's hearing. The subtle crunch of ground beneath boots alarms him. Especially when rustling bushes move swiftly in the other direction.

He says nothing while grabbing the end of Ventus's rope and knotting it around the nearest base of a bush. Just before he slips into the darkness of the trees around them, Vanitas growls at Ventus, "Leave and I won't come after you. No Terra."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me," grumbles Ventus in return.

Vanitas pays him no mind. He slinks away up into the trees, practically vanishing from sight. What he doesn't know is that the noise is far closer than he had realized. At least, the source of it anyway. Close to the bush where Vanitas left Ventus tied up is a subtle sound.

Other than that, Leon is silent as he emerges from the darkness. Ventus isn't sure whether or not he should be happy. The fact that someone is already looking for him says a lot. But he still wants to find Terra. His friend is always his biggest concern no matter how he's doing. Yet now he's just not sure what to do. This blind faith has only led him to being tied to the vegetation.

Leon squats down beside Ventus and begins to untie the knot. He feels bad for scaring off those animals, nearly frightened them to death with his stunt. Yet it did what he needed. The brunet glances over to Ventus. "If you need me to I can carry you."

Ventus immediately shakes his head and tries to say something. His lips are simply too slow to warn Leon of the vampyre surging up behind him. If anything, Leon sees the way Ventus's eyes dart over his shoulder. It's the only reason he's able to react in time.

His arms come over his head just as the side of Vanitas's boot slams against them. Leon is sent skidding away. Grass flies up around him as he tumbles across the ground. This is nothing new for him. Leon easily transitions into a roll and jumps back up to his feet. From his side he pulls out his sword without a second thought.

"Who the hell are you?"

Leon glares at the vampyre. His head is throbbing and his shoulder aches from how he landed on it. Not that it matters. He'll do whatever it takes to fulfill his mission. He has bigger fish to fry. Leon aims the sword at Vanitas and waits.

Vanitas scoffs. "Not much of a talker. Guess this'll be quick."

Not even bothering to fish out the dagger that's sheathed to the back of each boot, Vanitas rushes Leon. There's no sense in beating around the bush. Only one of them gets to walk away with the Prince and Vanitas has too much riding on this to lose. He ducks and weaves around Leon's swings.

Even so the blade comes far too close for his liking each time. It makes him wonder just how humans are training to combat them. This is a little more than he's had to deal with. Still, a vampyre's senses are far keener than any human could hope for.

Vanitas jabs at Leon's stomach with his elbow after twirling in close enough. It's the arrogance to get in such a vicinity that has Leon able to stop mid-swing and grasp at Vanitas's arm. The vampyre can only grab for the handle of the blade, trying to wrestle it from Leon, in return.

Feet trip over each other and the next second they're in the grass. Their tug of war ends with Leon's sword sliding across the ground while he traps Vanitas underneath him. Vanitas growls up at Leon, "Get _off_, blood sack!"

Leon doesn't so much as flinch at those golden eyes. He can see the fear that bubbles beneath the surface. It confuses him. Surely this vampyre could have taken him out at the beginning. Why give a warning shot only to go easy on him?

"You can leave, I just want the Prince."

Vanitas thrashes his head back and forth before drawing up a knee. It presses against Leon's chest, "Like hell."

Shoving Leon off, Vanitas scrambles to his feet. One. Two. Three. Four steps and he scoops up the sword. His body is slow and not wanting to behave like the monster he is.

Vanitas doesn't realize that Leon is right behind him. The brunet didn't falter and hurried after him. Except Vanitas scoops up the sword and spins around, swinging it wide due to the unexpected weight.

Crimson splatters across Leon's face as he stops mid-step, trying to recoil. It's too late. The tip of the sword has already sliced through the skin over the bridge of his nose and toward his eyebrow. There's so much red dripping down his face that the diagonal wound can't even be seen.

Vanitas hesitates. He drops the sword, dark red smearing over the grass.

It shows on his face. He's never killed anyone aside from vampyres — he's never been the one to crush the light out of someone's eyes. Even when he got close to doing so it was only to save his own skin. But this human was going to let him go. He didn't have to attack further. Caught up in the way those pale blue eyes stare up at him, solemnly so, Vanitas sucks in a deep breath.

The determination to keep trying reminds Vanitas of Aqua. It has him unable to move and slipping into old habits; rapid breaths, shaking fingers, and biting hard at the inside of his cheek.

Across the way Ventus has seen enough. He manages to pull the dagger from his boot and cut through the rope in one swoop before replacing it. Ventus runs over to Leon while trying to think of what Terra used to tell him about wounds. Leon can only drop to his knees with one gloved hand clutching at his face. He's starting to feel weak.

"Hurry and help him," demands Ventus.

However, Vanitas is still in his own little word. The real Vanitas is hardly that cruel monster he was paraded around as. The _real_ Vanitas just wants to live in peace and bring Aqua back. The monster would happily drag Ventus back to the vampyres by his hair if he had to. Maybe not even in one piece at that.

It's a struggle to fall back into the facade. But once he does that's it.

Vanitas grabs at Ventus's wrist. "No." He glances over at Leon as Ventus struggles to pull away. "Follow and I _will_ kill you next time," he threatens. Vanitas punctuates it by revealing the small glint of fangs.

Leon stares up at Vanitas. He can't force any words out. There's too much agony wracking through his skull. He's dizzy and his head throbs. Nothing seems right as his vision sways thanks to only being able to see out of one eye. Leon knows this might be fatal and still he tries.

It's why he pushes himself to stand as Vanitas backs away. No matter how Ventus protests, kicks and slaps, Vanitas forces him along.

"W….wait…"

Leon collapses to his knees once more. Darkness swiftly claws at the corners of his vision and for a moment he wonders if he could have resolved this without the sword. If maybe, just maybe, that vampyre wasn't all bad. Zack's words drift to his mind as he falls backward onto the ground; that not every human is good and not every vampyre is evil. Sometimes just reaching out a hand proves who is what.

Off to the side, a young woman watches as Leon's consciousness slips in and out. She glances left and right before edging out of the darkness and closer to Leon. In her hands is a small lantern, one that spills golden light onto him.

Her short white dress is covered by a gray cloak with star formations sewn onto the inside that sweeps against her ankles. Long hair is pulled over her shoulder and woven into a thin braid yet her bangs still dip into ocean blue eyes. It's been a long time since she's seen anyone but this human and he's just what she needs. From what she saw he was capable of keeping up with that vampyre.

Ventus can't be allowed to slip into the hands of anyone but her own. It's all for the sake of her beloved.

One eye cracks open to look at her and she smiles softly at him. She kneels down and brushes the matted bangs from the cut. "My name is Naminé. Just stay still, I'm going to heal you," she reassures.

Naminé reaches beneath her cloak toward one of the small leather bags tied to her white sash. It takes her a few seconds to pull forth the correct vials. She doesn't have _that_ much time to be worrying about if everything for this spell is ready. Taking a chance, she begins to mix the fluids into one vial and then reach over toward Leon's mouth.

She knows the longer she takes there's less chance of tracking down Ventus. Time is simply of the essence and she refuses to fail.

**-0-0-0-**

"You can't just leave him there!" Ventus yells as he lands a solid punch against Vanitas's shoulder. "Let me go so I can help him!"

Vanitas rolls his eyes, "No."

He yanks at the arm he holds, forcing Ventus to keep walking. "We don't have time for this, he was probably just a bandit," grumbles Vanitas. He knows better, perhaps Ventus doesn't.

Ventus finally yanks his arm free with a victory cry. The force sends him stumbling backward and end up pressed against a tree. The Prince takes a deep breath, "I said we have to help him. He's not a bandit."

"How would you know?"

"He's one of the guards from Midgar. He was supposed to-" Ventus stops on a dime. He can see those eyes narrow at the mention of it.

The fact that there's already someone trying to rescue Ventus worries him. It has him second guessing his original plan to hide and lay low for a couple days. Just enough time to be able to make it to the faeries. Not that he's sure how he'll even get there. He only knows the stories that Aqua told him. That they're the only safe haven left but they're hidden.

Vanitas is beginning to think maybe he should just take Ventus back to Hollow Bastion. They surely won't hurt him. He's their leverage after all. At least they won't hurt him right away, they'll stash him away in a prison cell until then.

"Look, idiot. I don't have time for this…" he begins to mutter under his breath, "If they find out I'm going rogue they'll kill me and probably you, too." Vanitas stomps over to where Ventus glares at him.

Ventus moves back toward him, eyebrow raised. "What?"

Turning on his heel, Vanitas tries to keep his back to the Prince. It's safer this way. Those pure eyes don't know half of what he's seen. Hell, even a smidgen of what he's imagined. There's no sense in trying to make him understand that this _has _to work. Someone needs to know what Xehanort had planned.

But who would believe a vampyre? He's been told he's evil, malicious and only to be feared. It's been drilled into him since he was a child. Vampyres are the worst. Yet he can't forget the kindness that Aqua or Marluxia showed him. They gave him a different path. One he desperately wants to take — wants to take so he can live.

He just needs to get Ventus somewhere safe. Then he can explain what is about to happen and take him back. It's not his original idea. An idea he never formulated fully anyway.

"Can't you tell me anything? If you don't I'm leaving."

Vanitas sighs heavily, "You're so difficult… How about we make a deal?" Vanitas faces Ventus once more. "We walk and I tell you about Terra."

It's a tease to say the least. Vanitas knows _nothing_ about Terra other than him showing up to be a servant many years ago. All he has to do is get back to where he stashed his satchel with the rest of his weapons and bottles of blood.

"O… Okay. Fine. But no more hurting people!"

Vanitas raises a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You attacked him first and you didn't need to. He might have listened."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"Where's Terra?"

Vanitas throws a hand up in the air, waving for Ventus to follow. "The hell is he to you anyway?" questions Vanitas.

Hurrying after Vanitas, Ventus tries to keep up with his quick pace. It's not easy for either of them; Ventus to hurry or Vanitas to slow down. However, Vanitas doesn't talk enough for Ventus's liking. There's far more walking and all it does is exhaust Ventus further. Even so Ventus ends up speaking enough for the both of them.

"Terra… is my best friend. My Dad didn't like me going out too much. I get sick really easily…" Ventus wrings his hands as he trots along behind Vanitas. "He didn't even like Terra coming to see me but he felt like he had to."

"Yeah? What kind of King feels beholden to someone he rules over?"

"My Dad isn't like that! He's… a little rough but he only does things that help everyone." Ventus takes a deep breath to steady himself. "I slipped out one time and got in some trouble. Terra stood up for me, took me back home and even said it had been with his help that I got out of the grounds and into town."

"Tch, what a dumbass," retorts Vanitas with a click of his tongue.

Ventus tries to ignore the insult. There's no time to get into the common back and forth. Not many people have thought well of Terra. Not since they became fast friends and Terra began to rise through the ranks.

"Now tell me what's happened to Terra."

The demand is fitting of the Prince. It doesn't deter Vanitas. He's too busy delaying answering him for as long as possible. Vanitas is practically counting the steps he's taking, the ones that are leading him to the spot he scouted out earlier.

"He just showed up one day after Xehanort got pissed and fired most of the staff." Vanitas inwardly shudders at the memory. It was less firing and more sentencing to death. "Terra was one of the new recruits. Dunno what his job was, didn't care to know either."

"And where is he now? Still there? Did he get out?"

Exasperated, Vanitas stops mid-step and throws his hands up in the air. "Would you _chill_ for _one_ second?"

Vanitas hurries over to a very specific tree. From one of the branches hangs a small blue ribbon. It's a dark color that blends into the darkness. At least, for all except for Vanitas. His golden eyes find it without fail. The Prince follows shortly after, curious but not forgetting for a second that Vanitas owes him an explanation.

If anything it gives Vanitas a chance to think. Manipulating a young man that hasn't had any practice telling what's a lie and what's not — well, it's simply too easy. He just needs to watch his words better.

"Terra planned to leave shortly after I did. It's easier for him to slip out of their sights. He's going to meet us actually, just gotta get to the spot."

Ventus's face lights up. He's about to start a brand new string of inquiries when a yawn breaks from his lips. Unable to stop it, Ventus covers his mouth with one hand. Knowing that Terra is safe and going to be meeting up with them does plenty. Exhaustion begins to show itself.

His feet hurt and he's been up _far_ longer than he's ever stayed awake before. "Can we," he yawns again, "… take a break then?"

Vanitas knows they shouldn't. Not since he knows there could be others roaming this forest trying to retrieve Ventus. However, he doesn't have much of a choice. He could easily carry Ventus further out. Except his strength will wane the second the light begins to sprinkle down through the trees. He'd be better off grabbing his belongings. Ventus is no good the way he is anyway.

"Fine. But only for a little bit. If I have to drag your ass across the ground I will."

Ventus nods and hurries around the tree in an attempt to find a place to sleep. The lush grass is far more inviting than he's ever thought it could be. Laying down, Ventus is out before he can even get comfortable.

The silence is a welcome one. Vanitas lets out a long sigh. He retrieves his satchel of supplies and double checks everything. Vanitas scurries up the tree and finds the thickest and sturdiest of the branches. Of course he's sure to untie the ribbon and pocket it as well.

Getting comfortable isn't easy. Even so it's not the worst place he's had to sleep, Xehanort was never kind in that regard. Vanitas tugs the hood up and balances perfectly along the branch. He secures the bag over his shoulder, letting it rest on his lap, and leans back against the tree. Trying to fall asleep isn't easy.

Not when vampyres don't _truly_ have to sleep. It merely helps him maintain optimal function when on a low blood supply. After all, it doesn't matter how well he's been trained if his brain can't keep up with his opponent. The last thing Vanitas does before he lets his eyes close is tuck the black coat around himself.

Although it does anger Vanitas at times since dreams do happen now and then. Dreams that quickly dilute themselves into hideous nightmares that he can't wake up from so easily.

Perhaps he should thank the noise that reaches his ears several hours later. The light that touches his eyes makes him want to hiss in irritation. Yet he manages to stifle any sound. Vanitas sits up away from the tree, eyes searching for whatever disturbed his rather light sleep.

The glint of white amongst all of these earthen tones catches his gaze. It's slight and for a moment he thinks it has to be a trick of the sunlight that seeps down to the forest floor. At least until he glances down at Ventus.

The young Prince is sleeping soundly. To the point where he doesn't so much as twitch at the feeling of fingertips ghosting over his cheek. The skin is cool beneath the thumb that runs over it. The remainder of the fingers are clad in black gloves save for the middle ones.

Vanitas's eyes scour the individual with the speed only a vampyre has. Golden eyes narrow at the sight of a dagger sheathed on either side of his hips. The solitary belt holds up loose legged pants that stop just short of reaching his boots. They _look_ heavy and powerful.

Surely the man should have made a sound.

Slowly pulling one leg over so that he's merely on the branch, ready to jump off at any moment, he waits a second or two longer.

This man seems more than just suspicious and nothing like Vanitas has ever seen. Long hair that glints like silver in the sparse sunlight is tied back in a messy, but tight, bun by a long piece of rope. From Vanitas's angle he can _just_ see the aquamarine eyes peaking out under his bangs.

Vanitas isn't sure if this man will be able to fight back. He has weapons, yes, but there's no sign of him being adapt at combat. Not just from looking. In fact, he doesn't seem very armored for a person wandering through a forest. There's only an off-white vest, with a black and blue plaid inside, over a skin-tight black undershirt.

He's able to see what caught his eye as he waits. Along the curve of each ear are four small hoop piercings. It shouldn't have been the only thing to alert Vanitas and yet it was. The curiosity is surely to get him killed.

"Prince…" the man begins to lightly shake Ventus's shoulder. "You have to wake up quickly."

Lashes flutter as Ventus slowly comes to. A yawn slips from his lips, "Va…nitas?"

The name doesn't faze the man in the slightest. He's already tugging Ventus to his feet, unsteady as he's still half-asleep. "We have to move. Where is the vampyre that kidnapped you?"

"He's right here!"

Vanitas jumps down without another thought, not even bothered that he shouldn't have announced his arrival. Landing beside the man, Vanitas tosses the bag he carries at Ventus. The blond buckles at the suddenness and stumbles backward to the tree. However, it's Vanitas that regrets his decisions when this newcomer doesn't even flinch at his arrival.

The silver haired man doesn't hesitate in spinning toward him and sending a punch in Vanitas's direction. Knuckles dig against his stomach. He doesn't like to do it, but Vanitas immediately falls back into his training. He grabs the man's wrist the next second.

His other hand comes up to upper cut, intending to knock the man backwards. Except instead of letting go the man tightens his grip. Everything devolves into who can knock the other off balance first. From the side Ventus doesn't know what to do other than help Vanitas, maybe show him some kindness in return for all he's done.

Fighting has never been Ventus's strong suit. Speed, however, is something that Ventus can do. He's not as fast as the two slowly moving away from him as they exchange blows. That, he can barely keep up with. But he's also had his fair share of good luck, too.

Ventus shoves the bag off and sprints toward the two. His mind rationalizes his actions — they don't have their weapons out. He flings himself at the strange newcomer. The intent is to throw him off and topple him.

Yet this man takes it in stride. The second Ventus gets close the man shoves Vanitas a few steps back so that he can partly turn. He uses Ventus's momentum against him and grabs his wrist, ushering him even faster toward Vanitas.

The vampyre sidesteps Ventus. He ignores how the blond tumbles to the ground. He doesn't have much choice when the man pulls forth one of his daggers. Vanitas curses himself for not taking the advantage a blade gives him and instead runs toward his attacker. He can take him out bare handed, no sense in prolonging this. He'll keep the upper hand of his weapons hiding place as long as he can.

Vampyres are strong, fast and trained. At least Vanitas was. He drops down and slides the rest of the way toward the man. He kicks the man's legs out from under him. Except he doesn't fall flat. He slips into a roll before kicking off the ground to lunge at Vanitas.

Laying prone, Vanitas is surprised when the man tackles him to the ground further. The dagger he has out is stabbed into Vanitas's palm, pinning it to the ground. The man's remaining blade reveals itself as he aims it for Vanitas's heart next. He doesn't need space or a lift before a drop. He just needs precision.

"Get off him!"

The dagger drops to the grass beside Vanitas's hip as the man is forced off of him. Ventus, having lunged at the man, pushes down on his back. Sitting atop him, the Prince tries to keep his nerve. "Stop it. If you're here to help me then you can't hurt him."

"What?"

Neither Ventus or Vanitas is surprised when Ventus is thrown back. The man begins to stand. He dusts off the dirt and grass clinging to his clothes.

"Explain. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you?"

Vanitas scoffs at that. "_You__'re_ the one who should have to explain."

The man glances over to Ventus. "You can call me Riku." He uses the simplicity of giving his name to start a bridge of trust, one that should help him in the long run.

Ventus takes the situation into his own hands. He pushes himself back to his feet and rushes to stand between them just in case. Youth is what drives him to throw caution to the wind. The possibility of death has never been a factor to him. Not yet.

"Vanitas is helping me get to my friend. They know each other and-"

"And then what? You can't just run off without saying anything. You're a Prince. You have a responsibility to your family and your people," Riku calmly explains. He turns his attention to Vanitas next. "Where are you taking him then? Back to Hollow Bastion to your leaders?"

Clicking his tongue, Vanitas disengages completely. Pulling the dagger from his hand, he stands. He gives both his back as he strides over to the bag Ventus discarded beneath the tree. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Where… where are you taking me?"

Vanitas's shoulders slump. Irritating is the whole situation. These two are so positive and bright, they understand nothing of what he's trying to do. Why should he even bother saying anything? He could just walk away and leave Ventus with this newcomer instead. His hands would be clean and all he has to do hide, wait out the storm that will surely come.

Despite the danger, he longs to be trusted. He wants what he once had with Aqua. A futile effort, in his mind, yet he dares to try. Just a little.

"We're supposed to meet up with Terra down south. I'll know when I get there."

Riku raises a brow at this. "You're talking about the faerie's domain. Go there without a guide and you'll be lost."

"Really?" Ventus steps a little closer to Riku. He's saddened at this fact. "Do you… know where we can get a guide? I have to see Terra, we made a promise."

Vanitas rolls his eyes and straightens up. He slings the bag over his shoulder. "Moonbeam here is gonna take us there."

Riku glares at him. "That's not my name."

"You're going to help us?" asks Ventus.

Stuck between the two of them, Riku sighs. This is _not_ how things were supposed to go — for any of them for that matter. However, here they all are. Vanitas starts walking once more and Ventus quickly falls in line like a lost puppy. But not without looking back at Riku, making sure he's coming along as well.

Vanitas waves his hand as he goes and sends Riku's dagger to the ground, "Newbie here smells like a faerie. Meaning either way you know how to get through. Once he's there my job is done."

Riku slowly follows after once he picks up his dagger, wiping the blood off in the process. He's beside Vanitas the next second. "How are you so sure I'll help?"

"Because I'll kill you otherwise."

Ventus reaches out, taping Riku on the shoulder. "Um, who sent you?"

Taking this as his prime opportunity to throw everything into the grinder, Riku plans to see just how truthful Vanitas is. In fact, Riku strides a few steps ahead. "I didn't know Terra had a back up plan or I would have set out earlier. He sent word to a friend of mine to come help you, that the vampyres are moving. So I went undercover to get further details." He glances over his shoulder at Vanitas. "But I guess I didn't need to after all."

Vanitas keeps his mouth in a thin line, not letting any emotion show or a twitch give him away. He's sure if Riku is telling the truth, to which he probably is as far as Vanitas is concerned, then he's got to be careful. He tugs his hood up further and trudges forward. After all, he's already planning his escape route.

No sense in tagging along if Riku is capable. Besides, what should he care anyway. As long as Xemnas doesn't get his hands on Ventus then he doesn't care. Even so he can't figure out why he keeps pace with them.

Little do they know, there's trouble waiting for them ahead. The instance Riku leads them onto the true path that leads away from Land of Departure they've set foot into the trap. They'll know soon enough why neither trained warrior has taken notice of the presence ahead.

**-0-0-0- **_**Three months before **_**-0-0-0-**

Riku sits up on the branch of an old tree. The very one that sends spiraling branches over the top of a quaint little home. He glances down as a young woman finally exits. Her red hair is slightly damp as she pulls it back and looks up at him. To him, she's the most amazing human he's ever met. A witch of enormous power.

"You should be more careful," Kairi says with a giggle.

He raises a brow while jumping down, boots thudding heavily on the earth. "You'll just patch me back up if I'm not."

She gives him a smile. One lined with sadness and worry. Kairi holds out a small pouch. "I'm _serious_, Riku. I won't be with you this time. I… I can't bring…"

The words stick in her throat like molasses, unable to come out. Riku knows very well what she means. Her powers aren't infallible. She's unable to revive him should he die. Something she's had to come to terms with now that their best friend has been taken from them.

No one can stop death forever. All the more reason he worries over her using those forbidden spells.

"I'll be fine. Unless you'd like to spar and I can show you just how ready I am."

"No, I'd rather not have to heal you."

The tease only makes them both smile at one another, comfortable in their own still healing grief. Riku takes the pouch and ties it to his person. "Alright, I'll see you soon then," he says.

Except she reaches out, stopping him. "Wait… I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

Kairi tucks a stray strand of crimson behind her ear. Thinking of the favor has her nervous and that doesn't bode well. Kairi doesn't usually _get_ uneasy just talking about something. Unless it's about their friend.

"There's a witch that resides in the forest around Land of Departure. If you run into her, ask her to please contact Xion. Or even just to send me a message."

"Her name?"

"Naminé."

Riku gives a wave of his arm as he gives a short bow toward Kairi. "I'll do my best."

"Riku," she chastises while giving a light smack to his shoulder. "Get going. I have someone on the inside that should be able to get you into Midgar no problem. But time is of the essence."

He walks backwards, giving a smile and a wave before turning around. "Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it."

Kairi watches him leave. There's a dark feeling that's curling around her. One that says it won't be easy for Riku to come home again. That maybe, just maybe, he won't bounce back this time. She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes. A small prayer slips silently from her lips.

The second the last word falls she claps her hands together. "Alright… time to get the weapons ready just in case," and she hurries further into the faerie city.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is your hand okay?" Ventus asks as he peaks around Vanitas's side. The glare he gets in return doesn't scare him away. He merely presses once more. "I can wrap it for you if you want." 

Vanitas groans. "Drop it. It's fine. See?"

He holds his hand up, showing Ventus that his palm is healed although still stained with his own blood. Of which he then wipes it over his shirt to get rid of most of what isn't dried yet. Ventus swiftly lets the subject drop after that. Not that Vanitas wants to talk any more than he has to. His mind is already reeling.

Emotions are running haywire inside of him. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what he wants to do anymore. All he wanted was revenge against Xehanort and his plans for what they surely did to Aqua. Yet… now. Now that it'll happen, for sure, what else is there? Being around someone so nice is making his skin crawl.

Vanitas stops. At first neither notice he isn't walking with them. It's fitting, Vanitas thinks, that he's left standing there. He could care less what happens to them from this point onward, his safety being his main concern now. Even then… he teases the thought of it not mattering if he's here anymore either.

The exhaustion of all the days spent under someone's thumb enduring what they dish out weighs heavily on his shoulders. It's been years yet it feels like it's only been a few months at most. Part of him wants to simply kneel down on the ground and accept the sunlight beaming down on him through the leaves.

The other isn't sure what to do.

He's lost, caught in a swirling whirlpool of the unknown.

So much so that he doesn't notice the footfalls coming up behind him. At least not until he's suddenly shoved forward. Vanitas braces himself, fingers grasping at the ground to keep from hitting his face. His senses prickle. The mind doesn't have time to think. The body is already rolling away from the sword that stabs into the earth where he was.

On his back, Vanitas catches sight of his attacker. The surprise sticks in his throat. For just a moment time slows. He finds that if this is going to be his end, it'd be appropriate.

Leon towers over him, heaving the sword back up so that he can cleave Vanitas in two with the next swing. The wound on his face is there. Although the blood is gone there's still splatters on his gloves, jacket and shirt. Vanitas stares up into eyes that don't resemble the cloudy blues he saw before in any respect.

Gone is the sky after a storm. All that's left is a single pale blue next to a golden iris that seems to hold no emotion whatsoever. Confused but not caring, Vanitas finds he can't bring himself to move. He's beginning to think he should have done this from the very start when Xehanort kidnapped him.

He should have just laid down, given in and let the darkness sap the remainder of light in him.

"Vanitas!"

A strangled cry comes from Ventus but it's too late. It stirs nothing in Vanitas to fight for his life any longer. The human Prince can't so much as get close enough. Even Riku debates whether or not to get involved. He grabs at Ventus's wrist, tugging him to a stop. "Wait. We should leave while he distracts him."

"No! That, they aren't acting like themselves. We have to help them."

"You don't even know these people."

Ventus spins around, glaring Riku down with an almost practiced ease. "I don't know you either then."

Riku sighs yet there's a smirk quirking the side of his lip. This boy reminds Riku so much of his old friend. A friend that readily put himself in the middle of everything. One that happens to resemble the vampyre prone on the ground as well. He lets go of Ventus's wrist only to shove him away. "Stay back."

"Okay."

Running back toward Vanitas, Riku isn't sure if he can make it in time. For a moment he thinks he's seeing things. He blinks and there's a young woman a few feet away from Leon. She looks unsure and nervous. Glancing over at Riku as he approaches, her lips draw into a thin line.

"The lion kills his prey."

"Yes, Naminé."

Leon brings the sword down while Naminé walks away. Quickly at that. She hurries past Riku. "Please," she begs, "You have to help me. This monster… he… he…"

Riku holds out a hand, the one that pulls forth a sword, "Stay where you are." He doesn't trust her. He wants to. Something about her has his nerves calming and he doesn't know why. It's wrong. "Who are you?" he asks sternly.

There's fear in her eyes, fear that runs so deep it's haunting. Perhaps for that reason Riku hesitates. Naminé reaches out and touches the blade extended to her. The second her fingers grace the metal it's as though a shock is sent through Riku's body. One that leaves him collapsing to his knees and trying to catch his breath.

Naminé immediately turns away and rushes toward Ventus. "Your Highness, we have to go!" She grabs Ventus's hand and smiles. "Please, we need to get you far away from that monster before he loses control."

Ventus eyes Riku, wondering just what happened. His mind is spinning and yet he hears Riku call over to him, "Go with her." He returns the squeeze she gives his hand and together they rush further along the road.

Riku stares after them, pushing himself back to his feet. He's perplexed. He yells after Ventus but the blond doesn't seem to hear him. "Dammit… what did she do…?"

All the while, Vanitas is staring up the tip of the blade that stops just before his throat. Leon seems as still as a statue but upon looking closer there's something different. His entire body is trembling like a leaf in a gust. One eye pinches shut in pain. Only the single blue is left gazing down at him.

Vanitas raises a brow. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

"Nngh… I-I don't… want to."

Even though alarm bells should be going off. Vanitas doesn't move. A sigh slips from his lips. "You let someone turn you and you can't even finish off the one who almost killed you? Pretty pathetic."

"Get away from him," Riku demands while pointing his sword at Leon.

The brunet doesn't pay him any mind. He's already stumbling back a couple steps, weapon loose in his grip. This intervention has Vanitas sitting up. "The hell is your problem? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Riku doesn't hesitate. He sheathes his dagger with one hand and slaps Vanitas upside the head with the other. "Aren't you an Elite vampyre? Get a hold of yourself."

Swatting Riku's hand away, Vanitas resides in sitting on the ground. "Not my problem anymore. You're the one who can get him to the forest."

"What about your promise to take him to this… Terra?"

"I lied."

Their eyes meet and for a moment Vanitas wants to shrink away.

"What?" asks Vanitas. He stands up and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm a vampyre. I don't give two shits about the kid. The kid you just lost."

Riku's eye twitches ever so slightly.

"Just go find him yourself. You already did it once."

Riku takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I only found him because I was tracking you _and_ him," he says and jabs a finger back toward Leon. "Now get off your ass and help me."

"Or what?"

He hadn't intended to pull his weapon back out yet he does just that. Riku thrusts it toward Vanitas. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Leon, having finally regained some sort of control over himself, steps between the two. He blocks Riku's sword with an icy stare as well as his body. It makes Vanitas cackle as he walks the opposite direction from where Ventus disappeared. He only does so he doesn't let the shock on his face show.

"This is a riot. Stuck with some stupid half-ling and a vampyre baby. No thank you. Oh, but good luck. Witches don't go down without a fight and that one must know some nasty magic to follow us and not be noticed."

Riku tries to step around Leon but the taller man continues to impede him. He huffs up at him, "What are you doing?"

"I owe him my life. If you want to take his you'll have to take mine first."

Completely and utterly done, Riku sheathes his weapon and shoves past Leon. He marches over to Vanitas and grabs the back of his jacket. "Look, I'll pay you to help me. Anything you want just name it."

Vanitas finally stops walking and glances over his shoulder with a look so cold and pained that Riku flinches away. He tugs away from Riku. "You can't give me what I want."

Riku thinks for a moment. There has to be something he can use to convince Vanitas to help him. He's sure Leon won't be willing to help him either. Apparently not if Vanitas doesn't want to. He brushes a hand along the nape of his neck. "How about protection from whoever is hunting you? And then whatever you need to get where you want to go after I can get Ventus to the Forgotten Woods."

The offer is tempting. If Riku can do that then Vanitas could go wherever he wants. Maybe even cross the ocean and start over somewhere completely new. It's enough to give him a little shred of hope. A lonely shred, but still. Even if he doesn't think there's a place in this world far away enough from Xehanort and his influences.

As easy as it would be to just let someone finish him off, the perfect escape, he's too afraid of actually dying.

"All you have to do is help me get him back alive. I know the shortcuts to get there faster."

"Fine."

"You don't even have to put your life on the line. If it comes to a fight- Wait… you'll do it?"

Vanitas rolls his eyes and marches past them both once more. This time he's already sniffing at the air and listening close. He picks up his bag, which he had dropped in the scuffle, and points off to the left of the path. "Don't expect much. I don't have a lot of supplies and it's still sunny."

"I only have one question then."

"What?"

Riku nods over toward Leon. "What do we do with him?"

They both lock eyes onto Leon and for a moment they simply don't know. What surprises Riku is when Vanitas turns his back to them. "He's with me."

He's going to ask Vanitas what that means. Riku did just see Leon about to kill Vanitas. All he knows about the brunet is he's from Midgar, a highly trained soldier at that. For now he'll simply pretend he has no idea and keep his eyes on them both. After all he can use all the help he can get.

Riku motions for Leon to follow. "If you try that again and endanger my mission I'll take you out."

Leon keeps his eyes on Vanitas. His voice is calm despite the storm raging inside of him not to mention quiet. He feels so unsteady and sick. "I didn't ask for this…" he mumbles.

Hearing this, Vanitas calls back to him, "Come up here with me. I could use the help."

The blatant lie isn't fooling anyone. Yet Riku allows them to walk ahead regardless. It's only a few feet after all. For now he'll have to trust them. The second they prove a danger he knows what he'll have to do. In front of him, Vanitas keeps his volume low.

"She did that to you, hm? Is she a half-vampyre?"

"No. I didn't choose… she said I'd be helping the Prince. This mission wasn't supposed to be mine, I wasn't even going to be here."

The fragments slowly come together and it has Vanitas more than just curious. There has to be inner workings to this giant machine. One boy can't be this important that everyone is after him. What it means for him to go missing, perhaps. Yet even still it doesn't make any sense.

Although he does understand the feelings that have Leon's eyes clouded with frustration. To have this thrust upon him, to be a vampyre, is dizzying. Suddenly everything is brighter, sharper, and more potent. Everything is different even when Leon the person should be the same.

"You have something you need to do, huh?" Vanitas cocks his head to look up at Leon, watching his expression closely.

"I have someone I need to avenge."

"Heh… I can respect that." Vanitas pats the bag at his side. "I have a small blood supply if it comes down to it. I hate working together, don't really feel the whole rainbows and sunshine group thing."

Leon looks down at him, silently willing him to continue.

"But… until we can get this brat to wherever the Forgotten Woods is I'll watch your back if you watch mine. Might as well make yourself useful or I'll kill you anyway."

Weighing this, Leon doesn't have to think very hard. Sephiroth won't be pleased with a lack of word or appearance. Then again if his hunch is correct then the General will be happy to have no resolution to begin with. He can't even think of going back without guidance on what being a vampyre is. As well as maybe, just maybe, that witch can reverse whatever she did to him.

"You have my word."

**-0-0-0-**

Ventus isn't sure what to think to be honest. Sure he was told to go with this woman, Naminé she said her name was, but there's something off about it. All of these strangers is just too much for Ventus to handle. The oddest of all the occurrences is that she hasn't let go of his hand.

Naminé continues to tug him forward along a winding path through the trees that only she knows. The entire time she's mumbling under her breath. She doesn't even realize she's doing it. But Ventus can barely keep up with all of the nonsense rolling off her tongue.

"I just don't know how he could have gone against the spell… I know I had the right amount. He shouldn't have hesitated against that vampyre."

She takes a sharp turn to the right and Ventus takes that moment to yank away. Their connection shatters. He stares at her, confused at what ends her tirade. "What… what did you just say? You made- You healed him and made him fight?"

"Your Highness, please," she begins. Her eyes are searching Ventus's face and all she can see is her beloved standing there. He would be smiling and so happy to see her. But this young man is the opposite. Yet still good enough. "It was all to secure your passage home."

Naminé gives a reassuring smile and gestures to the bush. "Please, hide right here just in case the meeting place has been discovered."

Ventus hesitates. Although only for a moment since he knows if he's hiding he can get away with ease should he decide. He's just not sure he can trust Naminé. Something is very off about her. Her words are sweet and seem sincere yet there's a meaning laced along the bottoms of them.

So he does as she says and tucks himself behind the lush vegetation. Squatting down, he waits patiently even though his body is exhausted. Ventus doesn't try to see where she's going. Only listens.

Naminé keeps her distance, unsure who the man is by the tree. "Where… who are you?"

"I was sent by Xemnas. He said you have your end of the bargain to uphold."

Somehow, she doesn't lose her nerve while staring down this obvious soldier. Long silver hair sways behind him as he takes a step forward. Naminé resists the urge to flee. Showing vulnerability will only make him doubt her and get her killed. She's dealt with entitled men before. This one is no different.

"I'm tracking them as we speak. I'm only going home to retrieve some more supplies."

Sephiroth takes a long, deep breath. That's all he gives her before he turns his back to her. "You have until tomorrow morning. I suggest you don't disappoint. I'd hate to have to take you out along with my worthless hire."

Un-moving, Naminé waits until Sephiroth vanishes from her sight and the sound of boots crunching against the grass is gone. She doesn't have time to breathe either. There's another man behind her, one that has his arms crossed. Naminé spins around and comes face to face with Riku.

"I didn't expect him to really want to kill me later." He nods toward where Ventus is hiding, glad that he rushed ahead. "What's your aim?"

"How did you find me?"

Riku huffs, "That 'vampyre' you tried to kill led me here. He should be here any second actually. So I suggest you step aside or I'll have to-"

He doesn't even get a chance to finish. Perhaps he didn't think she'd attack. Then again, there's not much a witch can do without being obvious when doing so. Riku falls for it either way. Naminé lifts her hands and blows. The dust that he breathes in seems to daze him almost instantly.

Dropping to his knees, Riku pinches an eye shut as it begins to water, "What- What did you do?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I can't let you."

Naminé gives a curt turn and runs over to Ventus. She'd be surprised if she didn't know he's had nothing to eat or drink since leaving his home. "We have to hurry, I'll get my things and then take you home, okay?" She thinks for a moment before adding, "And get you something to eat."

**-0-0-0-**

Not too far behind Riku's excursion to find out who the other scent was near Naminé, Leon is struggling to keep going.

The heat isn't the problem but the sunlight filtering down onto them is. Even though they've made their way from the makeshift path it's still unbearable. Each and every step is a trial in its own right. The tight feeling in his chest only worsens when he hears what Vanitas grumbles, clearly unhappy that Riku ran off once he gave him the information.

"Should just get out while I can. No way I can take out a witch by myself if he gets himself killed." He gropes at his bag and clicks his tongue, "Not enough."

Vanitas isn't trying to be quiet and that makes it even worse. Leon is having trouble hearing all of it. In fact, he can barely see straight with how the world seems to slowly tilt from side to side. It's not hard for Vanitas to notice. He's aware that Leon surely hasn't had the nourishment a newly turned vampyre needs much less if he's been fully turned at all.

The dark haired man comes to a stop. "That's it," he states as he swivels around. He waited long enough to reach shade that leaves them comfortable at least. "You're not gonna be any help like that."

"I'm fine."

"Like hell."

Vanitas stares into those determined mismatched eyes. Eyes that burn with a fire for completing their goal. The determination in that gaze is something he hasn't seen in a very long time. For a split second it's a beautiful young woman standing there and not Leon. Vanitas has to blink to rid himself of the haunting memories.

He doesn't care about Leon. So he tells himself. It does little to rid him of the want to save this man, a want that he doesn't know where it originates. After all, he could put Leon out of his misery or let him wander off. Doing so will lead into a beast of a creature ravaging innocents for their essence if his theory is correct. Again he enforces his mind that he could care less who dies — he just wants it all to end.

He wants rest. Peaceful rest.

Not that he thinks he deserves it.

Holding out his arm, he cocks his head back ever so slightly. "Don't take too much or I'll have to take it back, got it?"

The threat is hollow. Especially when Leon knocks the extended wrist away. Mustering up some strength, Leon strides past Vanitas with conviction in every step. "I don't need your pity," he replies firmly.

"You-!" Vanitas spins around and trudges up beside him. He grabs at Leon's arm, forcing him to stop. "You're going to lose it if you don't drink something. Don't you get it? You'll be one of those rogues that murders anyone he sees just for a sip that will never quench your thirst."

"That won't happen."

"How can you be so sure? Is it because you think someone will take you out before you can kill the parents of some innocent children?" Vanitas smirks as he leans toward Leon, trying with all his might to get under Leon's skin, a far shot but he goes for it. "You'd leave them alone just like you were."

Leon slaps his hand away again. Except this time he grabs at the front of Vanitas's shirt afterward, heaving him closer and almost up off the ground. Vanitas doesn't pry himself away or fight back. He lets the smile curl its way onto his countenance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Anyone can be a monster. You and I are no exception," he replies calmly despite his demeanor. It leaves Vanitas confused. Leon lets him go and continues walking, hoping to catch back up with Riku. They might not get along but he did say he'd go along with this.

Vanitas won't let it slide. He's furious.

How can someone — similar to him in fact — be so calm and accepting? How can he hang on so tightly to who he is when someone tried to rip it from his dying hands?

"Screw you!"

This — this — finally catches Leon's attention. He partly turns just in time to see Vanitas up in his personal space. The fist that jams into his gut forces all the air out. Doubling over, Leon can barely gather himself before Vanitas is kicking him. Leon drops to the ground but he manages to keep his head from touching the earth.

At least until Vanitas's boot collides with it. Leon's cheek is pressed against the dirt and grass. He watches the gleam of silver as Vanitas pulls out a dagger from the back of the boot atop his head.

"You think you're immune? That everything will work out and you can go home?"

Vanitas bends at the waist, leaning down enough for their eyes to meet despite the position. His tone drops low, raw from how his throat aches.

"I got news for you pretty boy…" he says as he dangles the tip of the dagger closer to Leon's face, "…you don't have a home anymore. Anyone that cared won't think twice now. They'll hang you up and put your head on a stick."

Leon, letting Vanitas exhaust his anger, takes the silence as an opportunity. He wills together all of his energy and grabs Vanitas's ankle. Hurling the smaller man back is no easy feat. Not when Leon simply wishes he could sleep off the fatigue.

He doesn't stop there.

The second that Vanitas is stumbling backward Leon is on him like a hawk. The brunet pounces onto Vanitas and forces him to the ground. Vanitas scrambles to keep hold of his blade only to fail miserably. It thuds onto the ground a couple feet away.

A wrist in each of his hands, Leon pins Vanitas as he sits over him. Straddling Vanitas's waist and keeping him in place is surprisingly easy. Except Leon knows he could be thrown at any moment. It's strange that he's been able to keep up with such a trained vampyre.

"What now? Want to play hero and take out the big bad villain?"

"You're not the villain. You're afraid."

Vanitas cackles, "Afraid? Really? So what am I afraid of Mr. Know-It-All?"

Leon's been there. He's had to confront himself day after day for doing the same thing Vanitas is doing. He's still making the same mistakes; not relying on others and going it alone; pushing them away until no one is left.

"Being alone."

"Get. _Off_. Me," Vanitas demands with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't have anywhere to return to regardless of what's happened. You're the one that extended a hand to me first."

Vanitas growls up at him, "Then I take it back! Leave! Just leave me alone!"

Leaning further over him, Leon takes a deep breath. He's trying to steady himself and relieve the tightness in his chest. Not that breathing will ever help him again.

"I'll go with you," he mumbles to Vanitas.

Vanitas is seething. He's confused and frustrated. Nothing makes sense about any of this. He just doesn't understand why someone that was going to kill him would want to work with him so easily. Everyone else deserted him whether they intended to or not. He's been on his own for too long. This fight has torn down his will to resist.

"Even if I go back to Hollow Bastion?"

A nod.

"And wanted to kill all of the Elites that are there?"

"As long as they're not innocents."

Vanitas breaks out into laughter. "So you want something in return then?"

Leon finally lets go and stands up. He holds out his hand, intending to help Vanitas to his feet. For once, Vanitas lets him. Being friendly is hardly easy. It's awkward and strange — Vanitas simply doesn't understand why someone cares. He never understood why Aqua cared either.

"If I help you deal with these Elites and you ever go to Midgar, help me kill the General there."

"Hah! I knew you had a motive. A stupid one at that. This could get you killed, you know."

Leon looks at Vanitas, a single glance that says he has nothing left to lose. He's already had his humanity stolen from him. Besides, all Vanitas has to do is _never_ travel near Midgar — an easy thing to do. However Leon knows it's better than saying he wants nothing. His only goal is to save people, Vanitas included.

Vanitas rolls his eyes and steps around Leon. He moves toward where he senses Riku has stopped. "I guess that's fine," he slowly says while waiting for Leon to catch up with him. He doesn't actually plan on following through with his end of the deal — any of it. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He's tired.

Maybe Leon knows this, maybe he doesn't. However, Vanitas finds something in this mock deal.

Something that tells him even if it's not perfect, it might be okay. He settles with dealing with Leon later. For now he just needs to hold up his part of the deal so he can get Riku to help him. If he can just find a place where he can belong.

Leon strides up beside him, not saying another word about the matter. He does, however, glance down at the slightly shorter man. "Leon," he states simply.

He shrugs. "Vanitas. Just no nicknames, got it?"

There's a nod in return as everything falls silent once more. It doesn't take them very long to catch up to where Vanitas sent Riku off to. If anything at least the air between them is more comfortable than it had been before. Although Vanitas doesn't notice the way Leon keeps his eyes on him, as if observing him closely like one would a child.

It's when they get to a large tree, one that has surely lived just as long as Vanitas if not more, that everything shifts. Vanitas can't pick up Naminé's trail from this point on. Yet what he does see is Riku out cold near it. Anger and frustration, it's hard to keep them bottled down in the pit of his stomach. It's a good thing he's had plenty of practice shoving his emotions down.

"Should we just leave him?" asks Vanitas.

Leon sighs and gives him a look, one that Vanitas had seen far too many times from a certain woman.

"What? I was joking!" Vanitas tries to defend himself. But Leon arches a brow. "Tch, whatever," he mumbles while nudging Riku's shoulder with the toe of his boot. "Hey, idiot, get up."

A few light shoves later and Riku is groaning as he sits up. His palm cradles his head, "I didn't think… she could do that."

"Well I'm glad you let them get away. I can't even tell where she went now."

Riku shakes his head. It feels like there's cobwebs keeping his thoughts from becoming words. Everything is so hazy and disorganized. He tries to pull forth what he remembers her saying before his consciousness was taken from him.

"I think I know where she's at… I passed an area not far from here that seemed unnatural. A witch in hiding would probably be there."

"Great we're going on a hunch. How useless can you be?! It was just one witch!"

Regardless of the flare of anger, Riku remains rather calm. Standing straight and stretching helps shake off the remainder of whatever spell was cast on him. The fact that she so easily counters him alone concerns him. It must really be the woman Kairi spoke of. If so it'd make sense why her spells are so potent to faerie kind.

"We'll rest and then I'll lead us there. It's still sunny out so I'm sure you'd prefer nightfall when we attack?"

Vanitas huffs and marches over to the tree. He's irritated beyond belief. The longer he's in this damnable forest the more that goes wrong. He has no idea whether or not Xemnas would bother sending someone to check on him. After all, that's what he thought Riku was at first if it wasn't for the faerie smell coming off him.

He wants this all to be over with so he can run far, far away.

"You first," he says while sweeping an arm toward Leon. "I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Riku knows the point for this. He's not to be trusted and honestly he's okay with that. Not that he believes them completely either. Even so he watches as Leon takes a seat by the tree. The newly turned vampyre uses it to lean against and closes his eyes.

He's not asleep and neither Riku nor Vanitas notice. Vanitas is too busy thinking of a way out of this mess. The longer he has to be in this forest the more anxious to leave he gets. He's beginning to think none of this is worth it.

It wouldn't be the first time he's chosen to run away. The only difference is that this time he has a chance. There's so much commotion that he can pull it off, he knows it.

Riku watches as Vanitas paces. Concerned, yes, but not worried. Perhaps that's why he lets his guard slip ever-so-slightly. He slides down to sit on the ground and pulls forth some jerky from a pouch.

"You actually remind me a lot of a friend I had."

Vanitas shoots him a glare. It's a shame it doesn't deter Riku in the slightest.

"Only in looks though… But he helped pull me back onto the right path when I got lost. Living with faeries when you're only half-blooded isn't easy as a kid." Riku leans back and inhales deep. "I'd have done anything for him if he asked and when he did, I couldn't say no. Even though it was-"

"A stupid plea? I could care less about your sob story."

"He asked me to help anyone else that was lost or taken from their families. So that's what I do. I go around and find kids that are snatched up."

Vanitas raises a brow. "That's a little… specific."

Riku gives a chuckle after swallowing a bite of jerky. "Right? All he could say was that he lost his brother as a kid, he didn't want anyone else to have to experience that."

There's a pause. Vanitas comes to a hard stop; blood running cold and mind racing. He doesn't want to think about the possibilities. Sure, faeries live a long time. Just as long as vampyres but that doesn't mean it could be the same boy. It's too absurd.

Even if it was true it makes no difference to him.

Vanitas huffs as he idly kicks at a stick on the ground. "Must be nice to be the hero."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Sure it doesn't."

"Do you plan to help us after we get to the Forgotten Woods?"

Vanitas finally looks back at him and it's with a deep set glare. He says nothing as he plops onto the ground next to Leon. The vampyre pulls his bag onto his lap and fishes out a bottle, which happens to be covered in a leather sheath. Vanitas takes a long gulp. He quickly realizes this doesn't have the same taste as what he usually has.

"Take your pity and shove it."

Silence settles in immediately like a dense early morning fog. Riku, having gained an unwanted nap, finds it easy to stay awake the next few hours. Vanitas doesn't dare wake Leon up. He resides in staying awake so that he can keep his eye on Riku. Regardless of whatever pact he has with Leon he can still only believe himself.

Even that is suspect.

Riku stands and stretches, making it easier to move his stiff muscles. He nods toward the direction they'll be going. "I'm going to scout and make sure there's no traps."

"Whatever," mutters Vanitas.

It's only once Riku is far enough away that Leon opens his eyes. He ignores the bottle of blood that's passed toward him. "It's your turn," he says softly.

"Not tired. Drink or keep sleeping."

Leon doesn't push the subject. It'd be useless to do so. He can see the way slender fingers nervously tap against the leather sheath on the bottle. Or even how golden eyes skitter back and forth along the tree line around them. As if he always fears someone is going to take him out.

"Tch, what are you even after?"

Inhaling, Leon looks up at the rays of light beginning to disappear from the cracks in the canopy. "The only person that helped me was murdered by a man named Sephiroth. I've been climbing the ranks and gathering evidence for years." He pauses to glance down at his hands; scoffed, calloused and dirty. Even beneath the gloves they're tainted with what he's done.

"He ordered me to bring Ventus to Midgar, the opposite of what the King told us. He wanted his son home first and foremost. I knew it was a test to see where my loyalty lies. But now I can't go back."

Vanitas relaxes, just slightly, back against the tree. "Did you ever belong there to begin with then? Might as well just find somewhere new."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Hmpf, there's nothing wrong with running when you're outclassed. Better to live to try again, you should be lucky I didn't kill you."

There's a moment of caution. Leon mulls over how he wishes to respond to that. A dozen ways to say one thing makes it hard to choose. Especially when he knows the attack was never meant to kill. Not even meant to maim. Simply an accident.

"Thank you," Leon finally says.

Vanitas doesn't dare look up or over at him. He keeps his head down while a tinge of red appears on his ears. No one aside from Aqua has ever done that. Hell, no one ever showed an interest in him to begin with.

Even so, Vanitas resists the urge to mutter an apology. He bites the 'sorry' back and squashes it just before it touches the tip of his tongue. Aqua would have made him say it. She would want him to be a better person despite having everything taken away.

Not that he hasn't tried. He's helped just as many people escape torment as he has assisted in placing them in Xemnas's hands.

It's hard to do good things. Selfless things.

Somewhere between trying not to say he's sorry and wondering just when Riku is getting back, Vanitas begins to nod off. He's mentally exhausted. Keeping his mind awake is nearly impossible. All he can do is let his eyes droop shut.

Leon doesn't move after he's situated. Certainly not when Vanitas's head rests against him either. He remains perfectly still aside from plucking the container of blood and screwing the top back on it. Once it's tucked back inside the bag, he resigns himself to sitting just so. Like this, he feels so bad for Vanitas.

Vanitas isn't very tall or thick for that matter. He's a spindly guy with the right amount of muscle from training and nothing more. His color is typical of a vampyre as well. But it's the softer angles of his face and the way he scoots a little closer that makes Leon realize how young Vanitas looks.

Just at the cusp of adulthood means he's had his entire life striped away to be a "monster". He's almost curious as to what happened.

"What?"

Leon shoots Riku a look as he returns, one that says to be quiet or there will be hell to pay. Not that Riku minds. He's grateful. The last thing he wants to do is deal with Vanitas for another second. Although it would mean ending this little pact sooner so he can get home to Kairi.

"Sorry… if you want, I can wake you up in a couple hours then."

A shake of the head. "It's fine."

There's no sense in it. Vanitas just needs a bit of rest or so Leon tells himself. He's worried regardless. He's fought plenty of regular ole vampyre before. The ones that have no control over themselves. Yet, they seem so much stronger than Vanitas. He's just not sure if the youth is holding back or if there's something doing it for him.

Perhaps he hasn't lost his humanity just yet. 

**-0-0-0-**

Sleep was never a part of Vanitas's plan. Which is why he's so surprised when he opens his eyes. The fact that they were closed is aggravating enough. But it's what he's laying against that has him panicking.

The thigh beneath his head is far softer than the ground. Not that it makes it any better. Especially when the owner of his temporary pillow and the hand that gave him a few good shakes is giving him such a worried look. Those eyes ask so much despite no words coming out.

Vanitas immediately sits up, stands and backs away. The motion is too fast but he goes with it, barely able to steady himself. Stumbling, Vanitas frantically glances around for Riku. All the while Leon is paying him no mind.

He rises up and grabs the bag Vanitas has been carrying. "Are you ready to go?"

"I… What… Where is he?"

Leon gestures just past a few trees. Vanitas doesn't bother looking. He's too focused on how pale Leon is. His complexion tells a story that he won't. The embarrassment melts away and is quickly replaced by concern.

A fledgling can last quite a bit of time without blood. They're too strong for their own good for the first several days. It's only after that they stumble down to nothing and have to work their way back up. The fact that Leon is looking worse for wear means his theory is right.

Leon's turning into a rogue. Faster than what he's seen at that. Vanitas can only surmise that Naminé really did turn him herself. The way that no one should be regardless.

"Then we'd better get going," Vanitas says slowly.

He turns and is content when Leon follows behind him. They meet up with Riku who only points forward. Without a word he leads them to an area that Vanitas can instantly tell is shrouded in magic. The veil is thin and disguises all inside as just trees and bushes.

It looks just like the rest of the forest. Except the second Vanitas takes a step further than the others the illusion shatters. Rather it fades away in a soft glimmer to reveal a small abode tucked in with the trees. Vanitas glances over his shoulder, waiting for Leon and Riku to step through as well.

Riku huffs, clearly not happy that he's walked by this place so many times and missed a crucial bit of information. "If we can get in and out without fighting her-"

"That's not going to happen." Vanitas glares over at Riku. "All you have to do is grab the idiot. Leave her to me."

Leon takes up the rear as they approach the door. There's no lock or trap that activates when Riku pushes the door open. Just a soft groan of metal hinges that alerts Naminé to their presence. Even still there's nothing that greets them when they enter the abode.

Slipping further inside they're welcomed with a quaint house that appears to only have a couple rooms that are actually sectioned off by a door. The area before them is one large living room connected to what must be the kitchen. If the stacks of pots and dishes are any indication that is.

It's off to the left where a large couch sits that draws their attention. Ventus is slumped on it. His head lolls to the side. He almost looks about ready to topple over and it's obviously from whatever he drank. A small cup rests on the floor at his feet with the remainder of the liquid having splashed across his pants.

There before him, kneeling on the ground, Naminé resides. She finally glances over her shoulder at them and they're all equally surprised by the sight. Tear tracks are evident on her cheeks while a locket hangs loosely from her hands. Sniffling, Naminé slowly rises to her feet.

She reaches forward and brushes her hand over Ventus's cheek. "I'm sorry… I'll fix everything this time." Turning to face them, she dares send a glare their way. "I don't know how you found me. But I won't let a vampyre touch him."

Riku is the first to move. He steps in front of Leon and Vanitas. He holds out his hands as if to say they're not a threat. "Hear us out, we don't want to fight. We're not taking him to Hollow Bastion."

Naminé is resolute in her decision. She grabs a vial and pours the contents on her hands. The thick goo sparkles a brilliant green as she flicks her fingers toward Riku. "You can't fool me. I won't believe any of you anymore!"

The substance solidifies the second it's sent flying toward Riku. He side steps it, hoping that the other two catch on, only to realize it's going for him. These tendrils quickly take the form of vines as they wrap around his ankles. A quick tug has him on his back the next second.

"Dammit," he grumbles while scrambling for his weapon — anything to cut himself free.

Leon is already moving. He's dashing toward Naminé in an attempt to distract her, give the others enough time to grab Ventus and run if they have to. The only problem is he doesn't make any more progress than Riku. His hand is reaching out toward her, inches away from her, when his whole body freezes.

He can't move; hands, legs, eyes, head. Nothing.

Naminé stares him down. There's fear in her sapphire eyes, fear that he'll break free from her again. But she'll try — oh she'll try anything she has to. Anything to protect Ventus and get him home. She won't do to him what she planned. She won't become just like those vampyres and willingly destroy someone's life for her own gain. Heart aching and more tears welling up in her eyes, Naminé takes a deep breath.

"The lion protects."

Concerned that Leon isn't moving, Vanitas doesn't hesitate for once. He dashes forward when he could have easily turned around and ran. He's faster than a witch and that's all he needs to be. If he can just knock her out then they'll be safe to do as they wish.

Leon pivots and grabs the front of Vanitas's shirt before he can get past. The taller man throws him backward, skidding across the ground and well past Riku. Vanitas hurriedly rights himself and falls into a fighting stance.

"What the hell?" he growls.

Off to the side the vines continue to multiple and curl around Riku, pinning his hands and feet. The more he squirms the tighter they hold onto him. He can only watch as Leon stalks over toward Vanitas.

Riku manages to flip onto his side, eyes meeting with Naminé's. "What did you do?"

"Whatever I have to. I'll atone for what I've done even if it means k-killing a couple vampyres."

"But he wasn't one before. You did that didn't you?"

Naminé finally looks away. She doesn't regret what she did to Leon. He wanted to live, she could see it in his eyes. Sure, he's not human now but he can still make right what he wanted. How's that wrong?

"I… You don't know anything."

There's loneliness in her gaze as she moves back toward Ventus. She begins to pick up a bag and stuff various bottles and pouches into it. She doesn't know if her spell will hold Leon for long, she has to make it count.

Riku's head rests on the floor, trying to look back to his companions while trying to reach one of his weapons. "Vanitas! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

The retort echoes through the room as he skitters out of the way of Leon's grasp once more. Leon might be weak at the moment but whatever spell he's under has him still using all of his strength. The brunet comes at him again and Vanitas swiftly ducks down and kicks Leon's feet out from under him.

Vanitas takes the opening to run toward Naminé only to fall to his knees. Leon, grabbing Vanitas's ankle, gives a rough tug. There's nothing in range to hold on to or use. His mind is running a mile a minute trying to piece together what could make this stupid spell work.

It broke last time after all.

Leon steals one of Vanitas's daggers and grapples him. Pushing him down on the ground, Leon straddles him. Vanitas tries to swat the dagger from Leon's hand. Only for Leon to grab that very wrist, fingers so tight that marks form on Vanitas's wrist.

Vanitas tries to stop the dagger from descending upon him. The tip slices across his palm. Leon has to pull it away to try again, giving Vanitas only one chance. The trained vampyre lifts his knee and knocks Leon with it from behind. The distraction is all it takes.

Leon shifts his weight and sits up more. The second he does this Vanitas gives another good knee, shoving Leon over him. There's only one problem as Leon rolls off. He still has a hold on Vanitas's wrist.

Yanked with him, Leon adjusts his grip enough to have Vanitas up against him. Vanitas, sitting on Leon's lap, lifts his free arm. He intends to attack in a mild manner. But it doesn't ever happen.

The dagger digs into his side.

After everything he's done. Finally deciding to live and escape this wretched place… he's not surprised this is what happens. Following orders and doing Xehanort or Xemnas's bidding all these years has kept him safe. All he had to do was rob it from other people — steal their calm lives away from them.

Vanitas believes he deserves this. Maybe in the afterlife he can finally see Aqua again. It's the only thought that brings him solace.

Digging deeper, the blade twists and then finally pulls out.

It's about to stab at him again when he slumps back against Leon. There's acceptance in how instead of dragging his nails across Leon's neck, he recedes and places his hand over the one holding the dagger. The touch makes Leon still. Those hazy eyes dare to flicker with the smallest signs of life.

"If you're the one that kills me, I guess it's okay. Just make it quick… it's embarrassing to be taken out by a newbie."

He waits a moment but Leon doesn't make a move to finish him off. The tip of the dagger hovers just before his heart.

"Come on, Leon, go for it."

The fingers wrapped around his wrist slack. They tremble against Vanitas's pale skin, unwilling to continue. Leon shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of whatever fog fills his senses. He doesn't want to kill Vanitas.

The bloodstained dagger thuds to the ground.

It draws everyone's attention except for Riku as he can't look back. Not to mention he's far too busy trying to slice through the magical vines that keep him melded to the ground. Naminé, however, can give the situation her attention and she's horrified.

The spell is gone and she won't have time to try it again. Naminé watches as Leon slowly glances over at her. His arms no longer hold Vanitas steady and instead wrap around him to keep him safe.

"I won't let you do that again," he warns her.

Vanitas presses a hand to Leon's arm, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine, let go."

A growl rips up his throat, "No." One hand presses against Vanitas's side, trying to staunch the blood flow long enough for the self-healing to start making an impact.

Leon scans the room for the bag that was dropped during the scuffle. He just has to get to it and find whatever blood is left in there. It doesn't help that he's already feeling weak as well. Regardless, Leon manages to stand and drag Vanitas up with him.

"I can walk you idiot," he says even though his knees dare to wobble. The blood on the floor at their feet is evident of how not alright he is. Not to mention he swears there's something off about the blood he was given to take on this mission. It's… lacking.

Vanitas, despite his protests, grabs onto Leon's shirt as the latter holds him up. He appreciates the effort, especially since he can finally level a glare at Naminé.

"Alright woman, put down the bag or Leon is going to make you regret turning him."

He can hear the huff Leon gives at that. It would mean putting Vanitas down. Slowly, Leon sweeps his gaze over to the open door. They both sense the presence far before it appears.

A slender figure stands at the threshold in a sleeveless jacket with the hood pulled up over her head. The black mask she wears covers her mouth and nose while gloves are strapped to her arms. Long hair sweeps behind her; blue streaked with white that's pulled back into a braid.

She steps forward, glaring at Leon. Golden eyes stare him down as she falls into an offensive stance. "Put. Him. Down."


	7. Chapter 7

Anxiety.

Impatience.

A growing fear that consumes all.

Aqua can barely hold herself together while Eraqus falls into a deep conversation with Xion. She sits off to the side with Zack and Isa, the three of them waiting patiently for the next course of action. Xion and Eraqus have been decoding Terra's recent letter with great eagerness.

From what any of them can tell from their faces is that it's not anything good.

To say she's not enjoying this little pit stop would be an understatement of the century. They're on the cusp of launching their plan to take out those in charge of the vampyres. It's the only way to curb some of the conflict. They've gathered countless allies and spread the information far and wide.

The last they heard it was the Prince of the Land of Departure that was to be kidnapped. That is until Xion pulled Eraqus aside to discuss in private. It has Aqua on edge. Xion knows more about her than the rest after all. It has to be something to do with Vanitas. There's no other reason to exclude the others under the pretense of not letting her know something.

Aqua taps her foot in irritation. The worry inside only grows with each passing second that she's left waiting. Zack can see this and quickly tries to find something to distract her.

"It's been a while, how have you been Isa?"

The werewolf raises a brow and shrugs his shoulders, "Busy." He slowly averts his gaze over to Aqua. "You shouldn't worry."

"Why? Do you know what they're talking about?"

Isa simply stands and picks up an empty cup on the table. He pours some of the herbal tea from the pot and hands her the mug. Aqua gracefully takes it with a murmur of thanks.

"Regardless you'll do what you think is best. There's no sense in worrying. No real moves have been made just yet."

Aqua takes a sip, eyes staring at the closed curtain leading to the other room. It's as if by looking at it that she simply wills them to emerge. Eraqus and Xion both stride over to the three of them once doing just that. Their faces contradict each other. Where Xion seems somber and a tad worried, Eraqus shows nothing at all.

She's used to Eraqus and his guarded expressions. He doesn't dare to give anything away. Then again, he's also been alive far longer than she has. He's been through more no doubt. He did make Xehanort into a vampyre after all.

"Are we still going to the faeries?"

Eraqus gives a hum. "My plans haven't changed. But I think yours might."

At that he gestures over toward Xion, allowing her to move forward and sit down in the chair across the table from Aqua. There's a petite smile she shows before holding out the parchment. Aqua sets her cup down and takes the paper, eyes quickly scanning over the contents.

The emotions that flood through her are indescribable. She simply doesn't understand what Xemnas is doing. Why would he send Vanitas of all people. This has to be a joke. It makes her insides curl and her heart race. The nerves immediately flare up — there's only one opportunity like this and she has to take it.

Her eyes lift up and meet with Eraqus. He seems to know what's on her mind already. "You can't go alone, it could be dangerous," he states plainly.

Aqua stands, the paper clutched in her hand. "I'm more than capable of handling this. I just have to find him and meet you back at the Forgotten Woods."

"I could go with you," Zack offers while leaning forward, elbows on his knees and a reassuring expression on his face. "I mean, Xion and Isa are hitching along with Eraqus."

Eraqus glances to the door. He's nervous at the idea of Xemnas having a new recruit he doesn't know about. Terra hasn't sent much information about him. It doesn't help that they've recently discovered Xehanort could come back — that perhaps they didn't kill him. Yet Terra never details how this is possible.

All they know now is that Vanitas is either his scapegoat or his vessel. If he fails then the plan falls to Ventus until another is found.

"Take Zack with you. I'll meet you back at Kairi's."

At that Xion pipes up, "Oh! If you happen to find an area in the forest that has a barrier can you… I know it's a lot, but can you check up on a witch that lives there. I haven't heard from Naminé since Roxas died."

She strides over to the door past them all. "I'll see what I can do but Vanitas is my number one concern."

"I understand. Thank you, Aqua."

Zack hurries to stand and follow after Aqua as she storms outside. It takes a moment for him to catch up with her quick strides. When she realizes he's behind her she has to purposefully slow down so that she's walking at a human pace.

"Sorry…"

"You're worried, it's fine. Just stay within line of sight and I'll keep up."

"Are you sure?"

Zack punches his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Of course! I've trained almost my whole life remember? I won't slow you down."

Aqua gives a nod and rushes off once more. Even so, she tries to keep her pace to human standards nonetheless. He'll never say it but Zack is grateful. As a vampyre, Aqua stays quite a ways ahead of him. Her tread is quick and feather light, practically gliding over the leaf ridden floor.

The only time they stop is to take a rest; Zack to catch his breath and Aqua to hunt for a small animal. It's day in and day out until they cross the boundary into Land of Departure. Everything passes by without a hitch until they reach an area shrouded in magic.

It's only then that Aqua slows. The overwhelming pressure of the magic mixes with the trail she's been following, hoping that it's the one to lead her to Vanitas. Deep in the forest she regrets not making a tracking spell. It wouldn't have been hard. Yet she flew out of there without thinking or planning ahead.

Regardless she slows her pace considerably the closer they get. So much so that Zack comes up beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Both scents I'm following are overwhelming."

He glances over at her and rubs at the back of his neck, "Well, could that be because they're overlapping then. Same place?"

"Possibly," she murmurs while slowly striding forward.

In front of her all she can see are more trees and endless speckles of varying vegetation. However, another step forward whittles away at the illusion. Reality snaps into focus and suddenly it's different. The forest is still there but instead it circles around a large abode that's seemingly built into the trees with how they wrap over the roof and along the walls.

Zack and Aqua share a look. Dropping into more stealthy positions, they part and circle around the house. They both find windows but with the curtains drawn they can't see inside. That is until they meet once more at the front door — the door that's open wide, giving berth to all that's happening inside.

Eyes wide, Aqua can't help but watch it all unfold. Her chest swells with anger at the sight of blood dripping from the wound Vanitas has on his side. Zack can't even think of stopping her. She steps forward, glaring at Leon. Golden eyes stare him down as she falls into an offensive stance. "Put. Him. Down."

Readying herself, Aqua tries to size up the situation. She might not know what's going on but that won't stop her from securing Vanitas's safety at any cost. Aqua watches as Leon's grip tightens and she realizes he's going to refuse without having to say a word.

That's fine. She's trained for moments like these.

Aqua surges forward without a second thought. She knows she's faster than whatever or whoever this man is. There's only one problem; he's just as fast as she is.

Leon doesn't hesitate. The second Aqua goes to move he's already heaving Vanitas up into his arms and slipping away. One, two, three steps back before he squats down. Vanitas catches on and grabs at the dagger Leon had dropped. The second his feet hit the ground again he aims it at her. "The hell are you?"

It's becoming obvious to her. It helps that Zack is right behind her, clutching onto the door frame with one hand and his sword in the other. "Aqua! You have got to give me a heads up!"

Vanitas's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. He's not sure if it's because of the blood loss or the exhaustion in general that the world tilts ever so slightly. The corners of his vision grow hazy as the woman stands straight with a sigh. Revealing herself like this wasn't what she intended, but perhaps she should.

Pulling the hood back, Aqua lets them all get a good look at her. The years haven't worn her down at all. She's the same as Vanitas remembers save for the wisps of white through blue strands. A tentative step forward is all she takes.

"Vanitas… it's me."

Tears glaze over Vanitas's eyes as he stares at her. It's wrong and right all at the same time. Nothing he thinks can keep up with what's in front of him. He doesn't even realize he's trembling or how Leon holds him a little tighter. He can't even hear the soft whispers of his name from the man asking if he's alright.

All he can see is black as he goes limp in Leon's arms.

The dagger clangs to the floor as Leon kneels down, cradling Vanitas against him. He glares at her to be safe. Trusting people has never been something that comes easy to him after all.

"Who are you?" Leon and Aqua say to each other at the same time.

From the doorway, Zack fully enters the house. His eyes immediately sweep over to Leon and the pendant around his neck. Zack can't fathom how he's here, how he could possibly ever be involved in this.

"Squall?" he asks with confusion sweeping over his countenance.

Leon looks up. "Zack?"

"She's… she's with me. It's alright. We're here to help."

Zack moves over to kneel beside him while Aqua marches over to where Riku is still struggling, cursing his luck. She eyes where the blonde is darting her eyes about everyone.

"You must be Naminé. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Naminé swallows hard. "I won't let them take Ventus back to the vampyres."

Aqua smiles at her, "And we won't either." She gestures back toward Vanitas. "They aren't the enemy and their allegiance isn't to the vampyres. They were undercover to foil all of this."

"How…How can I…." Naminé shakes her head.

"Xion sent me. She said she's worried about you, that you've stopped replying to her messages. She just wants to know you're okay."

"Xion…"

Naminé looks over to Ventus who remains unconscious. A second later and she dismisses the spell keeping Riku bound and sits on the couch. She's hesitant as she strides over toward Leon. The brunet looks up at her with apprehension.

"He can rest in my room and I'll heal him. The fact that he's not recovering means he's had nothing to drink in a while. I have some blood stored away just in case. He can have some of that just don't spill it everywhere."

Leon slowly nods and stands, carrying Vanitas toward where she guides him. It leaves the three of them to look at one another.

Riku takes a deep breath as he stands, "I take it you both are the ones Eraqus recruited?" To say he's irritated that Naminé wouldn't listen to him would be an understatement. This all could have been avoided.

Aqua is preoccupied, watching as Vanitas is carried away. Her heart is torn. She wants to be at his side but she's aware there's been so many years between their last meeting. She doesn't know if he'll ever forgive her.

Meanwhile, Zack walks over to Ventus. He moves him into a more comfortable position with Riku's help. He nods back toward Aqua as he does. "She wanted to come straight through here when she heard Vanitas was the one sent on this mission. It would be the only time she could get him out of there."

Riku raises a brow. "So she wasn't lying? That he isn't with Xehanort?"

"I trust her and she trusts him," Zack says with a shrug.

Naminé returns a few moments later. She looks a little overwhelmed to say the least. Something that Riku wants to rectify. He strides over to her once Ventus is settled. "We should rest for a moment while we wait for them to wake up. Point me to the kitchen and I'll get everyone drinks."

"Thank you… um… Just use the jug on the counter. I only have water at the moment. Unless, um," she glances over at Aqua, "… Unless you'd rather have blood then that's in the metal box in the pantry."

Aqua waves a hand. "No thanks."

After all, she's already striding off to where Vanitas was taken. The door has been left ajar and through it she can see Leon sitting on the bed next to where Vanitas lies. She stops just at the threshold. Regardless, she garners Leon's attention.

"You know him?"

Leon looks at her then back to Vanitas. "Yes."

"A friend then?"

"No. It's not that simple."

This confuses Aqua. Not many people that aren't a friend of someone would do what he did. Unless… there's an ulterior motive. Yet nothing prickles her senses that say he's a danger. However, his smell is strange. He doesn't have the scent of a vampyre nor that of a human. It makes the blue and golden eyes off putting. There's just so many questions.

Something isn't right here and she wishes she knew what Vanitas has been going through all this time. Aqua takes a few steps forward. It's a cautious move just to see if Leon reacts. When he doesn't she finds a place on the other side of the meager bed.

"My name is Aqua. I… I was with Vanitas in Hollow Bastion."

"Leon, from Midgar."

"And how did you two meet?"

The brunet gives a sigh. "Violently."

Aqua isn't used to the lack of replies. Traveling with Eraqus and Zack has spoiled her. Neither of them ever seemed to be quiet or lessen the amount of words that would spill from their lips. Not that she knows what to say to this man. Instead she leans down and brushes a hand through Vanitas's hair.

It's then that his lashes flutter against his pale cheeks.

The darkness in Vanitas's mind splits and his body jolts upright from the bed he's in. He grasps at the sheets, practically clawing at them, in an attempt to yank himself out of the nightmare. The same nightmares he's had every time he dares to close his eyes. He gasps for air while the scream sticks to his throat, refusing to come out.

There's a touch on his shoulder. Vanitas turns, preparing to lacerate whoever dares poke through his personal space. Except instead of smacking away the contact his wrist is grabbed. His eyes meet Leon's and it all rushes back to him.

Everything.

Especially what he saw before he dropped to the ground.

"It's fine. You've been healed."

Vanitas's eyes are wide and his chest heaves. There's still doubt that lingers in him. Resisting the urge to follow his fight or flight tendencies he swallows back his habit to breathe.

"Where are we?"

"The witch's house still. I'll explain later. For now, do you need more blood? I can get your bag."

Vanitas finds himself relaxing into the hold on his shoulder. It's the only thing he trusts at the moment. Nothing makes sense. Especially when his gaze sweeps to the side and lands on Aqua. The kind smile and the worry in her gold eyes isn't as comforting as it used to be.

The anger that bubbles up in his body is uncontrollable. It can't be contained as he glares at her, "You're alive?"

"I… Vanitas, I can explain."

"Explain that you left me there?! You could have sent a message! Don't tell me you can't, you have fucking magic, I know you could have!"

He's neither entirely wrong nor right. Not that Aqua dares to correct him. Her lips draw into a tight line as she decides what to do. There's no easy path before her. The guilt she's lived with hasn't been exactly easy either.

"I'm sorry," she says softly in response.

Except while it may be the right thing to say it's not what Vanitas wants to hear. It only makes the rage bubble through his body even more. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and jumps up, standing face to face with her.

"You'd better have a damn good excuse for not saying anything."

"I…" she starts before falling silent. She sighs. "Just sit down and I'll tell you what happened… alright?"

His eyes narrow but he does as she suggests. The edge of the bed dips in as he plops back down. Leon slowly stands, finding himself a little uncomfortable hearing such an intimate conversation. He makes his way for the door with a glance back at Vanitas. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Tch… whatever."

Vanitas never turns away from Aqua. He keeps his gaze locked with hers; scrutinizing every word that's about to slip from her lips. To begin, Aqua unravels the straps on her arms and pulls her gloves off.

She prefers it this way but others would be concerned about the way the skin is a gradient black from her elbows down with the tips of her fingers the color of blood. Vanitas can only stare. The appearance of her hair wasn't throwing but this — this — is very different.

"I fought Xigbar. The only way I won was by using dark magic. It… It worked but I had never done it before so there was a blow back. Thanks to another witch and her friend I escaped. She healed me but…"

Vanitas reaches out, tentatively taking one hand in his own. It's such a different type of scar from his own that he's not sure what to say. His reminders he can show off if he pleases — they don't look abnormal. Aqua's, however, mean so much more.

"It took a very long time to recover use of my hands once the spell tried to settle in on me. I don't regret it though. It was either fight him or let him kill me… I can only imagine what you've been told."

"Where have you been then?"

Aqua pulls her hands away from him and slides her gloves back on. Only Zack knows about her condition after all. No sense in having to explain it to everyone else right now. As she does, she continues to speak quietly to Vanitas.

"After I left them I went to the Forgotten Woods to meet with a confidant. My… I found my sister. She's apart of the people actively working to take out the Elite vampyres. To reset the system so to speak."

"Your sister?"

"She went against our lessons and used magic to slow her time. She introduced me to the vampyre that made Xehanort. His name is Eraqus and he's sent someone to infiltrate so we could take Xehanort out."

"Wait," he stops her, "You mean a guy named Terra don't you?" The look on her face tells him he's right. Standing up, he makes for the door.

"So you could have told him to tell me you were alive."

"Vanitas, don't be a child. We couldn't let anyone there know. There's ears and eyes everywhere in that place you know that. It's just not safe there."

"And you left me there!" He spins around on his heel. "Did you think just because you were gone that they'd be nice to me? Tch, it got even worse because now I could handle more."

Her brows knit up while her eyes quickly scan over him. She can't see anything aside from the cut into the bloodstained fabric of his shirt. Suddenly she feels worse but she knows she didn't have any other choice. Besides, she would have died regardless once Xemnas had shown up that day.

"I really am sorry, Vanitas. I didn't want any of this to happen. I… You…"

She bites back what she wants to say. That he was supposed to escape so long ago while she gave her life for him. Instead he had stayed.

"Please, I want to make it up to you — you never have to go back. Just stay with me now."

Vanitas huffs, "I'll think about it."

Slowly, she crosses the room over to him before he can slip out. When he doesn't shrink away from her she wraps him in an embrace. It's tight and she can't help but hold him close. The time that's passed since they've been together is too much. It nearly has her in tears to be able to even see him again.

He's still upset when he returns the action. His arms loosely hug around her waist. Aqua thinks it's because he's mad at her — which he is. But it's only due to him being unable to believe that she's right here; that she's okay, that they've finally both made it out, but also that he's scared.

There's no telling what this means now. All of his plans are thrown to the wind. Simply speaking, he doesn't know what he's going to do now.

Vanitas is the one that pulls away first. It's meaningful yet awkward. His pulse still races when he's around her. Except now it's weighed down by the frustration of the situation. Either way she's not surprised and quickly releases him. Her hands glides down the sides of his arm, lingering on his wrist.

"Why don't we go talk about this? I'd… I'd like for you to get caught up so you can help." There's a look she gets at this and she gives a wave of her hand, "If you want. Otherwise you can stay with Kairi in the Forgotten Woods."

Striding out together, they find themselves back in the large open space. On the couch is Ventus, albeit he's awake now, with Naminé beside him. From how he smiles at her one can only assume they've already been talking. Off to the side in a chair is Riku, lounging back with a glass of water in his hands.

Riku nods toward Aqua. "Glad you could join us. Now we can begin."

"But… the other two?" asks Naminé as she glances about.

Aqua strides closer to take a seat on one of the other chairs. "Don't worry about them, the two of us can fill them in later. First, can you tell us what you've seen going on?"

Naminé takes a deep steadying breath. The hand that reaches over and pats hers has Naminé filling with guilt. She gives Ventus a small smile as thanks before closing her eyes shut for a brief moment.

"The reason I haven't replied to my friends is because I was working with Xehanort all these years. Well… I… I researched a particular spell that can trap a soul. One that can keep it safe until a new body can be found for it."

Aqua and Riku both give her their full attention at this. It changes everything.

"I've delivered my end of the deal in exchange, as I told Ventus, for the chance to bring Roxas back. I… He wouldn't want that though so I thought I'd take Ventus home instead since Xehanort thought Ventus would be a good vessel once trained."

"So he'd wait? Why not find someone in the meantime?" asks Riku as he leans forward.

"Oh… I, I, overheard them talking one time. The plan was to take over his body," she stops to point at Vanitas. "Then he'd 'condition' Ventus and use him next. It's why I thought I could get the other one to kill him… so that Xehanort wouldn't have his vessel."

Glancing over at Vanitas, Aqua can see the way his hands clasp onto his knees. His grip whitens his hands at this revelation. Suddenly it all makes sense. It was never about him serving Xehanort. It was about him becoming that monster.

All Vanitas wants to do is throw up.

"Vanitas?" Aqua pries as she tilts her head, trying to meet his gaze. "Would you be willing to help us further than you already have?"

"Did you know about this?"

"What- No. I had no idea he had anything going on to this extent."

Seeing how distraught Vanitas is becoming, Riku swiftly pipes up. "My offer stands. As long as you come back to the Forgotten Woods with me I'll send you wherever you want; supplied, armed and no questions asked."

Vanitas looks straight to Naminé, "Do you have anything I can drink?"

"I left a couple bottles in the room for you."

There's no thanks or even an acknowledgment that he heard her. He simply ambles back to where he had come from. Concerned, Aqua hurries after him. Stepping into the doorway she sees him plop down onto the bed and grab one of the bottles. Vanitas lifts it to his lips.

"Why are you fighting? You don't have to."

"It's the right thing to do. I can't let something like what we went through happen to anyone else."

Vanitas swallows a large swig. His grip on the neck of the bottle is so tight he could shatter it. "Every time you go up against them you've nearly died. Why can't we just run like we planned the first time?"

A clash of gold. He pleads with her through his eyes. That, for once, to just give up. But she's too filled with the light and hope of the people. Even after all she's sacrificed she'll keep doing it again and again and again. This… This Vanitas knows.

Aqua closes the distance between them and places a hand on his shoulder. "Vanitas…" she begins, "I'm sorry. I can't leave this to anyone else. If I don't see it through then I won't know it's done. We've already let him get away once."

His free hand reaches back and pulls out something Aqua hasn't seen in years. On his palm, which he holds out to her, is the wayfinder she had thought lost. It's hardly what she remembers. But it is repaired for the most part. Just not with the skill Kairi had when crafting it in the first place.

"This is why you should run. Remember?"

Tears glisten in her eyes as she takes it from him. Clasping it to her chest, Aqua slowly shakes her head. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I can't… Vanitas, please just come with us. We'll figure everything out."

Vanitas looks up at her and does his best to hide any emotion on his face. Something he's gotten very good at doing.

His chest aches. As if by returning the wayfinder he's given her his heart all over again. Yet he can't afford to do that. He wants to live. He doesn't want to fight and die regardless of what the cause is.

Leon was right, he's afraid.

The thought of the disheveled brunet brings him a comfort Aqua can't at this moment. That poor man understands far better than she can. It's then that he decides what he'll be doing. He can't afford to get too close. Losing her again would devastate him — break him. Seeing her hurt like before would have him six feet under.

"I'll think about it," is all he says on the matter.

The lie works magic on her. She gives a smile and leans forward, placing a peck on his cheek. Right after she brushes her knuckles over his cheek before stepping back. He can see the red on her face as she puts distance between them once more. "I should let Zack know that we need to make a plan. If you want to sit in with us, you can. Even if you don't want to fight."

Vanitas stands. He grabs the bottle as well as the extra one and leaves the room. "I'll send him in."

He simply has to get away from her. It feels as though he's suffocating and he doesn't even have to anymore. There's so much frustration and hopelessness filling his body that he thinks he'll explode.

Stepping outside of Namine's abode he spots Zack and Leon standing a few feet away. He can see the amusement on Leon's face as Zack waves his hands dramatically while he talks. Vanitas gets a little closer before he speaks up, effectively eavesdropping.

"And that's why I forbid you from going after him! Got it? Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Sure."

"Squall. Promise me."

"I promise."

Vanitas raises a brow as he comes up beside Leon who had his back to Vanitas. "Aqua wants you inside. Something about figuring out what to do next."

Zack claps his hands together. "Right, right."

Once he's back inside the house, the two of them are left alone. Even so Vanitas begins to walk away. The implication that Leon is to follow is unspoken but heard loud and clear.

"So… Squall, huh?"

"It's Leon."

"And he is?"

Leon wants to ask why Vanitas is interested. But he finds it far easier to simply answer. "Zack took care of me when my Dad was murdered. I thought they did the same thing to him but Eraqus saved him apparently."

That name again. Something Vanitas will have to ask more about later. Surely Leon will tell him where Aqua will have questions of her own. That or want an answer from him about what he desires to do next.

"Are we done then?" Vanitas asks while coming to a stop before a large tree just to the back of Naminé's house.

"You're not going with that woman?"

Vanitas finally turns around, letting the now empty bottle drop to the ground. "I do what I want," he states with a huff. "I'll get what I'm promised from Riku, that's it. I can have a cushy life and don't have to do a thing."

There's silence that settles between them aside from Vanitas popping the cap out of the other bottle. Leon rolls the question around his tongue before he dares let it slip out. He knows he's on thin ice.

"How long do I have?"

Leaning back against the tree, Vanitas shrugs. "Hell if I know. A witch did that to you. It wasn't natural at all. You're probably screwed." The look that crosses Leon's face almost has Vanitas wincing. He beckons Leon over. "Come here."

Once he's closer Vanitas rolls his eyes and begins to explain the basics to Leon. "A vampyre doesn't need sleep, air, food or sunlight. What they do need is blood." He gives the bottle a shake. "No one bit you and gave you this disease so you'll deteriorate faster than a regular rogue vampyre."

Leon raises a brow. "You called it a disease. There's a cure?"

"I can either kill you or make you a vampyre myself." He glances off to the house as he says this. He knows Aqua has to think something is up. The sooner her gets this taken care of the better. "It's your choice," he says with another shrug.

"How does it work?"

Vanitas smirks. "Let me bite you and I'll let you have some of my blood in return. I don't know how many times until the 'bad blood' is flushed out but you'll know when you aren't craving my blood anymore."

Thinking on this, Leon knows what he should do. He's just not used to trusting anyone so readily. Especially when he hadn't to begin with. Leon feels sorry for Vanitas, from what he does know, but that doesn't mean Vanitas has anyone's interests in mind other than his own.

Yet at the same time…. The fact that he's offering to help? It says volumes.

"When?"

Vanitas gestures for him to come closer. Leon glances back toward the house. "You don't want to go and listen to what they're planning?"

"Like hell. Now hurry up before I change my mind and you have to ask someone else."

This is his out and Vanitas gives it to him on a silver platter. Leon knows Zack would go above and beyond to get him help if he needed it. It's Vanitas's roundabout way of saying he can leave — no more commitments or pacts. As easy as it would be, Leon can't seem to do it.

Even though he does want to help Midgar, keep the people safe from Sephiroth, he also finds he can't walk away. Zack didn't leave him on his own. He helped Leon through everything he was going through when he could. The least Leon feels he can do is pay it forward and help Vanitas. It's obvious the young man balls so much up inside.

Leon stops just before Vanitas and gets on his knees. Letting Vanitas be taller for a moment, Leon looks up at him. "I owe you my life then."

"Tch… dumbass." Vanitas squats down with a roll of his eyes. "Give me your arm, just roll that up so I can get to the skin."

Wordlessly, Leon does as he's instructed. He strips off his jacket and extends his arm to Vanitas. To which the latter grabs his hand and yanks the wrist up to his lips. Vanitas has never done this before. But he knows just how to do it. All he has to do is be careful how much blood Leon takes from him in return.

Leon still isn't very sure on if he's capable of helping someone shoulder their burdens. He can barely handle his own. Yet something about Vanitas tells him to give it a try. After all, he doesn't have anything else to lose. His humanity was the last straw.

Even so it takes a lot not to jerk away when he sees Vanitas's lips pull back to reveal his fangs. The instincts he suppresses go away the second the fingers grasping at his arm twitch; once, twice and then a third time. It's then that he realizes Vanitas is trembling just enough for him to notice.

Vanitas pulls back briefly and turns slightly before sinking them into Leon's arm. The hesitation is all but gone in that instant. Leon pinches one eye shut yet doesn't let out a noise. He won't lie, it hurts like hell. The lick of fire that crawls up his arm from the piercing bite is hard to resist reacting to.

All Leon can do is grab at his leg with his other hand, knuckles paling from the tight grasp. The pain only gets worse the more seconds tick by. His chest aches and there's a stabbing sensation in his stomach. Not to mention his skin feels as though it's on fire, at least a comfortable one at that. Most of all there's the itch and tingle in his throat that grows and grows.

Pulling away, Vanitas eyes the two puncture wounds that don't heal. At least only a little bit of blood trickles out. It drips onto the grass as Vanitas stares over at Leon. He can see the need in those depths. The second he'd take to tell Leon to keep calm isn't granted to him.

The brunet doesn't even think. Once Vanitas is holding out his arm in response Leon can't hold himself back. He grabs Vanitas's hand and yanks him forward in one fell swoop. Squatting as he is, Vanitas can't keep himself steady. His knees hit the earth in front of Leon's. Both of Leon's hands grab onto his arm, holding it steady in front of his face.

Leon bends over it and snaps his teeth down onto the pale flesh. It's Vanitas who can't help but recoil. Except while his arm doesn't move, his head turns away with a grimace.

"Dammit, calm down!" The words are heard but not heeded. Vanitas grabs onto Leon's shoulder and through gritted teeth tries to reach him. "Come on. Just… Ease up."

It does nothing. Leon is far too busy drinking down what Vanitas offered. The warmth and sweetness is everything he needs and wants. The more he takes the more the inferno in his throat quells to smoldering embers. He can't help but let out a low groan of relief as he swallows more of Vanitas's blood.

Seeing the grip beginning to loosen, Vanitas lightly slaps at the side of Leon's head, "Now let go."

The demand resounds in Leon's very being. Suddenly the thought of having to share burdens isn't as prominent in his mind. All of his senses are filled with protecting and doing as the one who turned him asks. Obediently, Leon pulls away.

Vanitas knows the conflicted feelings that are swirling inside of the vampyre before him. Not to mention when Leon starts craving again Vanitas knows he'll have to watch his back. It's dangerous making a pact like this. He knows all too well.

He hated the urges to listen and do as Xehanort said. Despised the desire to have his blood. Everything about it he wishes he never had to experience. But over time those urges subsided and became only a dull reminder of who made him. Only once or twice did Xehanort ever use the power of that bond to make him subservient.

The worst part, Vanitas knows, is that he could have done it more.

Blood is the only marker that says anything happened. Something Vanitas wipes away. Standing up, Vanitas swiftly changes the subject. He crosses his arms over his chest. "You know… that's twice you've almost killed me and you just about did it again," Vanitas says with a shrug.

"If I wanted to, I would have."

Vanitas smirks down at Leon, both knowing Vanitas would surely win if he took himself seriously. "Or are you just weak?"

Leon rolls his eyes as he stands. "Says the elite that couldn't overtake a rogue, that's what you called me right?"

"I felt sorry for you," Vanitas replies with a glare.

Turning and beginning to walk away, Leon doesn't dare let Vanitas see the slight smile on his lips. Of course Vanitas isn't one to be left behind. He rushes to catch up, even bumping his shoulder against Leon's arm in the process. Leon follows after Vanitas who scurries over to his bag the second they're back inside.

He lingers in the threshold, watching as Vanitas pays the others no mind. They're all deep in conversation and haven't seemed to notice Leon or Vanitas's return. Yet while they are all intent on what's being said it doesn't sound like actual planning.

Instead it's Naminé apologizing once more to Ventus. The blond prince tries to console her and the tears that glimmer at the corners of her eyes, "It-It's alright. Really."

Naminé shakes her head, "It's not though. I've done horrible things by helping those people."

Riku, finally taking note of Vanitas, stands and stretches. He glances down at Naminé with a soft smile. "You did bad things with good intentions. The important part is you realized this and want to make up for it. Something you can do by following Aqua's suggestion and sending us back to the Forgotten Woods."

He nods over toward Vanitas, sending Aqua's eyes in that direction before he continues. "We need to prepare for Xemnas's assault."

"You're… right. I'll go get my things ready and message Xion."

She slips away from the circle of people and rushes off to do just that. Meanwhile, Aqua is already turning to Vanitas. There's concern in her expression. She can smell the fresh blood lingering in the air. Her gaze settles on Leon — an enigma that she simply doesn't understand nor can she place.

"Vanitas, what happened?"

Zack, Ventus and Riku all look over to the other two now that she's drawn attention to them. For the most part Vanitas ignores her and continues to ruffle through his bag until he finds the roll of bandages. He strides over to Leon after tearing a piece off. Vanitas wraps it a few times around the bite marks and ties it off.

"Vanitas."

The aforementioned vampyre rolls his eyes and glances over his shoulder at her. "What?"

The tone, it's not something she's used to. It's been too long and even back then she didn't have much clout over him. Vanitas has always simply done what he pleases with no regard or concern for the consequences. At least, that's what she thinks.

"You turned him? Vanitas, you know better than that. And his-"

"I didn't do a damn thing. I'm cleaning up a mess she made." Vanitas states pointedly while gesturing with his eyes over at Naminé, who reenters. "If I didn't he'd be a rogue and off on a killing spree in no time. Better than what you were all doing."

Leon watches the hand holding his arm that steadies him tighten its grip. He doesn't pull away instead he stays put. There's no sense in trying to pipe up or do anything unnecessary. He's out of place here save for knowing Zack. Not to mention he's tethered to Vanitas and his spontaneous will.

Rising from her chair, Aqua finally lays eyes on Leon. She had tried not to. Something about him has felt off. It's not just his single golden eye either. The smell he gives off is strange. Except now there's a musk to him that reminds her of Vanitas.

"I really am sorry about that," interjects Naminé. "I thought… I thought I knew what you wanted and then I used you against your will to begin with. I…I'm sorry."

Leon gives her a nod. "It's fine. Apologize by never doing it to anyone else."

She doesn't ask or say anything further to him and for that Leon is glad. After all what she put him through, the sheer amount of pain that came from the change his body has taken, is more than he cares to discuss. Even more so with the current company.

Finally the grip on his arm loosens and Leon swiftly slips back into his jacket. That is while Vanitas leans against the wall. His arms are crossed over his chest as he raises a brow at the rest of them. "So what are you idiots doing?"

Aqua continues to find it incredibly difficult to tear her eyes away from Leon. She has so many questions for Naminé now, more than she ever thought she'd have to begin with. She had no idea vampyres could be made without a vampyre's bite.

"We're going to teleport back to the Forgotten Woods," Aqua begins to explain. "Xion and Kairi will open their side of the portal while Naminé and I do it here. I have no doubts we can keep it open long enough for all of us to get through. As long as Xion answers the call that is."

"It might take a few minutes to get a stable connection to generate the portals," adds Naminé.

At the end of the only hallway in this house, Naminé begins and Aqua swiftly joins. Together they begin to work and murmur to each other. It leaves everyone free to do as they please until then. Ventus is the one that takes the opportunity to speak up.

"I understand what's happening. But are you ever going to meet up with Terra or can I go home?"

Riku moves toward the witches. "It's safer in the Forgotten Woods. I've already contacted your father and set up a place for you to stay until you can go home."

"And Terra will join us later," Zack says with a smile.

It completely disarms Ventus and has the blond visibly relaxing. While Leon takes a place on one of the chairs, Vanitas ducks back outside, away from all of the nonsense. He just need some fresh air and time to think. No one dares follow him either and for that he's grateful.

Moving a bit from the house, Vanitas climbs up into one of the larger trees. He pulls himself up onto a branch that arches above the roof and stretches out on it. There he finally rests. Time to put the pieces together isn't what he wants but it is what he needs.

Everything has happened so fast that he hasn't had time to truly process anything. He's been flying by the seat of his pants since he left Hollow Bastion. There was a time he'd do anything to be by Aqua's side and free to do as they wanted — especially if it meant killing the rotten vampyres that put them through hell.

Yet now he's not sure he wants any of what he used to. He's not even sure his heart yearns for her the way it did all those years ago. Could it have just been because she was all he had? Perhaps due to the fact that she was nice and kept him as safe as she could?

Simply a convenient crush?

He's not very sure about that. Not when even now he can't stop the smile from touching his lips at the thought of her. She's the strongest and kindest person who is so easily flustered. Just to see her happy and safe makes all of the tension ease from his weary body.

But whether she returns those feelings is different. Much less being able to what with her desire to help with this "war". Something he doesn't want anything to do with.

There's always something wedging itself between them no matter how hard he tries to chase after her. She always beyond his reach somehow. Perhaps his own fear is to blame. He's just not sure he can lose her again if it's not on his terms. It almost feels safer to run away, pretend he's someone new and never look back. There's solace in that plan.

A heavy sigh leaves him as he stares up at the branches and the countless leaves above him. It's not that he trusts Leon any more than Aqua. There's something about the man that has him calming, easing up and looking at things differently. That while he may pine after Aqua he's not sure he deserves a happy ending.

Besides, what comes after the happily ever after anyway?

Reality.

Cold; Hard; Cruel Reality.

Clenching his teeth, he swallows back all of the dreams and hopes that had built up inside of him since he was a child. Escaping is the only way he thinks he'll make it. Just escape from anything. It sounds… painful yet serene.

"Vanitas?"

He sits up and shifts his position, legs dangling over the branch as he balances on it. Below him is Aqua. She always comes running after him it seems.

She glances off to the ground then back up to him. "Could you come down here?"

There's no hesitation. He pushes off the branch and drops to the ground. Much like a cat, he has all the poise and skill not to topple over or waver. His boots crush the grass as she stands before her. "Yeah?" asks Vanitas.

"It's almost ready. Have you… thought about it any?"

Vanitas adverts his eyes. He has and he knows she won't like the answer. The way he avoids her gaze has her worried. Aqua simply assumes he'll go with her — fight with her — win with her. Just as they've always been together in the past that they will in the future as well. She thinks he's the same young man she left behind that day.

"No."

"You haven't-"

"I won't fight."

"Oh… well there's plenty of places to stay. I'm sure Kairi wouldn't mind until we get back."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Silence, tense silence, settles between them. He stares at her and she gazes back, trying to see inside his mind. Vanitas huffs and turns. He runs his hands through his hair out of frustration. Vanitas takes a few steps away from her.

"I'm sick of everyone deciding what I'm going to do, what's best for me, how I should act, who I should kill."

"Vanitas… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She follows after him, hand reaching out to land on his shoulder. "I'm just so happy we're together again. That's enough for me."

'_But it__'s not enough for me_,' is what his thoughts beg to tell her. That it never will be when she's on this endless chase for justice and hope and the good of people. Something he's not sure he believes in anymore.

Gritting his teeth, Vanitas turns and slaps her hand away. He glowers at her. "You can't just tell me to wait either. How do I even know you're not using me too? That you're not just like them."

Aqua's brows furrow. It's not often she gets angry. Frustrated perhaps but pure and raw anger? Not at Vanitas.

"How could you say that? After everything we've been through?"

Vanitas lashes out, arms gesturing wide as he stomps one foot against the ground. "You left me. So now that you're back you think I'll just swoon into your arms? Get real, Aqua."

Her name on his lips is something she hasn't heard in so long. She can't even focus on it or how good it feels, not in this situation. Aqua shakes her head, hand coming up to rest against her chest. "I care about you, Vanitas. I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You know that!"

"Do I!? How do I know this isn't just one big game?"

For a moment she hesitates. Her lashes flutter against her cheeks and when she blinks her eyes open she's moving. Aqua wraps her arms around him and yanks him close into a tight embrace. He can't get away from her fast enough. She holds him steady there.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, _so_, sorry. I wish we could have met differently… Maybe then we'd be able to…" Aqua trails off as her face flushes at the thought. Even so she picks up somewhere else. "We've done things so strangely. If you… After this is all over we'll talk more about it, okay?"

It's so safe and warm in her embrace that Vanitas finds it hard to stay mad at her. After all, it's not even her that he has a problem with. It's just everything and everyone in general. There's no easy fixes. Especially not for him and how broken he feels. He's so different than all of the rest of them.

Perhaps except for Leon.

Vanitas shoves out of her grasp and huffs, glaring at her. "Why do you act like it's so easy to fix everything? It's not or we wouldn't be here to begin with." He gestures to the house just as a figure slips out of it.

"Naminé said it's ready to go, Xion answered," informs Riku from behind Aqua.

At this Vanitas storms past them both and goes inside without another word. Walking over to her, Riku watches as she slowly turns to face him. There's so much worry and sadness in her eyes that he almost can't handle it. Looking at her in this moment reminds him so much of himself from when he lost his dear friend.

"Are you okay?"

Aqua gives him a petite smile, one that covers up her other emotions with ease. "I'm fine."

"And him?"

"He's just frustrated… Xehanort ruined his life; no normalcy, no friends, no family. I… Thinking I was dead must have taken him where most people don't recover from. He just hasn't had a chance to grow yet."

Riku crosses his arms over his chest. "I hope you don't mind that I'm keeping my promise to him."

"Not at all." Aqua begins to stride past Riku, her hand briefly patting his shoulder. "In fact, I'm grateful. Maybe the best thing I can do now is just to let him go."

Watching her walk away, Riku understands all too well. The pain of loving someone that's so unsure of everything. Someone that sails to their own wind and pulls everyone along with them. He can't help but chuckle. "He really does remind me of you, Sora."

The words drift into the breeze that skirts through the trees, rustling the leaves and sending plenty stirring down to the ground. Riku slowly reenters the house and tugs the door shut behind him. Once inside he's greeted with an excited Naminé.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, um, we can go."

She points down the hallway to where it used to be a dead end. Instead there's now a wall that's pure light with wisps of purple and blue curling up from the ground before fading away. He's not surprised but he is intrigued.

Over to the side, Aqua begins ushering everyone toward it. "We should hurry, I don't know how long we can keep it stable considering the distance we're crossing."

Even with some a little more wary about it than others they all begin to filter down the hall and into the portal. The magical door of light is disorienting to step through to say the least. Not that any dare question it when the two witches are the first to walk through.

Gone is Naminé's home in the Land of Departure and instead they land in Kairi's. The curtains are all tugged shut as each and every one of them stumble out and into the small abode. A little ways off is Kairi and Xion with large happy smiles on their countenances.

Xion immediately rushes forward to Naminé and throws her arms around the blond. Tears drip down her cheeks as she hugs her. "I've missed you so much."

"You… you don't hate me?"

Pushing her only at arms length away, Xion laughs softly. "I could never."

The door opens as the rest filter through the portal. Standing in the threshold, merely idling, is Eraqus. There's a pleasant expression he gives them. To see his allies return and bring even more with them is the best news he could have gotten today.

Zack moves over toward Eraqus while Aqua as well as Riku go over to Kairi. The last to step through the magical doorway are Leon and Vanitas. Both aren't sure what to do. Their escape from the middle of the forest slowly vanishes behind them, returning to the wall it once was.

Neither move at first. It's Kairi that walks up to them. She eyes Vanitas with a curious look on her face before smiling at him. "I'm Kairi and you must be Vanitas," she says while holding out her hand.

Vanitas leaves her waiting. All he does is give her a nod. He's uncomfortable with how she looks at him. As if she's not really seeing him. The nostalgia in her eyes gives her away. She slowly withdraws her hand and gesture around.

"Feel free to make yourself at home."

From the doorway Eraqus pipes up. "I'd like to speak with you all at Ienzo's to decide what our next move is. I've just gotten another letter from Terra we need to discuss."

Before he dares to turn he lets his eyes ghost over Leon, lingering there for a moment. To which Leon cuts his gaze to the side. He's uncomfortable meeting Eraqus again, especially like this. Surely he'll be one of the topics that they talk about aside from the war plan.

Everyone begins to follow him out. They all seem to know him and hold him high in their regards. Yet Leon can only glance over to Vanitas. He's just as unsure as the dark haired vampyre. The last one out the door, Riku, glances over his shoulder to them. "Follow us and I'll show you to where you can stay as promised."

"Bout time," scoffs Vanitas.

While the others head one way Riku leads them down another path. The dirt roads dwindle from homes to businesses. He points forward as he comes to a stop before a small house. "If you keep going that way you reach the port. In case you do plan to leave I'll let Tidus know. He'll have everything you need all you have to do is show up."

"And I don't owe you anything?"

Riku turns and begins heading back the way they came. He only stops to drop a key into Vanitas's hand. "You held up your end. We're square."

"So what is this place anyway?"

A grin curves onto Riku's face, "My house. Don't break anything and I'll make sure to send someone over with something for you to drink."

The accommodations are beyond what Vanitas expected. All he can do is watch Riku disappear from view before he dares enter the residence. Things are moving too quickly all of a sudden and it's leaving him dizzy. If anything it all reinforces the stubborn logic he knows he shouldn't follow.

He should be by Aqua's side.

Yet instead he's here, collapsing onto Riku's couch and staring up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes to avoid having to see the look he'll get.

"Hey."

Leon makes a noise for him to continue after shutting the door. He follows suit but doesn't dare sit. Instead he glances about the scarcely decorated open floor plan. The only doors seem to be the entrance, a bathroom and a bedroom — very basic.

"Would you go to war or avoid it?"

"I'd do whatever I felt was best."

"Dumbass…" mutters Vanitas as he sits up. Arms drape over his knees, his posture hunched and tense. "Like hell I want to go and die for a pointless fight. There's no way they can win. Not against… him."

Leon glances over to him from where he stands before a window, fingers gently plucking the side of the curtain away. He's distracted by the scenery of this new country — this completely new world as far as he's concerned. Yet only because he already understands what Vanitas is trying to say.

"You don't want to die," he states plainly. Leon turns, one hand on his hip while the other relinquishes the drapery.

"Ha! Who wants to?"

"Then we're leaving?"

Vanitas glares at the toes of his boots. It's an easy decision to make and somehow it's not at the same time. Why everything and nothing makes sense is beyond him. Glowering at his shoes, Vanitas huffs. It's getting to him the more he thinks about it.

"I'll let you know tonight."

Leon closes the distance between them and takes the seat next to Vanitas. He leans back against the soft cushions. It's so comfortable he dares to almost fall asleep right then and there. Before he even thinks of doing so he does manage to garner Vanitas's attention.

"Whatever you decide, I'm fine with."

"Even if it puts you in danger?"

"I'm not easy to kill."

The look they share has them immediately looking away, holding back the laughs that wanted to seep out. Instead they sit in silence until Vanitas gets bored. Leon drifts off into sleep, taking a much needed nap, while Vanitas slips outside. He wanders around for quite a while before running into the one and only Riku.

Surprised to see him, Riku shakes his head. "I didn't expect to see you out."

"Your place sucks. It's boring."

"I'll make sure to pick up some board games on the way home then."

Vanitas rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

For a moment Riku almost asks him the one question that could flip Vanitas's mind, force him to take a different path. But Riku shoves it away — something better left for later. Perhaps in the morning when everyone is free so that he can get Kairi to actually meet Vanitas, help him figure this out.

Riku waves over to Eraqus, letting him know he'll be a minute. "I have to get going. But I already talked to Tidus and he said he has everything on hand if you decide that's what you want to do. Just let me know tomorrow."

"Sure."

"I'll be back late but you're free to ask around for where Aqua is. I think she may have gone back to Kairi's."

Vanitas tries to keep all of this information straight as Riku dashes off. Except there's only one thing on his mind and that's that he can leave. The adrenaline that rushes through his veins is unstoppable. He hurries back to the house just as a few bottles of blood are delivered by a sweet young faerie.

The youth quickly rushes off and Vanitas is left once more with Leon who wakes upon Vanitas's return. The remainder of the night passes by. He doesn't sleep, neither does Leon for that matter, but they lay still when Riku arrives home. The half-faerie yawns as he goes off to his room after checking on his guests.

It's well before sunrise before Vanitas stirs. The only people that should be up are the ones he's going to go see. He stands and stretches his arms high over his head; joints popping and a yawn echoing from his lips. Leon follows suit; never questioning, only following silently behind him.

Together they slip out of the house without a peep. There's no one along the path that takes them to the port. Nothing but bugs and animals. They stop just as dirt turns to stone. For a moment Leon idles there while Vanitas keeps going.

"Are you sure?"

Vanitas glances over his shoulder. "About what?"

"Giving up."

He hates that Leon strikes a nerve. Hates that the brunet hits upon something that he has been refusing to think about. If there's anyone that can take on those vampyres, he's one of them. Only him and Aqua know how they fight and what their weakness are. They'd be the secret weapons, maybe give this resistance an edge.

Instead, Vanitas keeps walking.

"Dead serious. Xehanort called me a failure. So I'll show him just how good I am at it."

Leon takes a deep breath and follows after. There at the docks it only takes a few moments before Leon manages to find someone who can point them to Tidus. The person in question is a slim faerie with the brightest blue eyes they've ever seen.

"Oh! Riku sent ya right? I got one ship going out in a few minutes if you want on, going to the other continent."

"Sure."

Tidus only grins at Vanitas and pulls out a trinket. "That will let you get back if you want to. Just show it Wakka at the port you're going to and he'll make sure you're safe, whether you stay or not."

Vanitas marches over to the loading ramp that Tidus points to. Not wanting to be rude, Leon gives a nod of thanks and takes the circlet before hurrying after Vanitas. No one questions them and everyone is willing to help them find what they need. The hospitality makes it hard to get to where they'll be bunking for the trip. But nonetheless they manage to get to their room and shut the door.

Neither quite know what they're doing or why. At the moment it feels right when everything they knew was wrong. Those that were thought dead are alive and those in charge desire carnage not power. More than just a few will perish because of the conflict. That's one thing they do know.

But here? Here on his ship in the small room down below they're safe from it all. Something new is on the horizon and the thought is tantalizing. It just means they're leaving behind all they care about instead.

Feeling the ship begin to move, Vanitas dips his head down into his hands. He can feel the regret already turning into a stone in his stomach. A stone that's worsened with each passing second. The pain of leaving is worse than he ever thought.

One look over to Leon and he realizes he must feel the same with how the tension in his posture sets. Perhaps that's why Leon is suddenly on his feet. He extends a hand to Vanitas, something he doesn't need to do but does regardless.

"The sun should be up soon, I'm going to watch us pull out until then."

"Already regret leaving?"

"No, I have nothing left there except for Zack and Eraqus. I wouldn't be any help to them the way I am." Leon nods toward his hand, "Want to go up there with me?"

The offer is buried under the layers of Leon's statement. Even so, it's one that Vanitas accepts. While he brushes Leon's hand aside, he does wait for him to come along. It's been so long since he's been able to see the sunrise without feeling as though the world is ending.

All he has to do is try not to look back at what he's left behind and believe he's doing the right thing by running forward. So he thinks anyway. The port is still close enough where he can see some of the details of the people rushing around. While he keeps his back to it all he doesn't see it as it starts.

The fire licking along a building is the prelude to the sound of splintering wood as the shop explodes. Smoke billows up into the air along with the screams of all those inhabiting the port.

Vanitas and Leon turn, scanning across the shore to see what happened. Except all they see is the entire line of shops bursting into flames one after another.

There's no running away, Vanitas realizes, because Xehanort is always five steps ahead. He's not going anywhere but right into the trap that was set long ago.

"Are you enjoying the fireworks?"

Leon draws his sword while Vanitas turns, glaring at the man across from them. All of faeries on the ship are still as statues as if time has stopped. Yet everything else is moving around them. Including the tall man with his short blond hair and piercing golden eyes.

A smirk reveals the elongated fangs and seemingly malicious intent. The long black cloak he wears has billowing sleeves that hide his hands. Except for when he lifts one to throw a card at Vanitas's feet.

Just as he thinks he should, Leon places himself between Vanitas and this obvious enemy. "What do you want me to do?"

Vanitas can't respond. His eyes are locked on the card between his feet. The tarot card that lies there is one he knows well. Aqua taught him all about the meanings of each and every one plenty of times. One of the many simple ways to call upon spiritual meaning.

The only problem is it's not the one Vanitas wants.

The Tower.

Chaos; Change; Awakening.

Vanitas slowly lifts his gaze, glaring at the vampyre from behind Leon. There's an amused glint in those tainted eyes, those that pry into both their souls with ease.

"Xehanort is waiting for you, Vanitas. Are you finally ready to play your part?"

* * *

uwu Thanks for reading~ Do be sure to go back to chapter one and snag that link for the art if you're interested!  
A sequel may or may not be in the progress since this was originally much longer plot wise ;3 Time constraints, whataya do? lol


End file.
